The Unknown Daughter
by BeybladeFan19
Summary: What if Maximillion Pegasus had a daughter? Charlotte Pegasus has just finished university and is returning home, only to discover that her father has been put in a coma. On top of that, she has to deal with the fact that she is now the CEO of Industrial Illusions. This attracts the attention of a brown haired, blue eyed boy who drives her crazy in ways she never imagined.
1. Introducing Charlotte

Triumphantly, I slide my paper onto the examiners desk and he looks at me, his eyebrow rose with shock but is soon replace by the usual all knowing smile.

"Finished already Charlotte?"

I nod, swinging my shoulder bag onto my shoulder and walking to the door, feeling the hot glares of two hundred students who were struggling with the (from their point of view) very difficult calculations. I pause at the door as I hear the examiner chuckle as I know his eyes have scanned across the page and are unable to spot a single flaw in my very detailed answers.

"10 minutes into the exam and this is a flawless performance even by your standards Miss Pegasus."

That line always gets me and I walk out the door, laughing to myself on the way. Another exam in the bag. Easily.

People always ask me why I still go by my surname. They say "but doesn't it get annoying being constantly photographed and harassed when you're out?" and frankly, my response is I couldn't care less. Not sounding cocky but of someone of my intelligence, I think I can tell when people are being fake with me. And trust me, I can.

But on a lighter note, my last exam of the semester was over and as I sipped on my chocolate cream iced tea I had purchased at the student café, I felt weird to know I would be leaving university, graduating in the fall when the exam results were posted. Being only twelve year olds, many of the other students had failed to warm to me when I had first arrived. Only now I was seventeen and I was getting ready to graduate and ironically, the same students who had sneered at me as I walked in the door, were now begging to me my friends and be with me, all because of my surname.

My official full name was Charlotte Cecilia Rose Pegasus. My middle name Cecilia was obviously named after my late mother who died, bringing me into the world. I never understood what the significance of Rose was or whether it had any significance but according to my father, Maxmillion Pegasus, it suited me perfectly as I was as delicately beautiful as the sweet flower.

Sometimes I think he goes a bit far with his wacko comparisons. But that has always been my father's ways. He was an overly eccentric billionaire who had made his fortunes by creating the world of Duel Monsters, my favourite thing in the whole world. So as far as he was concerned, he could afford to be a little crazy sometimes.

Still, despite all the crazy things he gets up to, when I was formally accepted into Harvard after technically completing my high school education at only nine years old, he was reluctant to let me go. He was so over protective of me that he forbid me going for a whole 3 years before I finally wore him down. But one day, he finally accepted and the next day, I was on a private plane to America where I settled into my joint Master's degree of Computer Engineering and Business.

He continued to check in on me; originally persisting I was escourted to every class by a team of armed security officials. To any pre- teen, this was a step too far. I understood that he was scared for his little girl, besides his fortunes of money; I was the only thing of his that he truly had. It was difficult for any single father and I could see he was taking it particularly very hard so I sympathised but I had to put my foot down. We agreed that one bodyguard may reside on campus and serve to protect me, which I was glad for when one night, some guy tried to stick his tongue down my throat. Thankfully, Billiard grabbed the guy and escorted him from the premises.

I had grown particularly fond of Billiard to which I noticed was sitting discretly at the back of the café. He was such a refreshing character compared to the other snooty bodyguards father had hired me over the years. This guy actually knew how to crack a smile once in a while!

As I sipped my drink, feeling the delicious warm liquid slide down my throat, I felt a vibration in my pocket. I reached in and dug my phone out, smiling when I noticed the caller ID.

"Yes father?"

"It is so good to hear from you Charlotte.." Father chuckles. "I trust your exam went well?"

"Does it ever not?" I say, chuckling a little myself.

"That's my girl."

"Anyway, I assume your next stop is a direct flight to Duelist Kingdom? You know I have missed you dearly my child."

"Well, actually, I was considering going to China for the summer, my professor was telling me all about this exciting opportunity and you see…"

"Well, darling that does sound fabulous!" he interrupts. "But you see, you will just HAVE to return home. You see, I have a very important tournament taking place and I'd hate for you to miss it."

"A duel monsters tournament?" I say excitedly. "Surely I can participate?"

"Surely not!" he exclaims and I'm suddenly reminded of when I was a child. I still think he sees me as a little girl and not the woman I am today.

"Now, please get on a plane, I've arranged a flight and Billiard is very much aware of the details. I hope to see you soon, goodbye for now my dear." He says and I feel the contact start to break and the phone cuts off.

Suddenly, I'm transported back to the café and I find I've dropped my coffee on the table, the coffee slowly starts to slide off the ends of the table, plopping onto the floor. Like always, a whole surge of people rush over to me with napkins and cleaning wipes which they start to paw at me with, saying that they hope I am okay and the usual nonsense about how we should talk and how they have always admired me, blah, blah, blah. I leave immediately, knowing that they are all entirely fake and want an easy pass to the life of the rich and famous.

I decide for once, I'm actually going to listen to my father and I plot my return to Duelist Kingdom.

Oh how father will be glad to see me. And I thank myself that I removed the belly button piercing last night. Father would not like that.

"Ready?" Billiard said, quickly coming up beside me and falling into step with me.

"Ready!"


	2. Alone

I yawned and fluttered my eyelashes open, recognising the expensive layout of the private jet. I crossed my long legs over each other and lounged outwards as yet again, another servant scuttled up to me and offered me refreshments. I smiled politely and dismissed them, feeling a little out of place for all this fuss. Being out of my father's little world for a while had made me more independent, I did everything myself and did not rely on anyone so I felt silly when other people were at my call.

"Miss Pegasus, we will be landing shortly. Please buckle up while we make our arrival into Duelist Kingdom." The captain says commandingly over the intercom and I sit upright and secure myself in, feeling the jet turn swiftly and start to descent. I lean over and press my face against the glass as the clouds begin to part and the very large island comes into view.

I can't help but begin to smile. Being away from home had been hard and even I had to admit, I missed the beautiful island. There were so many fond memories here, of when my father taught me to horse- back ride or when I learned to swim in the small lagoon at the east side of the island and especially, the day I was introduced to the world of Duel Monsters.

It was hardly surprising that I fell head over heels for the game, was completely absorbed in the colourful characters. My favourite part was the fact that sometimes the weakest characters could turn out to be the most powerful of all. This would be why I was drawn to assembling an angel deck. While they may look innocent and beautiful, they were vicious and their hidden attacks were especially lethal. I had been enchanted by them and for a long while, they were my only friends. Growing up, I will admit I was lonely. With no mother, a father that was constantly away on business and no school to go to, I was in my own little bubble, with only my precious cards to make me happy.

The plane swung low and the wheels came out, harshly touching the ground. It tossed me about slightly and I gripped the comfy leather handles, digging my nails in as I hated this part of flying. Soon, it stopped and the plane slowly ground to a halt, resulting in a breath of relief from myself.

I climb off the plane and half except to be surrounded by servants but shockingly, it is eerily quietly. It puts me at edge as I gaze across the flat landing zone towards the large castle on the hill top. Usually by now, there's a full horde of servants bustling out, eager to carry my bags or assist me in any known way possible.

"What's wrong?" I ask curiously at Billiard who also has a look on his face, wondering what is going on. He nods and starts walking, taking me by the arm and leading me on the way.

We walk through the large stone castle walls and into the hall, which is decorated in violet carpet and beautiful gold wallpaper. He strolls ahead, leaving me alone in the hall. My footsteps echo loudly, bouncing off the tall walls. I'm instantly drawn to a large portrait in the centre of the room and I gulp when my eyes start to well up as I start walking nearer.

"She was so beautiful" I whisper, tears rolling down my cheeks which I swiftly wipe away with the back of my hand. I gaze back, my eyes focusing on the woman with the enchanting smile and flowing long blonde locks standing at my father's side. How happy they both looked, so in love. I sometimes feel incredibly guilty, that perhaps if I never got in the way she would still be here and my father would be happier.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN? WHAT HAPPENED?"

I gasp and spin round when I hear a very commotion coming from down the hall. I break into a run and fly through the corridors, following the screaming voices in the distance. I eventually see a gathering of people around a small opening and wonder what could possibly be happening.

" What's going on?" I say meekly and instantly eventually turn and look at me, their faces white with horror. They are all shaking and their eyes shift away awkwardly like they don't know what to tell me.

"**What** is going on?" I say louder, now very concerned. They all jump and stare at the floor, until finally Billiard returns. Even his cheerful face is stricken with something I can't put my foot on.

"Billiard! Will you please tell what's going around here? And where is my father? I need to…"

"Charlotte, something's…happened."

"What, what's happened? Tell me!"

"Your father…he's not quite..."

"What's happened to my father?" I say, stepping close to Billiard, my heart race increasing. I narrow my eyes and become demanding as I grab his collar and pull him close, gritting my teeth.

"Tell me now or else you're fired!"

"YOUR FATHER IS IN A COMA."

I let go, my eyes flickering and my hand suddenly going shaky. My mind is reeling and I can't even begin to comprehend what he is telling me.

"What?" I say, my voice going quiet. I look deep into Billiards eyes which are sad and serious, the life drained completely. I shake my head and feel my body go weak. My legs buckle underneath me and I fall to the carpet, where several arms catch me and pull me back to my feet safely.

"This can't be true." I whisper, closing my eyes tightly as I feel a cold tear roll down my cheek.

"Don't worry Charlotte, he's going to get the best treatment and hopefully he'll be fine." Billiard whispers, putting a firm reassuring hand on my shoulder. I shrug it off and push past him, barging through the crowd in the doorway. My mouth falls open and I croak back tears as my eyes fall on the figure being carried down the stairs towards me. His grey hair drapes lifelessly over his face and his skin is dark, like he is dead already. The usual character which brightens the room is now dead to the world.

I fly over to him and instantly throw myself around his body, tightening my hug as my body shuts down around me. I grip tight even though I'm being told to let him go. The tears are spilling from my eyes and I bit my lip roughly, leaving a small bruise.

"He has to go." Billiard says, trying to pull me back. I give a small whimper and lean down, planting a loving kiss on my father's cheek and reluctantly loosen my grip slightly, giving the guards a chance to pull his body away from me. He disappears into the darkened hallway and I let out a wail, comforted by Billiard who looks at me with a sympathetic glance. I feel…so alone.


	3. Father's Will

My eyes stare lifelessly at the blank white wall in my father's office. I'm sitting sprawled out on a comfortable couch on my back, my long hair cascading downwards and brushing the carpet as my head hangs off the edge. My head begins to hurt as I feel the blood quickly flow to my brain but I sigh and continue sitting like this, the pain distracting me from my breaking heart.

The room is silent apart from the cloak on the wall which it's ticking echoes across the large room. When I was little I was always so intrigued to come here, mostly because I was always shooed away. "This is your father's space. No place for children" one of my nannies would instruct towards me. Despite this, I would always find some way to sneak off and attempt to see what was going on in my father's world.

I twiddle my thumbs, nervously picking at the chipped nail polish. Only a few hours ago it was perfectly applied and now here I was, biting my nails and picking furiously at the small splashes of colour. It was bad enough that I never got to meet my mother but now I had practically lost my father. From what I heard, he had dropped unconscious and had lost all functions in his body, something that made my skin stand on ends.

He had air lifted to one of the best hospitals in the world, located in Domino City. I had been adamant that I was going with him but for reason, Billiard had grabbed me by the arm and told me I had to stay. He was getting on my nerves right now. If he hadn't been such a comforting shoulder to cry on, I would smacked him and told him I would do whatever I wanted.

The only good thing I had heard was that he was still breathing. It was the only single thing that was keeping me sane, if hanging upside down on a couch is what you can call keeping ones sanity. My head was pounding with dizziness and I felt my eyes grow heavy. The brass knob of the door suddenly started squeaking and I instantly sat up, my eyes covered my blonde bangs. I blink and push my hair out of my face, seeing three tall males stand in front of me.

The broadest one I quickly recognise as Billiard. He is standing firmly rooted into the corner of the room and crosses his strong arms, his long tattooed sleeve running down the full length of his arm. The other two I faintly remember as my father's accountant and the other man is the keeper of my father's affairs. They both wear expressionless faces which I find disturbing considering the man who pays their bills is currently in a death like state.

"Sorry for intruding Miss Pegasus but considering the situation, there is a very important matter that needs addressing" Mr Finnigan, the handler of my father's affairs says sternly. I nod and begin to stand, sweeping all my wild locks away from face. I encourage him to take a sit across from me at the desk where I glide towards, planting myself firmly into the velvet chair.

"Please, go on." I urge, crossing my legs over each other. Mr Finnigan rubs his throat and snaps open his charcoal coloured briefcase, a forest of papers spilling onto the desk. I eye them suspiciously which he seems to notice as he sweeps them up into his arms, his narrow eyes quickly spotting a special bundle as it pulls it out of the pile and slams it down onto the table.

"Your father's will" he whispers, locking his older eyes with my young curious ones.

"His will?" I raise my eyebrow, biting my lower lip and leaning in to read the small print of the cover. It read "The last will and testament of Maximillion Pegasus."

"But what does his will have to do with anything? He is alive you know." I say, sniffling a little.

"Yes, we are aware of this. However, your father's will has a special segment…for significant situations such as this."

He grabs the bundle and flips it open, the pages making a small whistling noise. He stops at a page located in the middle and slowly lowers it to the desk. He reaches into his suit pocket and reveals a small case, in which holds his glasses. He licks his lip and dusts off his glasses, pushing them onto his face, framed by a spectacularly large nose. He leans in and begins to read, slowly.

"According to the last will and testament of Maximillion Pegasus, if of no sound mind and able body, these special circumstances must be a heard to. In the case of significant injury or find myself in a coma like state, my entire estate and the value of its property will henceforth will be placed in the care and power of my beloved daughter: Charlotte Cecilia Rose Pegasus."

My eyes are wide with wonder as I bop my head along with his words.

"I leave my estate, entitled Duellist Kingdom in my daughter's name; the island, the castle and the contracts of the servants will henceforth will be passed onto my daughter. My net value and fortune will be, as always intended, passed down to my daughter who I believe will use this money wisely. "

I had always thought that my father's fortune would one day be mine but today felt like too soon. Especially since he wasn't even dead yet.

"Furthermore, my entire company: Industrial Illusions will no longer be under my name. Instead, I place it into the capable and firm hands of the only remaining Pegasus: my daughter. She will run my company and from the date my will is upheld, will be the new CEO and face of the company."

"Say what now?" I say, my jaw hanging open and my fingers gripping onto the wooden desk. Mr Finnigan pauses for a moment as I stare at him, my fingers trembling with shock. He pursues his lips and clicks his tongue before leaning in, reading the final sentence.

"In conclusion, I, Maximillion Pegasus leave everything in the firm and very reassuring hands of my beloved daughter. I trust she will use all her brains, smarts and incredible talent to lead my company in the best way possible as well as live her own life to the fullest. My daughter is the absolute benefactor of my will and I full believe and re-enforce that this is the best course of action for this situation."

Finished, he whips his glasses off his face. His face is unmoved and I'm guessing he isn't new to this business. I remember seeing his face years ago, though he was much younger. His once jet black hair is now tinted grey and I suddenly realise that my father must have been planning on me taking over the company since forever. My stomach lurches as I sit back in the chair, my chest rising and falling as my lungs tighten inside me, desperate for air. It is all, a little overwhelming.

"Is this true?" I final mumble. The two men nod in unison. Mr Finnigan looks at Mr Stuart, who I suddenly realise is now in MY employment. He removes a very shiny ball point pen from his upper pocket and slides it over to me, patting my shaking hand ever so slightly. I become aware that I am being stared at, by eyes that are eager to see what I do.

"So, am I right in thinking, that everything, everything that my father owned…belongs to me?"

Again my questions are answered by a brief nod and I sigh. This sigh, is not from the heartache of my father or from confusion or even from being overwhelmed by such a powerful amount of information. This sigh is instead strong and forceful. I finally decide that, as my father said "sometimes things are just out of your control" and take the pen in my hand, the cold metal burning my skin.

I close my eyes and take a deep breath in. The thought of how I was going to be able go back to university in the fall if I was running a company escaped my thoughts as I push the pen through the air as a very thick bundle of paper is placed in front of me.

"Please sign on the dotted line."

Chewing my lip, I hastily sign my name: a very messy signature that I instantly decide must be the first to go if I ever hope to run a company. I find it incredibly ironic that as I was graduating university I was hoping to have a year off, to travel and see different cultures before finally committing and having a full time job somewhere. Guess that idea was no longer an option.

Still, I refused to be bitter as I thought about my poor father who right about now must be being hooked to a life support system. A small muffled cry wedges itself in my throat as I finish off signing, slamming the booklet on the table and sliding the pen across the table. The two men nod and begin to stand, the booklet that is basically a contract for what my life now entails locked away into the briefcase once more. Billiard leads them to the door, opening it and nodding goodbye. They exit but Mr Finnigan hangs back, turning his wrinkled neck and looking at me.  
"We'll be in touch."

The door shuts and leaves me, sitting behind my father's desk. I feel very small, suddenly aware of the large duel monsters paperweights and the "M.P" personally engraved stationary that is cluttered at the ends of the desk. Not really considering what I'm doing, I trace the very edges of the blue eyes white dragon paperweight, trying to comprehend what just happened.

"Charlotte?"

"Yes?"

"I know this must be a very difficult time for you."

"It is a **very **difficult time for me." I cut him off, coldly.

"But I'm afraid we must go."

"Go? Go where?"

"Domino City."

I don't even have a clue what is Domino City but just knowing that my father is there makes me rise obediently from the desk and float out the door, never looking back. Not even once.


	4. Seto Kaiba

"That absolute psychopath."

Seto Kaiba stormed around his office, knocking a coffee mug to the floor in his rage. It shattered into tiny glass fragments, something that made his assistant Natalie tense up about when she accidentally walked in him, intending on getting an official signature from the young CEO.

"Hurry up and clean that up!" he snapped, his fists clenched as he pointed rudely at Natalie. She blushed madly and started to clean up, sweeping from the tiny glass pieces and scurrying out of the room, shutting the door tightly behind her. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned against the door frame which was a bad decision when it swung open again and Seto Kaiba stood there, face like fury.

"What the hell are you doing? I'm not paying for you to hang around, get to work!" he hissed, instantly resulting in Natalie in running away. Her sympathetic colleagues gave her a sad look as they looked up as she ran by, each knowing exactly how it felt to have Mr Kaiba on their backs about something or another. It was not a pleasant feeling.

"That stupid incompetent fool." Seto muttered to himself, finding myself pacing back and forth once more. He hadn't been too happy when he returned to the company, after just left for a few days and found it in complete disarray. It was like no-one around here knew anything about the standards that he expected. He remembered how he had been interviewed a few months ago about the alarmingly high turnover that his company had. His response had simply been a small shrug and had coolly said "I exspect nothing but the best."

It had been an attitude that had followed him his whole life and he had put it down to this driving ambition that had seen the sales at Kaiba Corb flourish. That and his incredibly high intellectual skills. He was no idiot, he knew that he was smarter than the average guy. And richer. And frankly, better looking. He brushed his brown hair from his face and looked up, catching his reflection in the mirror.

Despite the exhausted look in his eyes, his face was quite striking. He rubbed his chin, reminding himself that he needed a shave. He put his hands on the desk as his door swung open again and he let his hand droop low, his arms shaking with frustration.

"I THOUGHT I TOLD YOU TO…

"It's me Seto."

Seto stopped, his voice dropping as he swung round and clocked eyes on the small messy haired boy in the doorway. His eyes matched Seto, incredibly tired and Seto could see this clearly from the small lines underneath his big purple eyes. Seto felt the already furious anger inside him flare up again and he repressed the urge to pound the wall when remembered who's fault this was.

"Mokuba, I thought I explicitly told you to stay at home."

"I wanted to come see you. I was worried about you." He replied meekly, rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand. Seto groaned as he watched him hop about awkwardly in one spot. The kid was obviously still torn about everything that happened.

"Come here." He beckoned. Mokuba looked up, tears in his large eyes and ran over to his older brother, pressing his small body into Seto. He buried his face into his long trench coat, hiding his tears. Seto sighed and brushed his hands through his messy black mop, comforting the little Kaiba brother.

He felt his small body rise and fall. He felt a small pang of guilt for leaving him, so soon after all that stuff with Pegasus but work had to be done.

Mokuba understood this.

"Mokuba."

The small boy looked up at him with one eye, wiping the dry tears away from his cheeks.

"Now I want you to go home and get some rest. You look exhausted. Go home. I'll be home later tonight."

"But SETO…"

"Mokuba, I really have a lot of work to get on with. I will see you later tonight. "

Mokuba sighed and let his black hair flop over his face. He turned round to walk out the door, slouching and dragging his feet out the door. His eyes were focused on the floor that he didn't see the girl with the pixie short black hair come running past him.

"Mr Kaiba!" she squealed, panting as she had just ran up ten flights of stairs. She clutched her side, gasping for air.

"Natalie, I'm a very busy man. I'm getting sick of your constant interuptions, what can you possibly have to…"

"Turn over to channel 4, there is something you need to see!"

Seto sighed and lifted the channel remote. However before he clicked in the buttons, he turned his head slowly, narrowing his eyes at the annoying girl lurking in his office. She turned red again as Kaiba jerked towards the door. She turned on her heels, muttering under her breath over and over "I don't get paid enough for this."

As she shut the door, his little brother turned round and with a petted lip said "you really don't treat Natalie very nice Seto."

"Well do you blame me? The girl is so stupid and annoying, I really don't know why I consisted hiring her. Eugh." Seto groaned, flicking the channels until settling onto Channel 4. The first thing the Kaiba noticed was it was a press conference. It wasn't any normal one though. The place was swamped with television crews, reporters and journalists. Seto whistled under his breath as he witnessed several reporters being shoved to the ground and trampled on as they all craned their necks, waiting for whoever it was to make an appearance.

"Why am I supposed to watch this?" he mumbled, cursing again at Natalie. He was literally about to shut the television off when a loud buzzing noise came from the television. He looked up and saw that the doors of the building had opened, causing all the cameras to suddenly start flashing. Kaiba couldn't see who or what they were aiming at due to the big burly men that were shadowing a person in the middle, sheltering them from the beams of light.

"Someone important." He thought, a little intrigued.

Kaiba studied the scene, focusing his eyes on the building behind the press conference. He stood up and walked closer to the TV hanging on the wall. He looked in closely, noticing the familiar cravings but his suspicions were confirmed entirely by the Duel Monsters statues that had been cut into an archway, exactly where the guards were leading whoever they were shadowing to.

"Industrial Ilusions." Seto whispered confidently, gritting his teeth.

"Pegasus?" Mokuba said, coming to stand at his side. Seto shook his head. He was positive that Pegasus was out of commission, he went down after (as much as he grungingly would admit) Yugi defeated him. Surely he couldn't be in a fit condition to stage a press conference. 

The guards began to melt away, one by one, each taking up position around the small platform assembled with a podium and microphone. The last one standing was a very tall man with many tattooes who looked on edge, his eyes darting all over the place. He broke away and stood directly at the right stand side of the platform, revealing who they were sheltering.

"Wow!" Mokuba exclaimed, a little loudly for his brothers likening but even Seto was a little blown away. The focus of this media carnage was a young girl, who looked no older than seventeen. Her hair was incredibly long, amazingly long curls that stopped at her waist. Seto couldn't help but study her closely. The way she walked, her stride long and proud. He wondered if she thought she was someone of great importance but the way she offered a kind smile to the members of the public who had gathered at the outskirts of the media frenzy made him think otherwise. She was dressed appropriately, wearing a grey pencil skirt complete with matching jacket. He wondered if someone else had dressed her because she looked out of place in those clothes. She was much more the type of girl you would imagine wearing hip hugging jeans and a crop top, frankly because she was so petite. The suit drowned her slightly especially at the arms. It clearly wasn't a normal everyday outfit. It was made for today.

They watched in mutual silence as she ascended the platform, needing a small hand in climbing up onto the box, her small legs unable to stretch upwards underneath the confirms of the tight skirt. Seto chuckled but stopped short as his brother, Mokuba looked up at him with a curious eye, wondering why he was laughing. Seto rarely laughed at anything.

She toppled slightly, chewing her bottom lip but stopping suddenly as she caught sight of the many cameras pointed at her. She cleared her throat and Seto was surprised at how quickly a hush fell over the crowd.

"Good afternoon." She spoke, her voice mixed slightly with an American twang. She glanced down at the papers and started to speak. Seto couldn't help but wonder why Natalie had told him to watch her but somehow felt a little glad.

"I understand that many of you have been waiting, many hours for this press conference. I would like to take the time to thank you for your interest…and also like to thank you on behalf of my father."

Seto put a hand to his face and furrowed his brow, deeply confused.

"What happened to my father, Maximillion Pegasus…"

"WHAT!" Seto suddenly exclaimed, his voice fuelled with shock and surprise as his hands flew to his mouth. Mokuba stood there, gawking as much as his older brother.

"…is something that many of us, even the very best doctors in Domino have yet to find an explanation for. I am deeply distressed and I hope with all my heart that he makes a speedy recovery."

"Seto, when did Pegasus have a daughter? " Mokuba asks, tugging at the long trench coat, looking up at his brother for answers. Seto simply shrugged and leaned back against his glass desk, watching the scene. He drifted in and out of her speech, instead transfixed by the girl herself, HIS apparent daughter. Since when did he have a daughter? The man was a monster. No woman would ever have a child with a psychotic maniac like him. No, he wouldn't believe it. Seto quickly put it down to a publicity stunt, half expecting Pegasus to leap out of nowhere, with that stupid grin on his face, desperate for the lime light and the attention.

But that couldn't be the case. Because Seto had checked himself with the Domino City hospital. Maximillion Pegasus had been checked in, been conditioned as being in a deep coma. Seto had been happy, he had stood at the stood and peered in, smirking that finally, after kidnapping his beloved brother, he was getting what he deserved. And now, seeing a girl, declaring herself to his daughter. Seto felt a queasy feeling. Something didn't sit right. He made a mental note to visit the hospital later. Pay "daddy" a visit.

"While I wish that my father could be here right now, he is sadly unable to continue his role as the CEO of Illustrial Illusions…"

At the mention of that Seto suddenly was unable to control a huge grin bursting across his face. He laughed and rubbed his hands together gleefully. He thought of the many things he could do now, he would buy up stocks and increase the Kaiba Corporation. That fool would no longer bother him.

"Therefore, and it is with his deepest wishes that I announce that I, Charlotte Cecilla Rose Pegasus…"

"Pretty name." Mokuba commented, smiling suddenly.

"Hush Mokuba."

"…will be taking over the position as the CEO of Illustrial Illusions."

Suddenly Seto's grin disappeared and he was left frowning. Kaiba knew that this was big news. The inventor of duel monsters is put out of action and suddenly, this child that no-one knew he ever had swoops in and takes over the entire company. It really didn't sit right with Seto especially since now he knew that he now had a new business partner to contend with. He surveyed her, watching how she picked the journalists to answer questions. She didn't seem like your everyday business woman, she lacked brutal honestly and her answers were too vague. Seto's approach to the press was a much more forceful tactic. "Take it or leave it" kind of statements. In this world, it was the only way to make a living.

"Miss Pegasus, seeing as you now are taking over Industrial Illusions, how do you propose to operate with the already strong relationship between Industrial Illusions and the Kaiba corporation? Seeing as the contract between the two companies will be up for renewal in the coming weeks."

"I am very much aware of this issue." She replied, smiling widely, her eyes shimmering in the daylight. Seto sat down at his desk and put his fingers to his lips, watching her every movement.

"The contract renewal will be the very top of my priorites and I intend to arrange a meeting with…"

Suddenly she went quiet and looked a little flustered. She searched her notes frantically as the press captured stills of her, not doing herself any favours for tomorrow's headlines. The bodyguard next to her leaned in and whispered something and she calmed immediately, the smile instantly reappearing.

"…with Mr Kaiba, of course, ASAP."

"Looks like she forgot who you were Seto." Mokuba said a little amused as Seto, barely looking at the scene switched it off. He spun round on his chair and looked out of the large glass window that overlooked Domino City. The Kaiba Corporation was built on a monutenial location, it was situated right in the centre of the city, at the tallest point so it could oversee everything. Seto loved having that power. Nothing ever got past him, which was why he couldn't stop thinking about this girl, this Charlotte Pegasus was it?

He spun round and flipped up his home scene on his desk top computer, bringing up the Internet. He was about to start researching when he noticed large wide purple eyes staring at him front behind his back. He chuckled and said "Home. Now. Bye Mokuba."

"You're no fun."

Seto shook his head as his brother finally left the room. He reached for the keyboard and started to type in, smirking as he clicked enter.

"Now…let's see who you really are."


	5. The New Boss

Getting back into the building was the most difficult and complicated procedure I have literally ever done in my life. And that is coming from a girl who had to create a full hard drive, software, codes and with a two month deadline for her university assignment that was over 70% of my grade. I got 98% but that's beside the point.

As I stepped down from the platform I could see the police force pushing at the waves of press who were inching themselves closer to me. I could see the hunger in their eyes, knowing that one extra picture or story about me could be the difference between being a rookie photographer or a big time columnist.

Billiard tugged at my arm gently and I turned and walked, forgetting about the flashing lights that continued to go off even as I walked through the lobby doors. I sighed as the crack team around me swiftly pulled the blinds down, theoretically imprisoning me inside this great building. When every window was secure and I was finally safe, I let out a giant frustrated sigh and threw myself down on the lobby couches. My hands instantly started pulling at the suit. The arms were way too big, the sleeves had been pined slightly so that they didn't run past my hands. The pencil skirt, whilst very elegant and fit me perfectly, was prone to being very tight and I wasn't confident with showing off so much curves.

"Billiard, can I go change now?" I say, in a childish tone as I run my hands through my curls.

He pauses, considering the option and finally, nods.

I smile and jump onto my feet, hurrying away. On the first floor there's a conference room, the room I was pushed into his morning and into the arms of Madame Le Bow. She was this scary French lady who had clearly overdosed on cosmetic surgery. To say she had duck lips would be a gross understatement, they were like big fat sausages. She kept repeating over and over that she was so happy to be working with her favourite clients "beautiful" daughter. She pinched my skin which made me yelp and nipped and grabbed at me, the measuring tape cutting me when she pressed it against my thighs. I groaned as I walked cautiously into the room, she wasn't still here was she?

Thankfully, the large room was empty and I was glad. I spotted my clothes hanging over one of the chairs at the long table in the centre of the room. I walked over to them and grabbed my shirt, loving the Egyptian cotton on my fingers. Locking the door, I start to strip off, tucking at the tight pencil skirt, stopping at every curve to try and weasel out of it even more.

Eventually I got it down to my ankles and kicked it off violently, cursing at the silly bit of material on the floor. I decided that since I was going to have to wear some business type clothes, I would need to find my own designer. Someone that didn't pronounce "Charlotte" as "CHAR-lottee"

I pulled the shirt over my head, a very thin and cool white t-shirt. I then scrambled into my jeans which hugged my hips tightly and I smiled as I sank into them. Having already kicked the designer heels off at the door, I sat down on the chair and pulled on my sneakers, tying the laces tightly. Smiling, I reached for a bag in the centre of the table-full of my make-up, perfume and jewerly. It made me shiver to think that this bag was already on the plane, ready for me to leave. So as I was flying over, another plane was getting fuelled and loaded, to take me here, on the day of my father's collapse.

I brushed my long hair, pulling the brush through the many knots. People had the misconception that having long blonde curly hair must be very heavenly but considering the amount of time it takes to shampoo, repeat, conditioner, blow dry, blow dry some more and then try and do something with it, I really just consider shaving my hair off.

I said this to my father in a joking sense and he flipped out at me. He ran at me and shook me by the shoulders, screaming that I must never do that. I was so frightened. It was as I got older that I found photographs of my mother and instantly realised why my blond locks were so important.

Finishing, I shove the bag under the table, knowing that someone will come and retrieve it later. Since the flight over to Domino City, I had abandoned the idea of even trying to do things for myself. At every turn, someone was offering me something or offering to do something for me. Having been asked the same question exhausted me more than actually doing the task itself.

I walked out of the room, on the lookout for any potential press that could have snuck into the building. However, that thought was quickly dashed when I saw the extensive security measures littering around the building. I felt for the receptionist (her name badge read Jenna Hope) until I spotted that her computer screen was actually on shoe websites. I eyed the very large pile of paperwork that was dominating her desk and watched how she continued to browse abandoning her work, unknown to my presence behind her.

"Excuse me?" I interrupt and she stops and twirls round on her chair. I instantly think that my father has very odd taste in employees. First the French psycho and now…the slutty receptionist.

The girl had hair that was bright orange, the kind of orange you would expect to see on a traffic cone. It was clearly poorly dyed as her roots were a- tell- all kind of story, the black leaking through the hair. I tried to look at her eyes which were nearly impossible due to the incredibly long eyelashes that were glued on. They weren't normal eyelashes, no they were sparkling glitter and I felt like I had to stand back or be at risk of having my eye poked out. I sized her up, taking in the prominiously unbuttoned work shirt and the pencil skirt which I noticed had a larger than intended slit up the side-it was ripped right up to directly underneath her ass. I knew that even my father wouldn't tolerate this kind of uniform misuse…she must be sleeping with someone.

"Yes?" she said, her voice lower and a bit more gruff than I would have expected from such a girly girl. I wondered if she was from the streets. It would have been just like my father to employ someone with little opportunites in life, just to look good. Having the kind of pay salary that she must get would have led to the fake and cheap accesseries that this girl was flaunting.

"I was wondering if you could get back to your work, instead of wasting time online-shopping. " I say dominating, causing her to jerk back a little at my instructions. I couldn't help but notice she instantly look me up and down, sneering at the low budget shoes on my feet.

"I beg your pardon Miss, but can I ask… **who do you think you are?**" she says, as she crosses her arms and looks at me. I lift my eyes and stare her straight in the face, something that I see gets an instant reaction as she looks unsettled. My eyes can do that sometimes.

"Me? Oh, no one…but your new boss!" I say, my voice rising and she jumps. The lobby goes silent and everyone looks at me, something that confirms who I say I am. I urge them all to continue as I deal with Jenna.

"YOU'RE Miss Pegasus?"

"Oh yes, why? Can't an heiress get away with this brand of sneakers? I know its no "Gucci" but hey, I live for comfort." I say, sarcasm dripping from my lips. I gesture to the obviously fake bracelets hanging from her arms and she recoils, hiding her arms behind her back.

"Now, like I said, get back to work and if I catch you not doing your work again, believe me…Miss Hope…that I won't be afraid to fire my first ever employee. Are we clear?"

She nods slowly and I encourage her to get back to work. She instantly spins round and starts typing away furiously, the keyboard rattling away as she hurried with her work. I smirk and stroll away, feeling very triumphant with myself.

"Terriorising the staff are we?" Billiard says, his lips curled upwards as I walk up next to him.

"Me? NEVER!" I say, throwing my hand away and punching him slightly on the shoulder. I wonder how hard I would have to punch to get this guy to get him to even move. This man is built like a brick house!

"Anyway, what's the situation?"

"Well, we've cleared the courtyard, the police have been helpful in making sure no press are allowed anywhere on the ground. But…"

"But?"

"But they're still lurking around. See the vans round the corner? Yeah, there all cluttered all the way around the block. They know you're going to have to come out one way or another."

"What about the back entrance?"

"There too. There's even more back there because they think that it's more likely that you're going to try and sneak out the back door."

"So how exactly do you expect to get me out of here? Air -lift me out?"

"No…that wouldn't work."

"Why, is there press on the roof too?!"

"No…the helicopter is in the shop."

I shake my head and pull back the blinds, getting a glance outside. To the average eye, it looks empty. The whole path is clear, apart from the papers and litter. However, if you narrow your eyes, you can desperately spot hordes of them, hiding behind bushes or in alleyways, waiting for me walk out the door.

I stop and look at Billiard who knows me well. He knows I have an idea.

I rub my head, thinking of what size my suit was. Size eight.

"Miss Hope! I announce. She jumps and stands up at her desk, looking at me.

"Yes Miss Pegasus?"

"What size of clothes do you wear?"

Everyone looks at each other and Jenna looks a little embarrassed.

"Size eight Miss Pegasus."

"How tall are you?"

"5, 4."

I smirk and gesture to Billiard who gives me the thumbs up- the go ahead. I grab her hand and pull her out, towards the conference room.

"What are you doing Miss Pegasus?"

"Never-mind, all I'm going to say is when they say run, run, RUN FAST."

"What has that got to do with the time of day?"

"You'll see."


	6. The Meeting

Seto Kaiba stepped out of his limo, his long legs carrying his ahead quickly. A few members of the press jumped into his path and he growled, pushing them out of his way. He was surprised that there wasn't as much press around today but dismissed the thought as he strolled onwards, the automatic hospital doors swinging open.

"Good evening Mr Kaiba" a hospital nurse purred at him as she strutted past him, fluttering her eyelashes. Seto dismissed the nurse's play at him and continued walking, entering an elevator and punching in level 6. He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, tapping his foot impatiently as the stupid elevator music started to get on his nerves. He grinded his teeth, ready to scream but luckily, the elevator ground to a halt and the doors slowly opened.

He walked out and along the long hall. He passed old people, pulling themselves along the hall holding on stretchers, doctors and nurses standing idly at the water cooler and little children who had no idea where they were. Every single one of them looked up as he walked by. He was used to the attention, he hardly blinked when several nurses collapsed into fits of giggles especially one which he had to brush past. He looked like she was going to faint.

He smirked and turned the corridor. He counted the door numbers on the door. 530, 531, 532, 533…

He was so busy looking for 536 that he didn't notice the girl walking behind him, holding a steaming cup of coffee whilst texting on her phone.

He spotted the door and peered through the glass window. He clocked eye instantly on the man in the bed, the man with the oxygen mask strapped to his face. The life support machine system pumped away, making very loud beeping noise that signalled that he was still alive. Kaiba was tempted to enter the room but he didn't have time. He had to get back to work.

He turned on his heels and stepped forward…crashing right into the petite blonde behind him. She bashed against him, her elbows digging into his stomach. She fell forwards, her cup of coffee spilling all over Kaiba's white trench coat. He snarled, absolute raging as he yanked himself away, disgusted by the dripping coffee that was staining his coat.

"What the HELL do you think you're doing?" he bellowed and suddenly the hallway was empty. No one wanted to be around when Seto Kaiba was pissed off.

"I'm sorry! It was an accident!" the girl screamed as her cheeks ran pink. "Here let me help…"

"GET OFF ME!" he screamed, slapping away her attempts to try and help him. He growled and wiped himself clean, cursing under his breath.

"Gee, you don't need to be such a jerk. It was an accident!" she screamed back, her own temper starting to flare. This guy was such an ass.

"Do you even know who I am?" Kaiba said as he groaned as he saw that his coat had been stained.

"Actually no but you know what! I don't want to know who you are. Now if you don't want my help, please get out of the way!"

Kaiba shook his head with anger and refused to move, standing firmly in the middle of the corridor, blocking her path.

"You are un-believeable!" she screamed in his face and gave him a small shove, pushing herself past him.

"Who do you think are pushing? "Kaiba threatened, watching her storm off, clenching his fists.

"You'll regret that."

She stopped and turned round and smiled, a sickly sweet smile and said "Bite me" before walking into room 536, slamming the door behind her. Kaiba suddenly stopped for a moment, momentarily distracted.

He was curious, following her and peered through the glass. Why was she in there? He watched as she walked in the door, her fists clenched and her face red with anger. She growled and dumped her now empty coffee cup in the bin and stamped her feet before wiping her face with a paper towel. She turned to the right giving him a view to her face. Her blonde hair covered half her face but Kaiba could see she was undoubtably very beautiful, even if she had angered him. Her lips were bruised slightly as she had a habit of chewing her lower lip which she did every two minutes.

She walked to the bed side of Pegasus, clutching her hands. Her face was now drained and turned a ghostly white as she stood over him, her face turned downwards. Kaiba noticed how her hands twitched and reached outwards, taking hold of Pegasus's lifeless hands.

Tears were pouring down her cheeks but she stood there, still as a statue.

Kaiba still felt like barraging in and giving her a good talking to.

No one spills coffee on Seto Kaiba.

But at the same time, he was interested in why she so upset. He looked at her trembling figure and looked her up and down. She was dressed very casually, very poorly in Kaiba's opinion. It was only when her phone started buzzing that she came back to life and answered it, did he finally realise who he had just met.

"Charlotte Pegasus, what's up?"

Kaiba instantly recognised her, though shocked by her casual attire. She was a far cry from the prim and polished girl who he had just seen on TV. You would never guess that behind the jeans and scruffy sneakers that she was a heiress and Kaiba scoulded himself silently for not being so attentive. It wasn't like him to miss these things.

"Ok, I'm on my way."

She hung up the phone and sighed before leaning in and planted a loving kiss on her father's cheek before swiftly turning round and walking to the door. Her foot fell through the air and she stopped, her eyes instantly clocking on the tall figure behind the door. Her face grew hard as she spotted his face through the window and she tightened her hands into fists and stormed to the door, pulling it open, causing Kaiba to step back instantly as she squared up to him.

"Why are you standing outside my father's room?" she demanded, folding her arms and pressing her lips tightly together. Kaiba studied her face, noticing how her eyes seemed to flicker colour when she was angry.

Kaiba remained quiet for a moment, acting cool and composed as always.

"I don't need to justify myself to the likes of you." He snapped and turned on his heels, walking away, the tails of his trench coat flying out behind him.

Her mouth flew open, disgusted how one person could act so arrgoant. Never one to let someone be so rude to her, she ran after him.

"Where do you get the nerve to talk to people like that? It's simply unacceptable."

"I think telling me what is acceptable and what isn't is not part of your business." He rebounded, punching the elevator button and stopping to wait for it to arrive. It felt like forever, his palm twitched with anticipation as he watched the dial move very slowly, tuning out to her pointless babbling.

Finally the door opened and Kaiba stepped in, moaning slightly as she insisted on joining him for the journey down.

"…you're not God you know. You can't speak to people like that."

"In my world, I am."

"Don't you get tired of being such a conceited jerk?"

Kaiba stopped for a moment and looked at her, surprised that she had courage to actually stare him back in the eyes. He wondered how she could be confident standing in front of him, openly critising his attitude. He never cared what anyone thought or said about him but for some reason, hearing it from her made his blood boil. She was after all Pegasus's daughter, a man he loathed. He wouldn't take it from someone like that.

"I hardly think you are perfect. I mean, look at you." He said and she shrugged her shoulders, hardly moved by his insult.

"My appearance means very little to me."

"Well then, you are stupid. And I have no time for stupid people." He said and she had to stop herself from landing one right on his jaw. If he hadn't had such striking features, she wouldn't have felt so bad with breaking his nose but she shook her head, concentrating on hating this idiot.

No sooner than the elevator had reached ground floor and the doors open, Kaiba practically zoomed out, putting distance between himself and Charlotte. When she popped up beside him once more, he turned his head to the other side and she found she was instantly angered again by his reluctance to look at her. He was SO rude.

"All I'm going to say is that, no matter how high and mighty YOU think you are, there are other people to consider…"

"LOOK" he said, stopping in the middle of the doorway to the hospital.

"If I needed someone to babble on about the 'importance of treating people right' then I have a list of people who I hate I could go to. I'm not going to waste my time talking to someone who goes round not looking where they're going and pouring coffee over people. Now, THAT'S rude."

"Wait one second!" she said, determined that no matter how much he tried to walk away from her, she would follow. She had never met someone with an attitude problem this bad.

"You're wasting your time."

"Stop!" she yelled out, grabbing his coat, causing Kaiba to instantly stop. His whole body froze and he breathed in, his head turning round to give her the coldest stare she had ever received.

"Don't. Touch. Me."

She gripped the fabric tighter, pleased that she had got his attention at last, even if that attention was frightening her.

"I don't know who you are but what I've been raised to believe that every person should be treated with respect. No person has the right to act superior for any reason. People like you infuriate me. Your attitude stinks!"

He looked her, thinking how fake she sounded with her little speech. The offspring of Pegasus would ever spew such socialist garbage. She was obviously just as two-faced and sneaky as he was though he did admit, her face was rather convincing. She would make a great actress.

He rolled his eyes and growled, yanking the fabric away from her, pushing her away. She huffed and watched him go, hoping that she would never have to deal with such an inconsiderate person ever again. She knew that the world of business would have a lot of difficult people but he really wasn't someone she thought that she could deal with on a daily basis.

Kaiba, on the other hand smirked as he walked away, climbing back into his limo. He tapped his finger on the window, gazing out as the car started to roll away. He watched the girl on the pavement, pleased with how easily she had been wound up. His suspicions had yet again been confirmed. She was no business woman. Pegasus was a fool for leaving his company in her hands. In a matter of weeks, she would collapse under the weight of running a huge business like that and then, it would Kaiba's opportunity to reach under and rip it all out from under her.

He flipped through the schedule, instantly smiling as he spotted that first thing tomorrow morning would detail an official meeting with the "new CEO of Industrial Illusions." Kaiba slammed it shut and linked his hands together, already betting with himself how quickly it would take for her to crack.

2 months was the odds on favourite.


	7. Jenna

_Jenna was furious._

_She was absolutely shaking with anger. She screamed and ripped off the suit jacket, throwing it to the floor and stamping hard on the jacket, making sure to grind her high heel shoes into the fabric, leaving her dirty footprints on the chest. She blew steam out of her nose and pulled her vest over her head, leaving her in her high push up bra. She unzipped the skirt and it fell to the floor, her teeny tiny waist able to slip out of it easy. Her hands were shaking violently and she crushed it up in her hands before with a tremendous yell, she clucked it at the wall, which it's yellow wallpaper was starting to peel itself down the wall._

_She turned to the wall length mirror on the wall, the mirror which had mascara marks and finger print stains all over it. She groaned as she ran her hands through her hair, tugging at the bright orange extensions in her head. One of them was practically hanging out already._

_She mumbled as she recounted how she had been grabbed by a practically determined journalist. He must have been a track star before becoming a member of the press because he was able to keep up with Jenna easyily. Though she had been wearing 5 inch high heels. _

_She carefully took the shoes off and held them in her hands. She admired the shiny plastic colour, very bold and very…Jenna Hope. She refused to damage these shoes in such a way, as she carefully took a wet -wipe and started to dust off the mud and dirt. She could see by the label they were designer. REAL designer._

_She had run through puddles where she had ended up with mud splashed all round her knees. She had been forced to push herself through a small forest, getting trigs caught in her hair and pieces of birds nests lodged in her extensions. She had even ran down a small hill, her heel getting stuck in the grass, resulting in her going head first down the full thing. She even had grass down her bra…which Jenna remembered wasn't the first time. Billy Johnston, sophomore year. She smiled as she remembered that one. Maybe she would give him a call later._

_She blew on the shoes and stood up, opening her closet. She put them in gently and shut the door, rubbing her dirty and grimy hands together. She strutted to the bathroom and started to run a bath. The phone started to ring and Jenna perked up, running into the kitchen which was two footsteps away from the living room and bedroom. She had been hoping she would have moved into a bigger apartment by now. She reminded herself to be extra sweet to Christopher. Maybe he would gladly pay the bills for her if she worked her ole "Jenna loving" magic._

"_Hey doll." She purred, picking up the phone, knowing exactly who it was._

"_Hello Jenna. Coming over tonight? I've missed you."_

_Jenna giggled, in the way she knew he liked and lay on the couch. Her anger was put on temporary hold, she knew that Christopher didn't like that in his women. Whatever she had been doing with Christopher for the last year, was greatly beneficial to her and she didn't want to screw it up. _

"_I've missed you too babe." She replied, her voice so sickly sweet that anyone hearing her would be instantly inclined to start vomiting._

"_Where were you today? It's Monday. We __**always**__ meet on Monday." He replied, his tone becoming serious._

_She stopped and sat up, her anger coming back._

"_I got…em…held up." She mumbled, feeling her temper soar as she recalled how she had forced to dress up and then run for her life. All while SHE had been escourted cosily out the building. Yeah, because she was so delicate and perfect and oh so special! _

_Jenna couldn't believe that she was the famous Charlotte Pegasus. She had heard whispers about the girl in the ladies room whilst applying her lippy but had expecting some designer decked out girl with sunglasses the size of her fist to walk in. Not a girl with scruffy clothes and hair that would make a cheerleader envious. Jenna hated her already._

"_Well, you know I'm busy. If you don't come over now then I guess what we have won't work out…"_

"_No, no I'm coming!" she shouted, sitting up and practically begging for him to stay on the line. _

"_Well, get over here quick." He finished, the line cutting off. Jenna groaned and slammed down the phone. She drummed her fingers on the small coffee table, not bothering to notice that she was missing several fake nails._

_She felt sick with anger. She couldn't stop picturing "her new boss's" smiling face . She was the kind of girl that Jenna could chew up and spit out for breakfast at school. The kind with the face that was as sweet as sugar, the girl that everyone loved. Everyone except Jenna. It annoyed her that she couldn't sort her out like she had done with every other girl she had a problem with. The ole "head down the toilet" plan never failed to install a bit of beautiful fear into her enemies._

_No, she just had to be the boss's daughter. Now, the boss!_

_She tugged at her hair desperately, feeling the usual rip as her straw like hair fell apart in her hands. She shrugged and tossed it away, letting it fall down the back of the musty old couch, joining the gathering of hair balls at the bottom._

_Jenna had been working at Industrial Illusions for exactly 2 years now. She had dropped out of school at sixteen, thinking she had been knocked up by Billy, though it had turned out to be a false alarm. Not knowing what to do, she had came across an advertisement in the paper that requested for a lowly paid cleaner. Jenna knew she had to start somewhere and wearing her best second hand black dress, she had went to the interview._

_She had been fully expecting to be interviewed by "Mr Duel Monsters" himself but had quickly found out over the years that he very rarely came into the company. At least to deal with employment and other petty matters. He most came in to deal with card designment and even then, over the years he began to play less of a role in. He mostly worked from his island home._

_It was then that she met Christopher. Christopher was one of the top executives of the company, employed by Pegasus to keep everything working smoothly when he wasn't around. She had been sent in by the secretary, a girl that Jenna had quickly disliked because she was snotty and judged her by her tattered clothes. She walked into the office and was instantly taken in by his charming looks. He was not the tallest man she had ever seen but he had a lot going for him. He was older than she was. When she was 16, he was 28. _

_He was very handsome, always clean shaven and very well dressed. His cushy office job had put him a very comfortable position financially. And romantically seeing as his wife working in marketing…_

"_Jenna. Nice to meet you." He had stood up, walked over to her and shook her hand firmly. She took his hand and leaned in whilst sticking out her well- developed chest, smiling. It seemed her looks still had that effect on men as it did boys. 30 minutes later, she had secured the job, as well as the other bonuses that were __**definitely**__ not mentioned in the small print of the contract she signed._

_2 years later, Jenna had been moved up from cleaner to typing assistant to full- fledged secretary. The "official" pay wasn't that great but the 'pay' that she received from Christopher was more than enough to keep her happy. Whenever she wanted something, she just nibbled on Christopher's ear and said all the right things and BINGO! She got it…and so did he._

_It annoyed her that this time things couldn't go that way right now. She knew that they would have be extra careful. She had already gotten onto Charlotte's radar with the online-shopping stunt and did not want to stay there. She decided she would kiss up to her for the time being. She eyed the pile of bills on the table and groaned. She wished she didn't have to._

_She suddenly remembered the bath and jumped to her feet. The water was over flowing over the edge and she squealed, her hands pulling the taps to a halt. She leaned against the wall and pounded the radiator behind her with her fists. Things were just not going here way._


	8. YOU!

It would be hard to be anything but impressed by my father's townhouse in Domino. Especially after viewing the elaborate duelling arena in the centre of the mansion. WOAH!

My father was never one to spare expense especially when it came to the latest duelling equipment. That is why the contract with Kaiba Corp is so important. At least that's what I keep being told is the reason. Over and over, I have information coming at me-left, right and centre.

"Charlotte, don't forget this!" or "Charlotte, remember this!"

I knew that I would have to listen to a lot of information but who knew being the boss required so much work?

Anyway, as I work up the next morning, I looked around my large room, sitting up and stretching my arms. I thought I could fit around 30 people in my bed. It was the comfiest king sized bed ever and I suddenly realised I had missed coming here and not just for the soft bedding.

I would sometimes be allowed to come with my father on visits to the city but found that he kept me in this house most of the time. He was terribly protective. It was during all these lonely days that I discovered my love for Duel Monsters. And it wasn't even just the cards, it was the system.

I would sneak into my father's room and "steal" the blue prints for the technology, engrossed at all the specific markings and very important changes that were essential to making it work. I would always put it back naturally but only after I had taken a quick copy for my own personal reference. I looked on the walls and smiled, seeing my first attempts at creating my own duel software. Safe to safe, the first ones weren't too bright but not bad for a childish attempt I have to say!

I pull myself out of my bed and walk over to the wardrobe, flinging open the large maghoney doors. I let out a loud groan when all I can see is work clothes. From wall to wall are designer dresses and suits, with the occasional white blouse and skirt, all of course very pricey and very tight fitting.

I decide that since going naked is not going to be an option, I pull out the blouse and long black skirt, holding it up to my body. It doesn't look too bad so I slip it on, pleased that the silly Madame le Bow at least got my favourite fabric right. The Egyptian cotton feels so soft and silky on my skin that I feel tempted to start fisting the material in my fingers but I control myself, knowing that the slightest touch will cause the material to wrinkle.

"Now, what does a CEO wear her hair like?" I think to myself, beginning to brush my hair into submission. I decide that I should at least move the front out of my face, try and strike an "I'm the boss but I still have awesome hair" kind of vibe.

I reach for a silver hairclip and push it between a large section of my hair, holding it in place. My face feels bare and cold having lost the hair around my ears and I smile as I position the rest of my hair to run down my back. I touch my face, thinking whether my nose, eyes or mouth look too big or lop sided but dismiss the thoughts, deciding that today is not the time for insecurities.

I eventually slip into my shoes-black Jimmy Choo's with a platform. They fit perfectly on my feet but I still hope that I don't have to do too much standing or walking around today. Designer shoes are not made for walking in. They are for looking H.O.T in.

I laugh as I listen to myself, unable to believe I'm about to officially start my first day. I think how great my friends would find this and then feel a little sad because technically, I don't actually have any friends. I sigh and clip on my watch, even though I never wear watches. It just seems like the kind of thing that CEO's would wear.

I practice silently talking and checking my watch animatedly, unaware that the door has opened and Billiard is watching me, clearly amused by my unintentional performance.

"Having fun?"

I stop and my shoulders slump as I sigh and look at him, seeing how he chuckles at me.

"Yes in fact I am." I say stubbornly, stifling a laugh as I quickly walk past him.

"Where to this morning?"

"Kaiba Corp. You have a meeting with Mr Kaiba."

"Oh, yes THAT thing. Well if I must…"

"Awww, look at you. Starting to sound like a real CEO already. I knew you had it in you." He sarcastically sings at me and I roll my eyes, stepping out into the courtyard. Beyond the large iron gates are rows and rows of press members but thanks to the distance between the house and the gates, I'm safely in the limo with the blacked out windows before any of the pests can get a good shot of me.

The limo rumbles along the road and I go sliding along the cold leather seats as we harshly turn the corner. I feel incredibly alone in the back seat. I contemplate bargaining with Billiard to have my own car flown over. I miss my special blue cadiliac which I named "Marnie" for no reason other than I thought she needed a name. Though, I know Billiard would insist on being in the passenger seat which is always interesting. The way he watches me, comments on my speed and tuts when I turn a corner a bit too harshly puts me on edge. He's very much like a father figure though he lets me do more things in life than my actual father did.

I sometimes think he was the reason my father let me go off to university eventually. He did take my side a lot of the time which I was incredibly grateful for.

Eventually after a very lonesome journey, the limo squeals to a halt. I tuck a strand of my hair away as the door opens and a hand is reached out to me. I take it and stand up, gazing up at the very impressive building towering over me. I think that to create this building must have cost a pretty penny.

"So tell me Billiard, what is this guy really like?" I question, digging for dirt on this Seto Kaiba guy. All I know about him is that apparently he's a ruthless businessman.

"He's very…set in his ways."

"Set in his ways? Come on, give me something to work with!"

"What can I say…once you met him, you'll know what I mean."

I ponder what he trying to say as a security guard holds the door open for us. I nod my appreciation at them as I walk into the lobby, instantly greeting by the smiling receptionist.

"Good morning Miss Pegasus!" she sings in a very cheerful mood with the biggest smile on her face.

"Where can I get a receptionist like that?" I whisper to Billiard.

We take the elevator up to the top floor. However, roughly around the eighth floor the door opens and in steps a girl around my age with very short pixie cut hair. She looks up at me and smiles quietly, stepping in beside us at my right. I know Billiard would prefer for me to move over so he could go in the middle, in his mind believing everyone is out to get me.

Even this pretty young thing.

However, she looks harmless due to her large child- like hazel nut coloured eyes which blink rapidly. I notice that she's wearing contacts and think she would look prettier with a nice pair of glasses on her face. Her nose is slightly pointed but not noticeable. I love her hair style, not many girls can pull off a hair do that short. I look at her outfit, instantly wondering why she working for a bland corporation instead of a fashion firm. Her clothes are very hip, suiting her long frame. Even though her body shape is straight down, the clothes give her an edge and she looks very appealing.

"Hello." I say cheerfully. I'm feeling in the mood for conversation.

She looks at me, a little startled at my friendly tone. She looks like she's used to being shouted at and I wonder why.

"Good morning." She says and I instantly fall in love with her accent.

"Top floor?" I say, gesturing to the board.

She nods and says "Yep."

The journey is silent and she stares at the floor awkwardly. I start conversation back up.

"I've got a meeting with Seto Kaiba. Is he your boss?"

She looks at me and raises an eyebrow, looking a little unsure whether she should answer me.

"Yes…I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"Forget I said that!" she says, her face looking alarmed. She puts her hands up and shakes a little.

"Okay…well tell me, what's he REALLY like?"

"You're not a journalist are you?" she inquires, leaning in questionably.

"Of course not! I'm Charlotte" I say defensively, holding a hand to my chest. She steps back and blinks at me, a small light eclipsing her face.

"Charlotte Pegasus?"

"Since the last time I checked… yes?"

She makes a small "oh" with her mouth and shuts up entirely. We have one floor to go but suddenly I'm desperate to get out of this awkward situation.

The elevator finally stops and I hop out of the elevator, jerking my head for Billiard to keep up with me. Small footsteps are behind us and I turn round and spot the girl is walking behind us. I walk nearly the full length of the corridor, wondering why she is still close behind. I stop and confront her.

"Are you following me?"

"No! Never!"

"I think you are" I accuse, crossing my arms.

"No, no, I would never..."

"Why are you following me?"

"I'm not…"

"MISS PEGAUS." A loud booming voice comes out of nowhere and we stop our conversation. I stop, recognising the gruffness of that voice. I lick my lips and furrow my brow, racking my brain. Where have I heard that voice? Where have I heard that voice?

"May I ask why you're harassing my staff?" the voice gets closer until it's literally coming from behind me. I slowly spin round and look up, recognising the face of the person. I recognise the brown hair, the crystal blue eyes that are shining with smug glee. That huge curling smirk that makes my toes curl. I open my mouth which has suddenly turned dry and I can't speak.

I'm gobsmacked.

I stand trying to catch my breath, silent which only increases his god damn stupid smirk. I want to slap it off his face but it keeps getting bigger, angering me more.

"Well?" his smugness makes me crazy.

"YOOOOU!" YOU'RE SETO KAIBA?!"


	9. Worst Day Ever

_Natalie knew that this morning wouldn't be a peaceful one. When she had rolled out of bed and had several failed attempts at trying to get her difficult contact into her eyes, she knew it was going to be "one of those days" right from the get go. She now had a very red left eye, having poked her eyelid several times._

_She had groaned as she brushed her teeth, checking her PDA and seeing the countless missed calls from the dragon boss. Her hand shook as she listened to the voice mail, pulling the phone away from her ear as his usual thunderous voice roared in her eye. She sighed and put her PDA down, smoothing her short hair down with a clump of hair goo. _

_She lifted her handy scissors and began to chop away, snipping the hair as she licked her lips, concentrated on getting the style right. She was far more interested in getting ready than she was by far in her own job. _

_Hours later, after primping and perfecting her sassy yet very appropriate work uniform she had ran for the bus, panting and eventually giving up and flagging a taxi. She had jumped out, throwing a note in the taxi drivers face and ran for the front door. She waved to Debby, the receptionist and smiled, fighting the sleep deprivation._

_She had ridden the elevator, suddenly remembering she needed to pick a parcel up for Mr Kaiba in the mail room. She guessed it must be that special part he was so desperate to get to help this duel software but she hadn't paid much attention. When someone looked at you the way her boss did, you didn't stop to ask questions. You got out of there. Fast._

_She wondered why she had stuck around in this job. The answer was simple: the pay was fabulous. Even though Mr Kaiba treated her like a slave, he knew that she was great at her job, even though she hated everything about it. _

_She was so busy caught up in her daydream that she didn't even hear the mail guys tell her it hadn't arrived yet. She snapped out of it and turned around, walking back to the elevator. She racked her brains, knowing that Mr Kaiba had a very important meeting this morning. One that she would be sitting in on, hurriedly trying to collect everything that was said. She winced, remembering the meeting with Mr Kon, a man who had a very bad habit of speaking very fast and every so often would his sentences would disappear into a language that Natalie didn't even know existed. It hadn't been the highlight of her career, though it had introduced her to the world of fast typing. _

_She jumped slightly as the door made a small beep and opened suddenly. The lift wasn't empty. A girl who was smaller than her who was chatting mildly to a burly man in a black suit turned towards her and smiled, her sweet grin instantly making the usually on edge assistant feel a bit better. She returned a meek smile and stepped in beside her, casting her eyes to the floor awkwardly._

_The girl was very well dressed but was also very sweet looking, her long blonde hair making her the perfect ideal dream girl. Though she was the picture perfect blonde, she neither looked slutty or ditzy. She held herself with a certain gracefulness and made Natalie feel warm and not ashamed for having a conversation unlike her current boss. Natalie got a nice vibe from her though she tried to keep herself to herself until the girl started to pester her about the boss. Was she a reporter?_

_A few odd sentences later, Charlotte strode off, her high heels clicking along the marble floor. Natalie was tempted to go back down in the elevator to avoid what was about to happen. She had to walk along the same corridor and was embarrassed to say it looked like she was stalking her. Though, when she confronted her, she would have rather stood there and took it, rather than the looming figure appear behind her and start to speak. She groaned. Here we go._

"Are you quite finished?" Seto Kaiba spat, brushing his mousy brown hair smugly as he couldn't help but feel pleased with himself as he watched how she looked both shocked and outraged. He crossed his long arms over each other and stood in the hallway, like a dark shadow hanging over her. Charlotte eventually pulled herself together and cleared her dry throat, her mouth curling up at the side with disgust.

"You lied to me."

"I beg your pardon?"

"You never told me you were Seto Kaiba, the other day at the hospital!"

"You never asked." He said, toying with her. She gasped.

"Don't play dumb."

"I'm far than 'dumb' Miss Pegasus. Now, if you will? We have a meeting to complete. And frankly, I'd rather get it done as quickly as possible. I am a VERY busy man." He said, breathing out through his nose vainly and she snorted, disgusted by his lack of courtesy. She knew that this was what Billiard meant by set in his own ways. He clearly thought everything would and should go his way. Everyone should bend to suit the needs of the great Seto Kaiba. "Think again." She thought.

"Very well." She replied emotional less, following the extended hand into the office. She was surprised when she turned to see if he was following that in walked the girl in the elevator. She walked past her, not making eye contact and sat on the long leather couch at the far side of the room. She instantly pulled out a laptop and set it up, cracking her fingers and sitting ready, all before Charlotte had even been offered a seat. She cocked an eyebrow as Seto Kaiba stopped and looked at her. She put her best "who are you looking at face" and stuck her lips out, trying to appear tough and strong, secretly worrying that she was actually looking like a spoiled child.

"Take a seat Miss Pegasus." Kaiba said coldly. She heard the door close behind her and realised Billiard was gone. She felt a little alone, like maybe Kaiba and the girl were going to brutally murder her and stash her body away, burn it up in the furnace. By the harsh, unwelcoming stare that Kaiba was currently giving her, even that sounded like a little too good for her.

"I trust you know why we're here…"

"Of course." She said confidently, sticking her chin in the air. Kaiba smirked.

"And?"

"And what?"

"Enlighten us, why are we here?"

"To have a meeting?"

"Because?"

"Because…"

"It's clear to me that you don't have a clue what you're talking about." Kaiba said, looking at his fingernails, making Charlotte angry that he wasn't being as attentive as he should be. Kaiba thought this was a waste of time, she didn't know a thing about business and he was happy to push his luck and make her feel like crawling under a hole in the ground. Charlotte wasn't the type to go down without a fight though. When she was down, she got right back up.

"Because the contract between the two companies needs renewing. It's currently being set for the last five years and next month will be officially expired, meaning that the trade and work policy will no longer be able to offer the great financial and economic benefits that it had brought you and MY companies over the years. Therefore, today we need to discuss and arrange a new contract, preferably a contract that is not as long as five years as due to the harsh economic times, it is impossible to predict the future of business and neither of us should be held down by such a binding, inflexible deal. HA!" she said fast, rarely stopping for a breath. She was breathless.

She panted slightly but her eyes refused to move away from Kaiba's slightly astounded face. She sat back, putting a hand on her steady beating heart but refused to give up, convinced that even though she had momentarily stumped him, he would continue to beat her down, for whatever unknown reason he might have against her.

Seto Kaiba was noticeably set back. He didn't think she would have any sort of knowledge about HIS world but yet, she had just given him an answer that was in depth and covered almost all aspects of why they were here today. He sat forward and started to speak again.

"I suppose that is an appropriate answer."

"THAT'S RIGHT." She wheezed.

"For a child…"

"Yes a…what are you getting at?" she sat forward, narrowing her eyes. She would allow toying and teasing but when she was so clearly being insulted, she had a tendency for standing up for herself.

"Well, it's simple." He flung his hand away dismissively. "Your answer lacks true understanding of the world of business. Even your father would have given a better answer…even if he is insane."

"Speak up" she hissed, leaning forward and banging a hand on the desk. She got his attention and the clicking of the laptop keys stopped entirely. Natalie squeaked as she observed the stand- off. Her stone cold boss staring intensively at Charlotte who was obviously not willing to back down, her own eyes alight with a completely new kind of emotion. Family pride.

"Back to the subject…" Kaiba returned to the conversation, steering Charlotte's mind away for the moment. She removed her hand, getting a horrible feeling about Seto Kaiba. He seemed to enjoy insulting her but his insults were never direct. They were very well preserved, disguised by a cough or a low murmur. She had no idea why he would get such a thrill from making her angry, what could it possibly give him? Was it cheap thrills? Maybe behind those cold, twisted and undoubting mesmerising crystal eyes he was secretly a pervert, getting his kicks out of being verbally abusive? She doubted that, or at least deeply wanted to deny that when she noticed the sweet dimples in his cheeks. THAT she really wanted to deny.

The man was a nuisance. He continued to talk, about the history of his company and Charlotte felt incredibly bored. He was interested in his company so much. He eyed his desk. Seeing no family photographs, he wondered what kind of man he was. Did he care about anything other than work?

When he shook his head while talking, her sharp eyes noticed some kind of necklace, tucked away behind his tall work shirt. She focused on the chain, following it down his long neck where it cut off. She chewed her lip, thinking that it was a strange thing for such a reserved man to be one for wearing a necklace. She pondered it, unaware that Kaiba had noticed that her eyes were looking especially dreamy all of a sudden.

"Are you listening?"

"Eh?"

"MISS PEGASUS!" he stood up all of a sudden, imposing his authority. Seto Kaiba never let anyone think they could not take him seriously. He was known for being cruel in business; he would drop anyone at the drop of a hat when it no longer brought him benefits. He had learned this age old technique from his mentor and step father, Gozaburo- a man that made Kaiba's blood boil, far more than a chilling man like Pegasus.

"Yes?"

"Are you listening?"

"Absolutely!"

"Well, tell me: what are your opinions on the latest software designs that I've just been explaining for the last ten minutes? I'd love to hear what YOU of all people think of them."

She blinked but smiled strangely and began to speak, grateful that he had thrown her a question that she actually had an interest in. She began to spew out all her thoughts, about the need to increase the quality of the graphics, the need for the sound to match it perfectly or else risking the possibility of the consumers rejecting the product for it not being the real experience that they had dreamed of. She was regurgitating almost everything she had spoken about in the last four years, everything that she had such a driving passion for. As a person, this was what made her come alive. This was what made her…Charlotte.

Not Charlotte Pegasus, daughter of renounced Duel Monsters creator, Maximillion Pegasus.

Just Charlotte.

As she gave her speech, Kaiba stroked his chin, watching her. He didn't realise how his eyes casually glanced down her, watching her sculptured lips move quickly as she spoke. He couldn't help but notice how her eyes seemed to be in a completely different place, as they darted around the room, getting lost in her words.

Eventually he spoke honestly. "What a load of rubbish."

She stopped mid-sentence, letting the words fall from her mouth and she flicked her eyelashes up, and for some reason, he looked deep in her confused eyes.

"What?"

"I'm going to be honest Miss Pegasus I…"

"Charlotte."

"What did you say?"

"My name is Charlotte" she says plainly and Natalie stops, looking at Mr Kaiba who looks like he's swallowing a bug.

"Yes, but your last name is Pegasus, am I correct?" he says quickly, starting to speak again, trying to forget she hadn't interrupted him.

"Yes…but my first name is C-H-A-R-L-O-T-T-E" she said naively, spelling it out, getting a bit riled up that he couldn't call her by her first name. She got that he was so caught up in trying to be professional but surely calling her by her first name, especially since they were going to be working so closely wouldn't be completely out of the question.

"Can you please speak like an adult Miss Pegasus?" he hissed, losing his patience with the girl.

"For once."

"I heard that!" she interrupted, pointing a finger. He heard Natalie double click and hit the back bottom. Charlotte wondered what the minutes of this meeting would look like. Somewhere along the lines of out of the ordinary was the best bet.

"Now, like I was saying…"

"And like I was saying" she spoke up louder than him, something she instantly realised he wasn't used to. "My first name is Charlotte, just like your first name is Seto, right Seto?"

EEEEEEEEEK.

Charlotte squealed as she covered her ears as sharp nails harshly dragged themselves across the glass table. The shrill noise was incredibly painful and made Charlotte's skin crawl, her whole body shrank into a curled up position as the sound filled her ears.

"Will you PLEASE stop that horrid noise?" she begged pathetically as the noise got louder and more painful, the noise dragging itself out. It sounded like it was getting faster, the scrapping noise going back and forth.

"Why? Is it bothering you?" a very evil and annoyed voice said quietly. Seto Kaiba grinded his teeth, the vibrations in his mouth spiralling down his throat and mixing with the vile feeling in his stomach that was created when she uttered his first name.

NO ONE ever called him by his first name. The only person was Mokuba and that was how Kaiba wanted (and needed) it to be. Anyone that ever dared to make that mistake wound up rejecting it.

"Why are you making that noise?" she whimpered, feeling her heart rate pound her chest as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to block out the horrible sound.

"Don't EVER call me that."

"Call you what? Seto?"

"GET OUT."

"What?"

She was so confused. The noise stopped and she dropped her hands from her ears slowly, her eyes watching his face grow darker and darker. He brought his hands up, his fingers raw from being dragged across the hard glass. He was acting very demonic all of a sudden.

"Leave this office."

"I don't understand…"

"Of course you wouldn't" he said. "People like you wouldn't know a single thing about any of this."

"People like me?" she repeated, pressing her cold lips together, feeling a sick taste appear in her mouth.

"Yes, people like you. People that think just because they have a little bit of money they can do anything they want despite being clearly naïve and...how should I put it in a way you would answer? Um...dumb? I'm going to tell you something _princess…" _he stood up and leaned himself over the desk. Charlotte felt the need to stand up, getting an extra step closer and looking at him fully in the eye, daring him to finish the sentence.

"…I **hated** your father and everything I ever had to do that made me come into contact with him. And clearly you're just the spitting image. _A useless rat. _Now, get out!"

Before she could think, her hand came flying upwards and made contact, her hand shaking with anger as it slammed against his skin. Her body was hot with anger and she had indirectly channelled that into her slap, using a great deal of force as his face was now raw and her hand mark was glowing on his cheek. He gasped suddenly and touched his face, boiling over as his cheek started to sting. Before he could reach out and grab the person he had quickly began to loath, she had turned and flounced off, her long hair billowing out behind her, along with wet tears.

She stopped and heard his footsteps follow her. She swiftly turned her eyes red with tears and said "**You** are an absolute parasite and I hope you rot in hell…oh and before I go, no one in the right mind would buy any of those ideas- **ITS CRAP**."

She slammed the door, so loud that she was sure everyone in the company-wait, the whole world would have heard. She dried her eyes and walked away.

It wasn't the fact he was being so mean to her. Plenty of people had been mean to her over the years and the stuff that they had called her would make a sailor blush. It was more or else, the exact words he had used. "_Useless rat" _and "_Naïve and dumb" _rang constantly in her head. Over and over.

_Useless rat._

_Naïve._

_Dumb._

It burned in her chest and she had to hold her breath as the air around her got tight. It hurt. It hurt so badly. Not because of him.

But because her worst fears had come true.

Hearing the things that she feared about herself from someone else killed her.

It hurt. It hurt badly.


	10. The Past

"_Want to be my friend?"_

"_Okay."_

_Charlotte was nine years old and in the prime of her cuteness, her blonde hair was sprouting into long pigtails, highlighted by the silk white ribbons that were laced through her hair. She was wearing a small velvet red dress, with a sash that ran round her and was tied into a very large glittering bow at the back. It was the night of her father's grand party, a celebration of his achievements but to Charlotte, this meant very little. As she had watched her father walk around the room, chatting animatedly to everyone and kissing the women's cheek, she had shyly stood on the edge of the room, hiding behind the large plant displays. That is until a man with a tag that read "Billiard" came up to her and pushed her lightly, causing her to blush and look at him. His smiling face made her feel a little less shy and he sank to her level. He was young, well young for the standards of a body guard. He must have been in his late twenties but Charlotte only looked at his eyes, his very kind eyes. He urged her to go speak to her father and jerked his head to Pegasus who was laughing at something someone had said. She gulped and clasped her hands behind her back, walking through the crowds. They parted like sea, the gowns of the glamorous women swishing around her as they made room for her and she came up beside her father. A hush fell over the taking men and Pegasus stopped, looking down at the blushing child at his legs. He smiled lovingly and crouched down, swooping his daughter into his arms and lifting her into his arms. _

"_Gentlemen, I would like to introduce my daughter, Charlotte. Charlotte, would you like to say hello to the nice men?" Pegasus purred sipping from his champagne flute as Charlotte relaxed in his arms, clutching his neck. She smiled: a smile that for a child took the breath away of the group of people in Pegasus's company. One of those men was Gozaboro Kaiba. _

_He sipped at his own glass, one hand in his suit pocket and watched the father and daughter in their embrace. He observed how dependent Pegasus's daughter was of him, how she held him that little bit too tightly but let go when she knew that he needed her too. He felt like complimenting Pegasus on his upbringing of the child, thinking of the pair of orphans he was now bringing up._

"_Pegasus, how old is your child?" he said curiously._

_Pegasus swallowed and hugged his daughter against his chest encouragingly._

"_Nine years old" she replied in her small girly tone, looking at GozaBoro. She had eyes that were very unusual for a child. While they were large and full of innocence and daydreams, she looked very serious and GozaBoro knew that this was down to the loss of her mother. He saw it in his own adopted son: Seto._

_He tore his watchful eyes away from the parent and child, just as Pegasus was giving his daughter a much deserved kiss on the cheek and looked behind him. He narrowed his eyes, disgusted that Seto and the nuisance of a child, Mokuba were nowhere to be seen. He was almost positive that this was because of Mokuba's behaviour earlier. Goza Boro would not tolerate such childish behaviour. Mokuba had walked in on unnoticed that day when he had been strictly telling Seto about his responsibilities. He had deeply unsatisfied with his efforts of late and had risen from his chair, walking over to where the small brown haired boy stood in the centre of the room. He had grabbed a news- paper, rolled in tightly into a rock solid hard ball and swiftly struck it across Setos face, asserting his authority._

_Seto had winced at first but silenced himself, not wanting to give Goza Boro the need to strike him harder. He had gritted his teeth as the paper had slapped across his face, the paper scratching his cheek, indenting the skins. The river of blood had leaked from his face and Mokuba had jumped out as Goza Boro when to repeat the same action. Mokuba was crying, grabbing Seto by the waist and clinging tightly to him, whilst at the same time howling at the top of his voice. Goza Boro had to groan and call his security. He had them removed from his office while he sank into his chair, shaking._

_He would be dammed if he was showed up by the embarrassment of a child and whispered into the ear of his head security to fetch Seto. The man had shaken his head and before he could correct him harshly he had replied "No need."_

_He looked round and down as two small boys had appeared solemnly at his side: the larger one appearing much more together than the shaking infant tucked behind his arm. Goza Boro smiled; glad that he would no longer need to be pestered with annoying questions about the whereabouts of his new, most loved sons._

"_WHO is this?" Pegasus announced and Goza Boro had noticed he had let his daughter down at his feet. She clung to his white robe suit, something he would have slapped a child for. Though Pegasus looked comforted by it, his eyes lighting up every time he glanced down. Which was something he did quite often._

"_I would love to introduce my adopted son, Seto." He said, forgetting entirely about Mokuba. The boy was of little importance to him. If Seto would one day take over his company, he might as well ease him into his world._

"_Charming to meet you… Kaiba boy!" Pegasus chimed, getting an automatic disgruntled look flash across Setos face. He had never met Mr Pegasus in the flesh but he had disliked his relaxed and carefree attitude, acting like everything in the world was ok. In his head, Seto felt like screaming. While he may be living life up in this fabulous mansion and playing card games all day long, Seto had been fighting for a life for him and Mokuba. He hadn't been able to play games or be a child. He had lost the privilege to be a child when his parents had died in the fire. By the age of ten, Seto was practically an adult, burdened with problems that would make an adult weep in despair. He was far too serious and the other guests were confused by how serious and uncomfortable the child looked. _

"_Are you okay lad? I hope you are enjoying my party, I would hate to think you aren't!" Pegasus, said his voice rising and falling with dramatic power. Seto stiffened but replied politely "I am, very much so Mr Pegasus."_

_Suddenly, an idea flashed across Maximillion Pegasus's mind. He smiled and pressed his daughters back, pushing her forward, out of the shadows._

"_Have you met my daughter, Charlotte?"_

_The young boy looked at the girl his age, slightly younger and blinked. She shuffled her feet but looked up, her wide eyes meeting his. They locked eyes for a moment, that moment that if you blinked you would miss it. It was in this moment that a certain body guard who was watching intently picked up on, something that was born out of pure innocence._

_He saw the flash of lightening that unusually was released the moment they recognised each other's presence. He saw the way that Seto's tightly gripped hands, suddenly became more relaxed and his shoulders slumped, his posture becoming more comfortable. He saw how her shyness melted away and her tiny lips formed a smile. He saw how they leaned in, looking at what the other one was and seeing so many similarities in each other. They were children who longed for love of a parent, whether they knew it or not. He knew that they were thinking. He knew what they felt. It was the best part of childhood. Seeing someone at that age and not knowing who, what or where they came from but feeling something-something that was only a blip of a feeling-that made you curious. Billiard knew what this was. For him, it had been what had grown into a deep love for his wife. A childhood crush._

_He thought she would forget._

_It was such a fleeting moment of their lives that Billiard had doubted she would consider it significant at all. His thoughts of many years ago was confirmed when he heard the familiar cries emerge into the hall and run into the elevator. It was this that made Billiard follow after the mess of a woman that ran out of the office. It wasn't because of his job or his duty or even his concern for a girl that he had come to see in the way you would see your own daughter. It was because he knew he wanted her to remember for herself-the summer of childhood that had been lost. He would do everything he could to try and jog her memory. How he would do this was a completely different question…_


	11. New Friends

If it wasn't for the pounding feeling in her chest, I would have thought longer about how easy it was to slip from the building, never once running into my usually alert bodyguard. I whizzed from the building, ducking past the sea of 'pencil pushers' who were arriving in droves through the front door, clutching their business cases and smoothing their smart suits whilst sipping from cups of coffee. Just thinking about coffee, was enough for my mind to make me angry by associating it with that monster on the top floor. MR SETO KAIBA.

He told me everything I had feared about myself and even though, my hard shell of a person told me I was entirely right for smacking that smug ass in the face, the fragile heart of a girl who had led a frankly sheltered life told me that he was right. Yet, even behind that, there was an even deeper pain that was causing my knees to go weak and my whole body to turn to jelly, sending my body into this weird kind of shock. My breathing was coming and going in small pathetic pants and sweat was beginning to flood over my forehead, making me such like a sweaty mess of a person.

As I flung myself through the doors, before any of the men guarding the doors could even step forward to pull it open, my throbbing body was cooled by the Autumn wind. The burning sensation that was running through my body was momentarily calmed and I took a deep cleansing breath, whilst throwing my head up into the sunlight. I opened my eyes and fluttered my wet eyelashes, the light enveloping my flushed face.

I look down briefly and stop, catching my refection in a small puddle. I look closer, my lips slightly parted. I see a girl, a very nicely dress girl but a girl who I never really thought would be me. She's relatively beautiful, someone who would stand out in a crowd. But the hurt in her eyes, the hurt from having to live up to a name, to a reputation, to a world that she never wanted to be a part of. She had tried so hard all her life and when university had come along, she had jumped at the chance to step into the real world and work hard like everyone else.

But no, it had all been for nothing. Because, as much as it hurt her, there would always be people like Seto Kaiba, who saw her for what she "really was". She was doomed to be in her father's shadow, a shadow that she wondered why was so offensive to the likes of him.

She sighed and pulled her hair out of her eyes, fiddling with the clasp which she now felt annoyed by. The silver metal stood for more than a simple piece of jewellery; it was a symbol of who I had been brought up to be. She walked forward, kicking up the water with her shoes, shattering the mirror image.

As she hurriedly walked along the street, pulling away from the Kaiba Corporation into the direction of the busy city centre, she found herself pulling at her hair, groaning as she attempted to untangle her thick locks from it. She pulled it away, yanking several strands out of her hair. Her heart was in so much pain that she barely recognised the feeling of hairs behind yanked from her skull, instead feeling a sick sense of relief. She twitched and held the shiny object in her palm, feeling her stomach lurk as she looked at it.

All that effort, the proper way to wear your way, the elegance, the wealth, the fact that it was designed for her-the precious daughter of the rich and famous. She was so tempted to throw it into oncoming traffic until her sad eyes clocked onto the frail bodies of a small family sitting against a wall on the side walk. Her broken heart suddenly came back to life, and her whole heart gave out to this family, so broken and sad that even for someone who should really be acting spoiled because of her upbringing, she couldn't help but want to help this family.

They were four people, though their bodies were skeleton like. There was a man and woman sitting side by side. The man was sitting more upright, even though his body was so weak and he clutched a sign that read "Please, help." His eyes followed the people who walked right on by, not even glancing at the shaking man beneath them. It was even more heart breaking when you looked in the woman's arms and legs. In the small gap between her legs, sat a child that was horrifying to look at. The little girl kept coughing, loud painful coughs that she spat up onto the pavement. Her blood red eyes were spilling with tears and she looked frozen, since she was dressed in tattered rags. And to top this horrific sight, in the woman's arms was a baby, barely a few weeks old. Someone looking from my point of view would easily roll their eyes and say "why have a baby if you live like that? Selfish people." But I was never one to think so horrible about my fellow humans. I sympathised with them, feeling like crawling down beside them and saying that everything will be okay. However, life could never work like that. But I did know something that would help this poor, poor family.

I walked over to them, taking powerful strides and the man blinked, confused at after so many cries for help, someone was finally noticing his family. I smiled and bent down. I was instantly drawn to the little girl, whose mother pulled her closer protectively, not knowing to protect her child or welcome this unknown figure. I admired her maternal love, the way her fingers clasper her tightly and wove her body around her. It made me feel another kind of pain but I still admired the love surrounding them.

"Here." I whispered, holding my tightened palm out to the little girl. She automatically leaned forward, her parents pulling closer to her as she reached out to me. I dropped the clasp into her palm and her eyes widened, clearly taken in the elaborate and expensive details in the object. Her own parents gasped as their eyes took in the crystallised material, their fingers shaking as they traced the expensive jewels that were littered around the clasp. I wasn't entirely sure about the net value of the clasp but I was more than confident that it would be enough to give this family everything they needed. And more if they sold it on, mentioning the beautifully engraved "C.C.R.P" initials.

"Please take care." I finished with a reassuring smile. I went to get up only for the mother to reach quickly and throw her hands onto my neck in a tight embrace. I was a little awkward as her body began to tremble, knowing she was crying on me. Only after a minute did my body accept her trembling form and I lightly patted her back, looking into the weeping eyes of her husband, a man who looked he was going to kiss the ground I walked on. This clearly meant the world.

I peeled her gently from me and smiled, only realising that my own heartache was gone completely as I journeyed onwards, glancing back for a moment to smile as they all came together. I wondered as I walked further into the city, if Seto Kaiba even considered the daughter of Pegasus, capable of doing something out of kindness like that. It was true, I was stinking rich and I was born that way. I was drowned in a world where I was a "princess" and if it wasn't for MY own personal ambitions, I could have easily led my life doing nothing and getting away with it.

And this was where my own harmful stereotype came from, I concluded. Because I had chosen to go to Harvard, all in the way in America and thanks to Billiard's excellent ability to keep me out of the eye of the media, the majority of people barely knew of me. So, now that I had surfaced into the public eye, with very little back story, people like HIM had chosen to believe I was riding on the back of my father's accomplishments rather than make my own waves. I gripped my hand, feeling my feisty and fight back spirit began to soar up through my veins.

"Hey there!"

I jumped, looking around myself. I was standing at a level crossing, too lost in my own thoughts to not notice the high pitched voice speak to him. My arms flailed up in front of me defensively and I took a fighting stance. The voice giggled slightly but I couldn't see anyone…until my eyes cast downwards, finally noticing the black haired ball of fur looking up at me with eyes full of wonder.

"Em…hello little one?" I say, uncertain how to deal with this small boy who has approached me.

"I saw what you did, for that family?" he begins and points with a thumb behind him. I glance in the direction, smiling.

"Oh, well, someone had to help."

"It was really kind of you!" he compliments and I smile, grateful for the compliment.

"Guess that's just who I am I suppose." The level crossing starts to beep and the green man signals. I look at him who smiles and we cross together, walking in time.

"So who are you then? And aren't you a little young to be wandering the streets alone?"

"Nah, not really." He shrugs as we step onto the pavement. "I'm actually **twelve** years old; I spend most of my time walking around Domino. Though, I'm not really aloud to by myself…but I like to anyway."

"Oooh, so you're a rule breaker? You know kid; you're a lot like me." I joke as we start walking together.

"Maybe but it's only because I love walking around Domino, it's such a great city!"

"I wouldn't know, I've not seen very much of it…"

"You are kidding right? There's so much to see and do. There's the arcade, the cinema, the carnival on the pier, the beautiful gardens in central park…and not to forget the many restaurants in down town Domino. My favourites Tony's, it's the best for Italian food. "

This stomach growls loudly and I spit out a laughter as the boy blushes slightly. He is such a cheerful little character and I can't help but love his attitude. He's like a breath of fresh air.

"I do love food. And Domino sounds fantastic. Have you lived here all your life then?"

"I guess, though I don't remember a lot of what it was like when I was younger."

"Oh, how come?"

"Oh, just cause." He shrugs and he walks ahead of me. He stops and jumps onto a nearby wall, his shoulders slumped and his messy mane flopped in front of his pale face. I cock my head to the side, thinking how such an adorable kid is alone. I had always yearned for a younger sibling. If I had one, I would never have even considered leaving in hope of finding my own world. They would have been my world.

"You never told me your name."

"Huh?"

"Your name, little one. Or do you not have one?" I approach him. His face comes onto level with mine and he looks at me, his deep purple eyes looking deep into my soul. He is the absolute ideal picture of a little brother. I want to wrap my arms around him, snuggle him close and start tickling him. I couldn't imagine even trying to harm such a cute person.

"My name is Mokuba. It's not much, but it's my name. "

"I think it suits you perfectly." He looks pleased with what I said.

"And you?"

"My name?"

"Yes. You look like someone who should have a pretty name."

"Why is that?"

"Because you're very pretty."

"Awwwww, you're so sweet!" I say, pretending to blush and he laughs as I lightly cover my eyes with my finger- tips.

"Don't you have a boyfriend?"

"Why? Do **you** want to be my boyfriend Mokuba?" I banter flirtatiously, fluttering my eyelashes and joking with the kid. The pre-teen blushes madly and crossed his arms and pouts and says "NOOO!" huffily. I burst out into laughter and nudge him, leaning my crossed arms over the wall ledge.

"Hey, I'm only messing. Don't get your knickers in a twist."

"My name is Charlotte."

"That is a pretty name. "

"Thank you dear. Now, you were telling me all about Domino…

"Hey lady." A new voice pipes up and at first, I pretend not to acknowledge it. I smile and continue with my pleasant conversation with my new little friend, who appears on edge at the figure looming up behind me. My back is turned and I can't see what it is but by the dark presence I can sense this person does not mean well.

"So, any good museums?"

"CHARLOTTE, LOOK OUT!"

The figure lurches at me but I swiftly turn round and elbow him into the ribcage, getting an abrupt wailing to come out of his tooth less mouth. Now seeing my attacker from the first time, I can tell he is relying on his strength since he is very broad and muscly. I fear what kind of harm he could put me in if he was able to wrap his veiny mitts around my neck and I gulp as I jump away, fleeing the area, grabbing Mokuba by the hand and pulling him away, unfortunately down a nearby alley.

My senses are screaming inside my head. I would never choose such a path but I'm torn from any good judgement at the moment. Mokuba is much slower than I am and I practically trail him behind me, feeling his feet fly from the ground several times as my legs leap over imaginary hurdles as we run for our lives. I dread looking back but I know for a fact he is following us, based on the technique that Billiard showed me when I was younger. Feeling the shadows and presences us has led me to believe he was following us. That and the heavy, ogre like foot- steps that were booming towards us.

I pant, feeling an untimely stich start to appear in my left side. I curse whoever made such a god damn long alleyway and curse even louder as I make the worst decision ever and pull us towards the end, running into a brick wall.

My eyes dart around the wall in front of me, even toying with the idea of climbing up the wall. I know that I could potentially manage it, pulling my light body up high enough to reach up and grab a window ledge and clamber to safety. But I'm protecting someone else and I know, this little boy would never manage such a task. My wondering mind is distracted and I'm awoken by the boy who is pushing himself into my side and pointing at the man who is nearing towards us.

"Charlotte?"

I look round and see the man is looking at me, me in practical and I shudder as he licks his lips lustfully. I instinctively put myself between him and Mokuba, my arm reaching out to shelter him from any advances. I stare him down, his beady black eyes looking me over. I can't tell whether he interested in me for his own sinful purposes or whether it wants to cause bodily damage or even; does he know what I am worth as a hostage? I have to go with the possibility that he is simply a threat and secure my stance, ready to put myself in harm's way to protect the safety of Mokuba and myself.

"Go away." I growl proudly, an action that only acquires a smirk from the large man.

"No." he responds finally and I hear his voice is exactly how I pictured in my head. Cold and cruel.

"Don't come any closer!"

"Why not?"

"Because…because…"

"BECAUSE MY BROTHER WILL MAKE YOU PAY IF YOU LAY ONE FINGER ON US!" Mokuba pipes up and yells something that surprises me. His expression is very firm and he looks confident in his threat. I wonder who is brother could be that would be in a position to dish out a threat but I dismiss it, my mind already consumed with one problem and that is trying to keep this thug from coming any closer. I eye the rusty drain pipe at my feet and I think for a moment of reaching for it. It would make a great weapon.

"Your brother is exactly why I'm here little Mokuba Kaiba."

"Where have I heard that name before?" I think briefly but then I gasp and clasp my mouth.

"You're Seto Kaiba's little brother?" I hiss down at Mokuba as we press our bodies closer into the wall as the man snaps his neck and comes closer, his palms ready to grab for us.

"Yes, I don't like telling people right away though. They don't always like me." He whispers as he cowers behind me.

"I can see why!" I snort, shaking my head. The man is too close for my likening and is close enough to make a grab at me. I watch his eyes, which fall down on my body and stop at my chest. He is taken in my fulfilling body, given me enough time to dip down and swipe up the drain pipe. I lift it up and clutch it, my hands ready to use it as weapon.

He snarls and finally makes a move. I scream and flail out, ripping it through the air. My ears are confused as the pipe makes contact, instead of a loud clunking noise; a very harsh gunshot ripples through the air. I watch as his face which was dark is now clouding over and his spirit drains from his large body. He goes limp and slowly falls to the ground with a thud. I look at him, lying on the ground, unaware of the new joyful face on Mokuba as he sees a familiar person bound over to.

"SETO!"

Mokuba untangles himself from me and runs to someone, a person that I'm not too happy to see. I slowly follow Mokuba, stepping over the lifeless body and walk forward. Mokuba seems to fly towards him, his face looking so happy. He runs and bombards Kaiba, pressing his tiny body into his. The way his tiny hands find him, longing for him makes me smile. I'm happy Kaiba hasn't noticed and I'm even happier when I see that Kaiba seems to be enjoying the closeness with his little brother. The cold man seems to a weakness in his icy shell: his adorable kid brother.

Eventually, of course he seems to turn to me and the happiness in his eyes disappears almost as quickly as it had arrived. With Mokuba still clinging to his body as if once he pulled him away he would lose him, he walks over to me and stands over me. I'm reminding of earlier and I stare at the exact spot my palm had grazed. For a moment, I consider apologising but then my fury returns and I hear his voice scream at me, over and over.

"WHAT are YOU doing with my little brother?" he questions. I feel like if I don't answer right away, he is going to have me arrested and thrown in jail, throwing away the key. I think he would enjoy that, from the look in his eyes, I know he is toying with that concept.

"I…"

"I met her on the street Seto. Her names Charlotte Seto, she's very nice…

"Mokuba, be quiet. Tell me, what is my little brother doing with you? Were you planning on kidnapping him? For I swear to god if you were planning any of this, I will have you personally destroyed. "

"I WOULD NEVER HARM MOKUBA." I defend, finally getting my voice heard.

"I just met Mokuba and had no idea he was even related to you. Personally, I think you are nothing alike."

"Hmm..."

"For one, he's actually a very kind person."

Kaiba looks at me, an eyebrow cocked.

"Two; he's very sweet. Three; he is actually concerned with other people. Four…"

"I THINK WE GET THE PICTURE." He snaps, grabbing at his head frustratingly.

"Like I said, I would never hurt Mokuba. He's a great kid." Mokuba and I exchange a smile and I think how this kid could deal with this pain every day.

Kaiba begins to walk away but Mokuba grabs his hand and forces him back.

"Aren't you going to thank Charlotte for saving me?"

"Saving you? She didn't do anything! If it wasn't for her bodyguard…"

"Bodygaurd?"

Billiard appears from the shadows, brandishing a pistol which I know from experience is only got tranquilising bullets in. He nods and starts at attention as I shake my head, amazed at how he always has my back.

"Billiard."

"Yes, him. Come Mokuba."

"Seto, please!" he pleads, his eyes instantly melting into a puppy dog smile. It seems to have a strange effect on the cold hearted CEO and he seems to cave in slightly, rolling his eyes and looking very disgruntled with what he about to do.

"FINE. Thank you Miss Pegasus." He mumbles and I smile, pleased with that even if it was forced. However, Mokuba doesn't seem pleased enough and goes further.

"Why don't you make it up to Charlotte Seto?"

"And how would I do that?"

"Take her to dinner!"

"WHAT?" we both exclaim at the same time and the small boy smiles widely, his toothy grin lighting up the darkened alley.

"Mokuba, I am not taking HER to dinner."

"Excuse me?" I say, again finding myself having to defend myself.

"You heard me."

"I think you'd be lucky to take me to dinner. Plenty of men can only dream about that you know."

"Men like who_ like him_?" he responds, smirking annoyingly as he gestures at the body that Billiard is now examining.

"Watch it."

"Well, that's enough joking for one day. Come…"

"SETO PLEASE. You always say that I'm very important to you. Surely, this would be a great way to pay back someone who risked their life for your little brother?"

Mokuba seems to be really trying for this idea. I wonder why it is such a big deal.

"_Please?" Please? Please? Pl…"_

"STOP IT, FINE." He finally gives in and throws his hands into the air. He narrows his eyes and speaks dryly towards me. "I will pick you up tonight. 8' o clock. Be ready, I will not wait. Come on Mokuba."

He flounces off, steam seeming to appear all around him. It must be the stress of not having things go his own way. Somehow this excites me.

"Goodbye Charlotte." Mokuba says, standing next to me. I go to open my mouth and thank him for everything but his irritated brother shouts something angrily and he jumps, running after him into the fog. He turns round and gives me a cheerful wave before finally disappearing from view.

I stand alone, catching my breath. On one hand, I'm very angry, hurt and distressed from earlier today. But on the other hand, I'm ecstatic, cheerful and very, very happy from having made a nice little buddy in Mokuba Kaiba. And somewhere in the middle, I'm shocked that I'm actually going to dinner with Seto Kaiba, of all people.

The next emotion is worry about what to wear.


	12. Dinner

The very first thing I did when I got home was pull out my laptop and hit up Google. I licked my lips and started to type two words I was now very curious about, nervously awaiting on the page to load.

"Mokuba Kaiba."

So, the little kid really was his brother. My eyes widened as I glanced across the many web pages. I found out everything I was interested in in just a few clicks. Mokuba and Seto had been orphaned at a very young age. Mokuba was practically an infant. Realising this made me understand why Mokuba had looked so blissfully happy when he saw him. He was like a guardian angel to the boy and my heart gave out to him, smiling to myself as I flipped through dozens of photographs. They dated back over the years and I watched the little changes in the boys, especially loving the pre-teen photos of Seto Kaiba-zits and all. I laughed. Puberty had been very good to that boy.

I finally clicked onto a specific photo, raising an eyebrow as I recognised the man standing over them, his bony hands latched onto Kaiba's shoulders, winding round his neck like a snake tightening its grip for the kill. I knew him instantly.

He was Goza Boro Kaiba, the original fonder of the Kaiba Corporation and from what I found out, was the adoptive father of the Kaiba brothers. Way before the days of Seto Kaiba running the company, Goza Boro created it as an arms dealership corporation. His bushy moustache hid a very devious smile and I had always had my wits about myself when coming into contact with this man. He was cunning and from what I knew, was a perfect businessman, knowing every loop hole and every sneak way of getting what he desired. I shivered as I couldn't take my eyes off the way he clutched onto Kaiba, holding in perfectly in place, keeping him in his place. It was horrifying, especially when you could so easily see the discomfort in those youthful blue eyes.

I went to look further into this; suddenly desperate to find out everything that was humanely possible about these two brothers when there came a small knock at my door.

"Come in!" I announce, closing over my laptop and leaning with my head on my hand, as if I wasn't doing anything at all. A small woman dressed in a servants outfit pokes her head in the door and bows, greeting me.

"Shall I run your bath miss?"

"Yes, yes please." She walks in and steadily strides to the large bathroom whilst, still pondering about the two brothers I sneakily flick my laptop back up. I click on another photo, and another, and another. Kaiba transforms before my eyes, turning from a boy into a man. In every photo, he was neither smiling or laughing or even cracking the tiniest sign of happiness. He held himself with a very noticeable grace which was a comparison to the undocumented photo I had just seen of him as a child. He had a very loving smile too. My eyes were drawn to his eyes and I stared dreamily, unable to control myself, snapping right out of it as the womanly voice said "Your bath, Miss Pegasus?"

"Oh, yes, thank you!" I hastily say, slamming the lid down. I push myself out of my seat and go to the bathroom, ready to have a nice long relaxing bubble bath. After being left alone, I peel off my layers of clothing, shivering as the air touches my naked skin. I admire the very beautiful sculptured bath tub, which is shaped with Greek influences as it looks like something out of Aphrodite's temple. The whole bathroom is decorated in that style and I relax as I dip my toes into the water, swirling it around before finally submerging myself into the warm water. I let out a beautiful sigh and lap up the water, lavishing my arms with large glittery bubbles. I cross my legs, lifting them every so often to admire the bubbles. I flip myself over to lie on my flat stomach, watching the candles littered around the edges flicker. I breathe in, feeling my insides explode with pleasure as I breathe in the strong vanilla scent.

I settled down, closing my eyes, letting myself drift out into a beautiful slumber.

Meanwhile, at the Kaiba mansion, Seto Kaiba was doing the exact opposite. He wasn't even bothering to relax, too pre-occupied with trying to suit out the remaining problems in his sofware. However, his hand kept shaking and he had to drop his pen every two minutes, tugging at his brown hair.

He couldn't seem to concentrate. Mokuba had kept appearing every two minutes at first but due to his current mood, even Mokuba had been reluctant to stay in his presence. Seto had tightened his security, making sure that he didn't sneak off this time. He couldn't afford for a Mokuba to get into anymore situations. Especially not now with his tournament so close.

He was eager to get it underway and would gladly have rather spent all night, locked in his house of worship which was his office. He had everything in this room that brought him comfort: his laptop, his work and his precious PDA which he kept glancing at, growling at the emails that had yet to be sent to him. His patience was drawing close with Natalie. He had kept her around for now, since she was very intelligent and got her job down perfectly. However, she was slipping and Seto Kaiba never settled for anything short of perfection. But tomorrow, she would be let go.

No, he had to go to dinner. AND he had to take that infuriating girl. It was only a few hours ago that he had expelled her from his office. He rubbed his chiselled jaw, a little gobsmacked that she even had the nerve to strike him. Regardless of how gutsy it was, Kaiba rubbed the spot over and over, thinking of how quickly fury had flashed across her face. He had doubted she would even defend herself and if completely honest, he was silently impressed by her ability to challenge him.

Even though, he would never admit that to her in person. Or himself for that matter.

He put his head in his hands, aware that his watch now told him he would have to get ready and go pick up…Charlotte?

Mokuba greedily munched down a large spoonful of his favourite cereal, plopping his feet up on the foot rest as he watched the TV. He eyed the ticking clock, wiping a milk river that was spilling from his mouth. He swallowed and picked at the bits in his teeth, hearing loud boots start to descend from the stairs. He grinned and threw his bowl onto the nearby table and flew into the lobby, wrapping his small body around the banister. He bit his lip excitedly as he watched his brother walk down the stairs. He giggled, finding it cute that his brother had dressed up. Surely if this was a forced thing, he would have just came the stairs wearing slacks but Mokuba had an idea and his point was being proven as he eyed the shiny belt buckle on his older brothers suit. He hid behind the thin poles as his brother looked in a nearby mirror. Mokuba smiled even more, wondering what it would be like to be eighteen. He imagined that he would look a bit like his brother, though he did think he was better good looker, something that always made Seto roll his eyes.

"Looking good bro!"

His brother smiled, already knowing that his little brother would be hiding there. He was always sneaking up on him, desperate to see what he was up to.

"I know."

"Are you going to pick up Charlotte?"

"Unfortunately…"

"Don't be like that Seto. Charlotte seems really nice!"

"Mokuba, people aren't always how they appear."

"But…"

"Mokuba, I'm telling you this for your own good. She's Pegasus's daughter. Do you hear me? P-E-G-A-S-U-S? You know, that maniac that put you in danger? Are you going to tell me that someone like that could ever be a nice person?"

"But Seto…"

"Enough. Now, I expect to find you in bed when I return. Good night Mokie" he instructed and Mokuba sighed, giving up even trying to convince his brother. All the years of Goza Boro's cruel treatment had changed his brother. He used to be so optimistic. He never used to only see the worst in people. Mokuba hoped that in time he would change. He was still hoping this to this very day.

Kaiba walked over and leaned down, nuzzling his childish brother hair and hugging him affectionately. Mokuba was the only person Kaiba displayed these feelings to and that was the way it would always be. Kaiba pulled himself away shortly and walked confidently to the door. Mokuba watched him until the door swung shut behind him. He stood twiddling his thumbs, hoping that he wouldn't be like that on his date with Charlotte. Yes, date. That was exactly what Mokuba had made happen. Seto Kaiba, Charlotte Pegasus. On a date.

Seto Kaiba stepped out the limo, grudging how he got roped into this. However, before he could any further and walk up the steps to Pegasus's townhouse, he stopped, frozen as someone walked towards him. He was momentarily caught off guard, transfixed by the different person looking at him from the steps. Charlotte looked coldly at him, her eyes which were powdered over a glittery black dust, sweeping outwards and making her eyes look very exotic. Her lips suddenly looked very full and Seto wondered how he had missed the way they parted and pouted, in a very sultry expression. She walked down the steps, slowly and Seto couldn't help but take in her different attire. It was not business like or even remotely related to the field. If you didn't know, you would have thought she was just a beautiful woman, someone that was very radiant and lit up the night. Her hair was woven into a tight ponytail, showing off her swan like neck and Setos boyish hormanes filled his head with riduculos thoughts. He cleared his head and mentally scoulded himself, feeling his usual anger fill him back up.

"Will you please hurry? I don't have all night." He grumpily said, crossing his arms.

Charlotte rolled her eyes, opening her glossy lips to argue back but was pulled in by his charming appearance. Charlotte had learned over the years that there was never anything more infuriating than a good looking man in a suit, especially a good looking man you would never, ever have. Or even consider having.

Charlotte watched as he turned to walk down the drive and she smirked, ready to throw her surprise on him.

"How about I drive?"

He continuing to walk ahead of her. She sighed and pulled her car keys from her purse, jangling them around loudly whilst standing with a hand on her hip. He stopped at the limo car, leaning against the door frame.

"No."

"Aw, come on. Do it for Mokuba. You know, you want to."

He growled, annoyed at how she had brought up Mokuba. He was already doing one thing for his kid brother. Dying at the hands of a woman he loathed was not something he was too fond of doing.

"Get in the limo."

"I'm an excellent driver."

"I doubt it."

"Really I am. I passed on my second attempt. What about you?"

"First time."

"_Of course you did_." She said rolling her eyes. While she was too busy brushing off his sarcasm, he took in her tight outfit, though it was very classy. For a teenager, she didn't show any signs of fashion flaws. There was no annoying UGG boots, or gloopy mascara that left disgusting blobs underneath the eyelids or multi-coloured hairclips holding frizzy hair back. The girls that threw themselves at Kaiba should really look to Charlotte.

"Get in."

"Okay, how about this?" she bargained, knowing something that would convince this pompous idiot to get in her car.

"You have a problem with the software for your latest duel software right? The graphics are appearing all fuzzy, am I correct?"

"How do you know about that?" Kaiba demanded, slamming the door and flying over to her. She smirked and blew on her polished nails, enjoying the position she had.

"I have my sources. Well, here's the thing. You let me drive us there and I'll fix it for you."

"You? Fix a highly complicated system like that? _That would never happen."_

"Trust me, I can fix it for you. And I'll show you a handy little technique that I bet even you Seto Kaiba didn't know" she winked, feeling very smug.

"And if you can't fix it?"

"Then I'll sign Industrial Illusions over to you."

"Really?!"

"Yes, you have my word. Scouts honour." She held her hand up across her chest, pleased that he was finally caving.

He paused and thought about it, doubting whether risking his life in the hands of a teenage blonde would be worth it. Eventually, he made a decision.

"You'll drive at the speed limits all the time?"

"YES!" she said and he groaned as she happy danced, her high tailed pony tail bobbing around her as she shook her hips and waved her arms, thrusting her fists into the air. She turned and skipped to the drive way which was behind a whole set of ridiciulously sculptured plants. He looked at them with a disgusted face as she whistled, drawing his attention to the beautiful blue cadiliac sitting in the drive. She bent down and planted a beautiful kiss on the hood, leaving a noticeable kiss stain. She smiled and jumped into the seat, starting the egnition. She grinned but stopped as she noticed Kaiba had yet to get in.

Kaiba was unsure. He was tempted to lift up the hood and see if it was in working order. It looked sturdy but who knows if it was road worthy. He lightly kicked the tyres, trying to decide whether they were pumped up enough.

"Come on, get in. Don't worry. Thos is the best dang car I've ever had."

"And how many cars would that be?" he replied, finally sitting down on the leather seats. He adjusted the mirror and she slapped his hand away, looking at him as if to stop worrying.

"She's my first car."

"**She?"**

She finally starting the engine up. The engine roared to life and Charlotte laughed a real laugh and felt the buzz of driving fill up her insides. Seto on the other hand had already pulled the seat belt around him and was gripping the handle, as if she was going to lurch to the corner and toss him out already.

"Relax, you're in good hands."

She jolted the car and it lurched forward, stalling and sending the both of them flying forward, their seat belts catching them. Seto groaned and looked at her, his brown hair flopping in front of his narrowed eyes.

"Hey, I haven't driven her in a year. Give me a break. I'm a little rusty"

"I'm getting ouuu…"

Before he could say anything, she hit the car into reverse and they sped out the drive, Charlotte looking over her shoulder, but still keeping an eye on the person in the passenger seat. She smiled as she spun the car round, flooring it, the rush of driving caught in her hair. She laughed into the wind as she sped up, happy to be driving again. And shockingly happy at whos company she was in.

She drove happily, weaving past the parked cars. She loved the vibrations she felt as she knocked the car into the right gear and pushed harder down on the gas, keeping a steady pace. She spun the wheel and they turned the corner, the car making a small skidding noise. While she relaxed into the feel of the car, Kaiba instead held on for his life, not quite satisfied with how tight the seat belts were in this excuse for a car. He pulled tightly, digging his finger prints into the seats.

"Relax, enjoy the ride." She laughed over the wind, feeling the temptation to pull the car to the side, just to see his face pull a strained expression. She laughed again, this time a very loud one. Kaiba raised an eyebrow, shocked by her outburst. He shook his head but said nothing. No insult or hurtful comment. This was a shock.

"So where are we going?" she asked casually as they exited from the suburb and onto the main road, entering the bustling traffic of Domino City.

"Tony's…"

"Tony's!" she squealed, smiling as she remember how Mokuba had said that was his favourite restaurant. How much impact did Mokuba have in this decision? She remembered herself to compliment the kids skills. That angel face of his could just about get anything he wanted.

"Yes, please don't do that." He put a finger in his ear, holding it as she squealed loudly. His ears rang and he looked less than amused but he was still on edge, just in-case her driving decided to do anymore mad tight corners.

"So how exactly do I get there?"

"This is why I said we should have taken the limo!"

"Hey, I wanted to drive. It's one of the few things I get to do myself so don't bite my head off."

Kaiba listened to her, sighing and looking in the mirror. The traffic had ground to a halt and they had stopped. Charlotte drummed her fingers on the steering wheel, trying to peek over the quece of traffic. It wasn't moving. Typical.

"So, how's things?"

He turned slowly and the look in his eyes made her awkward. Small chat clearly wasn't something he wanted right now.

"How's things? What kind of question is that?"

"I'm just making conversation."

"Well, don't."

"Hey, you're in my car so I'll say what we can't and can't do. So, like I said, _how is things?"_ she finished her sentence, smiling sweetly and it drove him insane. In one way, he felt like tearing his hair out and on another, he oddly felt like smiling. However, he didn't and remained stony faced, sitting silent.

Charlotte sighed, deciding she wasn't going to waste her breathe. She flicked on the radio, a loud bass guitar solo screaming at them. Kaiba practically jumped out of his skin as he was blown away by the music and Charlotte winced, automatically turning down the volume. She had forgotten how loud she used to listen to it. When she first got her licence, she had loved nothing more than to drive down a dusty highway, her sunglasses on, the sun beaming down on her and screaming at the top of her lungs the latest pop and rock tunes. However, her good moods were often ruined by her less musically inclinced bodyguard.

Kaiba was a different kind of passenger. He was silent and listened to the music, his face wearing an expression which was impossible to judge. Was he happy or was he not? Who knew.

Charlotte found herself humming under her breath, muttering the words and bopping her head along enthusiastically. She was doing it all unknown to herself, unaware that Kaiba had noticed and was surveying her animated movements. She was moving very naturally, her blonde hair swinging along side her. At one point, she swung her head so far that her hair flew round and brushed against his shoulder, making him breathe in and catch a fruity smell drifting from it. He caught himself before he thought about it for too long and continued to remain silent, just in time for the traffic to begin to move.

Charlotte stopped dancing but continued to hum as she followed the mainstream traffic, taking Kaiba's directions when prompted. She was happy he was being civil, telling her with good time when to make the cut off. Eventually after a short return, she turned into a nearby car park and looked to the right. A very well lit up restaurant, with a very romantic vibe was perfectly located, on the very corner of the street.

In large letters, the words "TONY'S" was lit up in bright lights which were timed to lit up one letter at a time. At the front was a large glass window where she could see couples dining, feeding each other food and deserts. One woman was licking ice cream off her partners spoon suggestively, her eyes misty and his tongue was practically hanging out as he lapped her up with his eyes lustfully. Charlotte cringed at this public display and hoped they didn't get seated next to them.

She climbed out, beeping the lock and straightened her clothes, tightening her ponytail. She smiled and said "I hope my driving wasn't too bad for his highness."

Kaiba was silent and his back was turned while he straightened his suit. He cleared his throat.

"You're driving…was adequate."

She smiled. AT LAST-a compliment!

Sort of.


	13. What a Night

_Jenna sighed and blew out the flickering candle in Tony's. She leaned her head on her hand, letting her hair sprayed hair flop over her hair. She growled as she eyed all the love struck couples around her and clenched her fist, extremely annoyed. She had resulted in phoning Billy up, purring seductively down the phone and talked him into taking her out to dinner. Unfortunately, it didn't seem to go down too well. Judging by the harsh worded text message she had received two minutes ago from his 'girlfriend', it didn't look like her romantic night was going anyway she wanted. She was already annoyed at how quickly her night with Christopher had been. She had got dressed, slipping into her silkiest lingerie and made an effort, looking exactly how he wanted her to. She had gone over to his place and they had fallen into bed…only for him to tell her to leave and he had to get going. When she asked him where he was going, he was mumbled that he was going to dinner with his wife. It was their wedding anniversary._

_She felt her fists clench tighter as she pictured him with his wife. That bitch. _

_She hated how he saw them in work, passing each other. The way he would lightly squeeze her backside as she passed and Jenna would feel like crap. The way she giggled and they flirted at the copy machine. Even though Jenna was standing directly across from them. Christopher acted like he barely knew Jenna. Which really got her angry when he came begging for her, begging for her to be with him. She often felt like screaming in that stupid woman's face. "Your man is with me, has been for years, your old and horrible in bed- now get out!"_

_And now, even her back up had fallen through. She was shocked that Billy could land himself a girlfriend, especially since she had him on a string ever since they first hooked up at a party. He had fallen head over heels over her and had never stopped coming back to her, begging for another go at what they had. She hadn't seen it as very important, just knowing he was good for the odd night. He was a man at the end of the day and Jenna was thankful for the attention._

_Still, when she saw the text from Molly, a girl from school that Jenna had hung around with, she couldn't resist getting upset. It was like things were changing and Jenna never liked change. She wanted everything to go exactly her way. _

"_Are you ready to order?" a man with a thick Italian accent said, for the now 10__th__ time since she had first came in. She had been sitting for exactly 1 hour now, alone and depressed._

"_Another glass of wine" she demanded, pushing the already empty red wine glass into his hands. He nodded and scurried off, leaving Jenna to groan and massage her temples. She was mid trying to ease her annoyance, when everyone in the restaurant started to twitter excitedly. Jenna raised an eyebrow, observing the opening and closing mouths of the diners, noticing the hands clasping over their mouths. People craned their necks, sticking their heads over the cosy booths._

_Jenna, now getting a bit curious from the gossiping crowd, reached out and yanked on a waitress's skirt, attracting her attention. She beckoned for to come down to her level so she could ask her what the commotion was all about._

"_A pair of Domino's finest celebrities has just entered the restaurant."_

"_Oh, really?" she perked up, lifting her compact to look at her refection. A stunning celebrity with plenty of cash could be exactly the right kind of stuff to make Jenna feel good again._

"_Yes, Seto Kaiba to be exact."_

"_Oh, he's fine!" Jenna mumbled, powdering her nose._

"…_and he's got the most beautiful date-Charlotte Pegasus or something or other. She has the most beautiful eyes…"_

"_You're kidding right?" she snapped, closing her mirror loudly. She banged it down on the table and the girl scurried away, desperate to put distance between herself and the disgruntled customer. She pitied her, sitting alone. She had seen plenty of that kind, being stood up for their dates. She hoped she would leave soon as she hurried back to her job._

_Jenna turned round in her seat and saw for herself that the waitress was right. She licked her lips slowly as she eyed the tall man who was simply dreamy. He strolled into the restraint, his masculine broad shoulders looking so tempting to run her hands along. He handed a waiter his suit jacket and she "ooh-ed" to herself as she could make out his perfectly toned chest through his white collared shirt. She imagined pressing herself against him. She drummed her fingers against the table, crossing her legs which were fully revealed in the short black mini dress she had pulled on._

_Her current mood of arousal was instantly ruined when she noticed the blonde walk in behind him. She smiled sweetly, her ever so charming smile lighting up the room and Jenna screwed her face up. She looked her up and down, thinking nasty thoughts. Charlotte Pegasus, even though technically her new boss was not someone Jenna was desperate to make friends with. Especially now since she noticed the eye contact between her and the man of her dreams. It was lingering and Jenna could see that spark, making her want to go over and yank out her pretty blonde hair._

_She thought how strange it was that she was here. With Seto Kaiba of all people. She had known she had a meeting earlier with him but from the pillow talk she had gotten from Christopher, it hadn't gone down to well. He had confessed in her that there was worrying at the company, worried about how the company would be affected since her and Mr Kaiba weren't getting along. She thought that was a load of rubbish, as she observed the subtle touches of the hand as he reached out and pulled her jacket from her shoulders. So soft and so un-noticed. _

_As if they hated each other, yeah right._

_She saw the owner of the restaurant shake hands with Seto and she saw his face turn cold when she said a few words. Kaiba shook his hand and she saw him mouth something, only for the owner to look flustered and apologise. Annoying, Charlotte intervened and smiled, saying something and touching the owners arm and then sending a deathly look at her 'date'. The owner then hurried along, leading them to their seats, which was in the direction of Jenna. Jenna locked her eyes on her target, adjusting her dress, putting her best asserts on display. Bit of cleavage never did any harm._

"You didn't need to be so rude!" Charlotte hissed, scampering up beside Kaiba as the owner showed them both to their seats, apparently the best seats in the whole restraint. She was aware of the obvious staring going on from every person around them. One person even dropped a sauce covered meatball down themselves-he was so entranced.

"He shouldn't have said that."

"You're getting offended because he called me your 'special little lady'? 1) I'm aware of my height and if it doesn't offend me, it shouldn't offend you. 2) you would be lucky to call me your lady and finally, 3) you've got something on your shirt."

He looked down and she flicked her finger up his shirt, flicking his nose. She laughed and he grabbed her hand, squeezing and staring at her face.

"Enough."

"God, lighten up." She said, pulling her hand away, rubbing the warm spot where he had put pressure on.

Kaiba turned round and made an attempt to walk forward, conveniently just as a girl with unusual orange hair stood up, crashing right into his chest. She fell forward, her arms dramatically flinging themselves round his neck, her long nails getting entangled in his hair. Her fall was very unnatural.

"Oh, my I'm so sorry." She said, loudly and in a very girly voice. It was so obviously put on and Kaiba felt repulsed as he leaned back, afraid of her long eyelashes attacking him. Her lips were smeared in gloopy lip-gloss; something she probably thought was alluring. As he leaned back, she leaned forward.

"I hope I didn't hurt you." She drawled. Kaiba felt her pull slightly at his hair and he was about to push her away when he heard a chuckle behind him.

"Am I interrupting something?" Charlotte snickered, crossing her arms and standing with her hips pushed out. Kaiba couldn't help but compare her hips to the ones pressed tightly against him.

"No!"

"Mr Kaiba was just saving me. He is **SUCH** a gentlemen" she whispered, desperately trying to pull Kaiba's face to her. She was unsuccessful as he finally peeled himself off her, yucking at her touch.

He tried to side step her but again, he ran into her and she stepped the same way he did. She giggled pathetically, flicking her hair over her shoulder and sticking out her chest. Charlotte was sure she could see toilet roll peeking out of her padded bra. She rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry."

He tried to move again but she just stepped in his way again.

"I'm SO sorry. Guess fate just wanted us to run into each other!" she sang, running a hand down his arm. He recoiled at her touch, finally pushing her to the side. Charlotte walked up her, smiling as she recognised her face.

"Don't mind him Jenna. He's not really that kind of guy."

"And you would know?" Jenna said, suddenly kicking herself as she remembered who she was speaking to. Charlotte's face fell.

"You should think before you speak. Or else you're going to have to kiss your pretty little job goodbye."

Charlotte walked away, leaving Jenna to only hang her head in defeat.

"You would be easily replaced." Charlotte called, putting the knife into her threat. She wasn't afraid to lay down the law. Especially when it came to girls who didn't have respect for their bosses.

She walked over to the corner of the restaurant, in which sat an elevated booth, out of the way of the other customers. She took the owners hand which he offered to her to help her step up into the booth. She thanked him and took her seat, sliding into the booth. Kaiba sat directly across from her and was already nose deep into the menu, his brows wrinkled as he was deep in thought. Just as she about to reach for the menu, he had snatched them both away and handed them back to the owner. She opened her mouth to protest.

"We'll have the chicken ala salad for starters and the Puttanesca for the main course. Bring me a glass of your best port as well."

He dismissed the owner who hurried away, noticing how much busier his restaurant had got just because of the couples presence. People outside were queued around the block, simply because they wanted to get in and be in the same room as them. His bar was mobbed, people ordering drinks so they could sit and stare. He also knew because they dined here the restaurant would get good press. He rubbed his hands gleefully, signally one of the girls to deliver their drinks. He warned her to give them their undivided attention. He had to make sure it was the best dining experience ever.

"So, you think you can order for me, do you?" she said, pressing her lips neatly together.

"We don't have time for you to waste looking at the menu. I've been here before. I know what is good."

"But what if I told you I was a vegetarian? What then?" she challenged.

"And are you?"

"…No."

"Well there you go."

She sighed, just as a waitress with a very large smile came over, a hand on her hip and a drinks tray held high above her head.

"I have a glass of port for you Mr Kaiba." She sang, lifting the drink in a beautiful cocktail glass and placed in down in front of him. She turned to Charlotte, who noticed the frosty looking drink which had a fruit stick of strawberries and melon sitting on the surface. She drooled at the mouth.

"…And for the beautiful young lady, we have our most popular cocktail: a very delicious Strawberry Daiquiri. Enjoy…"

Just as Charlotte was about to accept it, Kaiba intercepted it, sending the cocktail back into the hands of the surprised waitress.

"No thank you." He flicked his hand away and she jumped, finally placing the glistening jug of water in the centre of the table with two glasses.

"What did you do that for?"

"You wanted to drive, you got it. Now pay the price."

"I think you'll know MR KAIBA, that one alcoholic drink is perfectly acceptable. It won't put me over the limit."

"Not when it's me who has to risk their life."

"But it looked so good!"

"Don't be a child."

"Would a child complain about not getting an alcoholic drink?"

Kaiba stopped, listening to her babble on and on. She was like a broke down record. Once she got attached to something, she held on for dear life. Usually you would think this would drive him up the wall but right now, he was feeling rather comfortable.

Just as he raised his drink to his lips, the chicken salads were delivered and plopped down in front of them. The waiter wished them a wonderful meal and poured them a glass of water each. He leant forward and lit the candle in the centre of the table. Kaiba winced, thinking it was just a bit too much effort. It was not a date, even despite the chirpy owner's comments.

"You know, I should really be angry with you choosing MY food for me." Charlotte began, taking a fork full of the wonderfully tossed salad. She opened her mouth and took a bite, shaking her head.

"But I have to admit, you have good taste."

"Of course I do."

They ate in silence for a few moments, Charlotte ploughing into her salad. She quickly finished and took a slip of her water. She started to make conversation.

"So, KAIBA…" she remembered she 'wasn't allowed' to call him by his first name.

"Mokuba said you lived in Domino all your life?"

"…yes."

"So…what was it like?"

"Look, I came here because of Mokuba. Not to talk about my life story."

"But I'm interested."

"**Why?"**

"Because I'm a human being and that's humans do?" she said, smacking her hand over her head.

"Yes, well do you know what else humans also do?"

"I'm quite sure you're going to tell me."

"They remain _quiet."_

He finished and dabbed his mouth with a napkin, catching her hard eyes staring at him. He held her gaze and felt her leg bounce against his under the table. He didn't do anything to stop it, neither move or point it out. They locked eyes, neither looking away until finally they came out of their visual embrace when their plates were replaced with their second course. On that note, he decided to go to the bathroom and excused him, leaving Charlotte alone.

An idea popped into her head and she caught the waitress before she hurried away.

"Hey…about that cocktail?"

Kaiba leaned over the sink and took a handful of water, splashing it all over his hot flushed face. He breathed in, letting the water cascade down his face. He breathed in and out, telling him to calm the heck down. He didn't know what he was feeling. His chest was constrained and pounding hard. He wanted to scream and give in quietly at the same time. He wanted to run and stay all at once. And most importantly, he wanted to get back to the table.

He left the bathroom, a hand adjusting his tie, making women gasp as he walked by. He felt their hard stares and smiled, loving the affect he brought on people.

He didn't realise how long he had been in the bathroom when he returned and his eyes popped out of his head when he saw that _both _plates were demolished. They were practically licked clean, only the flowery pattern remaining. He was about to question this, when his eyes fell on the countless cocktail glasses littered around Charlotte's side of the table. Some of them were lying on their sides, others standing up right and one in the hand of a swaying young adult as she downed it. She giggled and put it down, touching the sides of her pretty lips.

"Hello…_Seto" _she slurred and collapsed in a fit of giggles, tilting backwards and forwards.

"I see you listened to what I said about no alcohol." He sarcastically said, sitting down upright in the booth.

"OF COURSE…" she said loudly. She paused and Seto caught the smell of alcohol from her wafting over. She was a very cute drunk.

"What was it you said again?"

"Never -mind. Anyway, let's go."

"NO, wait, I haven't got my drink yet…"

"Trust me, you've had enough for both of us." He stood up, beckoning with his hand to the owner who was watching them dominantly. He ran over and bowed while Kaiba paid the bill, leaving a generous tip. The owner bowed and looked briefly at Charlotte who was struggling to get down. Kaiba watched her until finally sympathising for her and gave her a hand which she wrapped herself round, her head to the ground as she fell forward. He caught her in his arms, steading her.

"Thank you…Seto." She said, pulling her hand up his arm as she got her feet back on the ground. He would have pulled himself away but yet right now he wanted to stay attached. Maybe it was her drunken super or maybe it was the heat coming from her body that made him hold her that much longer. He got their coats and pulled her out of the restaurant, shielding his eyes as he walked straight into an explosion of lights.

He instantly became defensive, unaware how tightly his nails were digging into Charlottes arms as he fought back the paparazzi.

"Seto, your hurting me" he heard her whisper and he instantly loosened his grip, his hand snaking round her waist instinctively instead. He pulled her through the thickening crowd, eventually reaching the car park.

"Where's your car?" he asked.

"What car?"

Eventually, after no help from the sleepy eyed blonde, he clocked sight on the car at the far side of the car park. He asked for her keys but she leaned against the side, her eyes fluttering asleep. He groaned and pulled her up, her body collapsing on his chest. He felt her face lean into his chest and he stiffened, not used to this sensation. He put a hand in her jacket pocket, feeling the cold metal. He opened the doors and steered her in, to which she did but instead, going in the back and lying down across the back row, her arms and legs sprawled out over the leather seats.

"How many cocktails did you have?"

"Not many…" she murmured as he reluctantly got in the driving seat. He pushed back the seat which was ridiculously pulled in, just as Charlotte turned over and sat forward, her head banging against the seat as it came back.

"OUGH!"

"Watch it." He hissed, suddenly feeling under pressure. He hadn't driven in a long time either. He was too dependent on getting drove everywhere. He started it up, jumping and tensing up at the sound of the monstrous engine. He breathed in and finally put it in gear, steering it out on the main road. He eventually relaxed; complimenting Charlotte who he saw was fast asleep for her choice of vehicle.

He settled down, driving with one hand on the gears and the other on the steering wheel. He was caught up in watching the road that he failed to see the tiny line on the gas descend lower and lower, until it touched the warning light. Suddenly, the engine started to sputter and Kaiba panicking. He looked at the dashboard and swore loudly, slamming the wheel. He steered the car out of incoming traffic, pulling it into the side of the road.

He screamed and put his head on the steering wheel, watching the final drops of petrol drain from the car. He thought how stupid Charlotte was. Wanting desperately to drive but not even considering if there was enough gas.

"Idiot." He hissed, just as she stirred. He watched her in the mirror, seeing how one strand of hair was hanging neatly over her face. As she breathed out, it fluttered upwards but came down, hiding her beautiful eyes. He wanted to reach back and move it but restrained himself.

**BAAAAAAAAAANG!**

"AHHHH!" Charlotte awoke, screaming loudly and kicking the seat. She continued flailing, scared by the loud crack of thunder.

"Shut up!" he demanded but she continued to scream, looking around herself for signs of danger. He jumped back and put a hand over her mouth, "shh-ing" her loudly and pressing down hard. She eventually stopped and looked at him, putting her head to the side. Her eyes were still caught in a daze but were very dazzling. He removed his hand on her mouth, gripping her shoulder with his hand. He leaned in, to which she did too, her eyes closing and her mouth parted. They leaned closer and closer and closer until…

"OH CRAP." She mumbled as her throat suddenly felt funny and she burped, a very exotic orange colour of food exploding out of her mouth and onto (unfortunately) Kaiba's lap. He groaned, removing his hand and making a fist. She continued to throw up violently, her chest rising and falling.

"Thanks for that" he whispered, both angrily and sarcastically.

She finished throwing up and heaved in countless times.

"You're welcome."

She then fell asleep on his lap.

And naturally, that's when it started to rain.


	14. The Morning After

I woke up the next morning, hating myself. I rolled over onto my back, too sore to even realise I was lying in a large unknown bed. I curled up tightly into a ball, thrusting my face into the fluffy pillow. I groaned loudly, as my head throbbed. It was like a little wood pecker was chapping continuously inside my head.

The pain was excoriating. I tossed and turned for another hour, finally lying on my back. I rubbed my eyes, half expecting to see black charcoal mascara on the back of my hand. My hand was clean and I felt the rest of my face. My face was clean, which could only have meant someone had taken my make up off. I attempt to sit up, moaning loudly as my muscles tense up. My whole body is riving in pain and even just sitting up is making my stomach churn.

I sit up, letting out a loud sigh as I lean forward, my untied back hair flopping around me. I look up for a moment, catching sight of my hung-over appearance in the wall length mirror at the other side of the room. My appearance is so rough, I look dreadful. My eyes are heavy and even though I've been asleep for what feels like forever, I'm so worn out. My hair is tuggy and thrown around me, like I've been dragged out of a bush backwards. I look down, even more shocked to find I'm now wearing a satin nightgown that I've never seen before. It fits me loosely, a little too baggy around my chest. I'm worried now. I'm in a strange room, wearing new clothes and I have a very sore head. Have I been kidnapped?

I decide I should have a look around, rule out that possability. However, there exists a problem. I can't stand. My legs are so wobbly and I'm so unsteady, barely being able to stand for a minute. Breathing in and out continuously, I eventually manage to stand for three minutes straight, before falling back on the bed, holding my pounding head.

I scream, crying to myself at just how painful this is.

I decide that I must resort to crawling and I slide off the bed, pulling the silk sheets down on top of me as I sink to the floor. I scramble slowly out of the mess of sheets, kicking them away from me. I crawl on hands and knees along the carpet which smells of expensive summer fragances, making me want to curl up and rub the fabric with my body. I move one knee at a time, nearing a tall door at the end of the bedroom.

I stop, tilting my head up and looking and considering how I could go any further. Coming to the sad conclusion that I can no longer move like this, I breath in and out, puffing out pathetic steams and grunting loudly as I pull my body up. I keel over, digging my nails into the wood in a desperate attempt to stay on my feet. I feel my stomach start to come back up and I choke back the sick feeling coming up my throat.

I swallow the harsh feeling, feeling the feeling disappear slightly. I feel a tiny bit better and I reach for the shiny door knob, watching how my hand shakes violently. I grab it and twist it, yanking the door open. I step out into a very elaborate hallway. The hallway hangs over an open gallery of the lobby to which I gaze out over. My mouth is open and I'm too amazed by the lovely art work on the white walls to realise "I'm not in Kansas anymore".

I dart my eyes around the room, taking in everything from the detailed sculptures on the tables to the spiral patterns engraved in the tall walls. The banister is so shiny and feels so smooth to touch and I love the cold feeling of the metal, which settles my horrendous stomach.

However, overall I can't handle the feeling for long and my stomach starts to bounce again yet again. I slap a hand over my mouth as I burp back an oncoming attack. It passes and I sigh in relief. But then it comes back even more violently and I can't push it back down. It rips out of my stomach and my body lurches forward, pressing my upper body over the banister. I spew out a horrible amount of liquid, which descends fastly from the great height. My eyes which are spilling painful tears widen as I spot a small figure walking unfortunately underneath me, just at the precious moment my vomit is realised. I moan whilst vomiting is spilling out of me but I'm too late. It splatters on top of the person with a loud splat and I weep silently as I can't help but let the evil black vile escape my body. I cringe even more when I recognise the black tuff of hair which is now mixed with a fair amount of pink/orange goo. Mokuba looks up at me whilst shaking with disgust. I finish spewing and slide to the floor, crying at how embarrassed I am. I tremble and push my head into my hands, feeling nothing but tremendous shame.

Mokuba felt the warm liquid hit him hard and he stumbled forward, the fair amount of heavy sick dripping over his hair and sliding down his shirt. He faintly took a wiff of the horrible smell and felt like being sick himself. He wrinkled his nose, shuddering at how it dripped down his cheek. He held back an attempt to be sick and looked up, just as Charlotte slinked back from view. He felt disgusted but Mokuba was kind. He knew Charlotte must be really be ill. He had heard his brother come in last night. He had waited up, pretending to be asleep but instead waiting on his arrival patiently. When he heard the sound of an unfamiliar motor approach the mansion, he had crept out of his bed and into the lobby. He had crouched behind a large pillar and peeped out, watching how his brother had pulled Charlotte through the door. He was surprised he had brought her home and smiled, thinking the date must have gone well. He was even more happy when he saw how he had draped his arms around her, to which she seemed lifelessly accepting of as her body let him, even letting him to pull her up the stairs. He noticed how he led her up the stairs to which Mokuba yelped silently and ran for his own room, diving under the covers. He heard his brother in the next room, mumbling something. He didn't hear Charlotte make a single peep.

Eventually, he heard the door close and naturally, like every night, Seto creaked open the door to Mokuba's room to see if he was okay. Mokuba lay with his back turned, curling into the wall. He shut his eyes, moving his chest up and down to appear sleeping. He felt Seto walk over and stand towering above him, his hands in his pocket. Mokuba felt his hair stir as Seto ran a comforting hand through it and he let out a small snort, to which Seto seemed convinced of and walked to the door, leaving Mokuba to sleep. Mokuba sat up the minute he left, staring at the door. He pressed his ear to wall, listening for signs of Charlotte. Not a single noise.

Once convinced that his brother was out of sight, he had slowly paced down the hall and into Charlotte's room. He had walked over beside her and stood at her bedside. He noticed she had bruised lips slightly, as if she had recently pressed them against something. He cocked his head to the side, noticing how stiff she looked in her tight clothes. Mokuba was resourceful, he knew that in the wardrobe was a large amount of clothes, ranging from evening gowns to suits to bed time clothes. He grabbed a night gown that he knew would fit her and pulled it over her head. When the night dress was covering her body, he un-winded her other clothing, giving her enough privacy and but being very gentle. Mokuba was only 12 but he was still kind and caring, qualities that would make him a great big brother if the roles had been reversed.

Before he could run up the winding staircase to see if she was okay, who would appear through the front door but none other than his big brother. He stormed through the door, barely giving the servants enough time to hold it open for him. He slide off his white trench coat, tossing it their butler who took his coat and skipped off. He straightened his collar, not noticing his little brother covered in sick. Mokuba smiled, whilst holding his arms to the side to prevent any more sick drops from dripping off him.

He was happy to see Seto. He had waited all day for him to come home. It was Friday already and not just any Friday. It was the start of the weekend that Seto had promised him he would finally take off work. Seto rarely EVER took time off work to which Mokuba always hated. He didn't want to take his brother away from the important things in his life but a little time together wasn't too much. When he had noticed the tiny changes in him lately, he had hoped it was the start of something good for the both of them. Still, as he saw his eyes notice him darken, he gulped.

"MOKUBA, what happened to you?" he demanded, gliding over and grabbing Mokuba by the shoulder but quickly pulling his gloved hands away. Mokuba half smiled trying to make his brother see the funny side of it.

"Seto, it's nothing. Can you let me go?"

"**WHY** are you covered in sick?!"

"It's nothing."

"Mokuba!"

"KAIBA, don't shout at him."

The Kaiba brothers turned their heads slowly, catching sight of the rough looking blonde standing in her night gown in the lobby. She had crept halfway down the stairs and stood with her fist clenched at her chest, gripping one hand tightly around the banister. The first thing that Seto Kaiba noticed was the lack of clothing she had on. Even though the night dress was loose on her, it still was short and came to her knees, showing off her worthy legs. He bit his lip, his eyes surveying her displayed body.

He thought she would have been changed now. When he had finally pulled her up the stairs last night after getting stranded in the city and eventually getting a taxi back, he had fought hard to untangle himself from her. Not because she her arms had latched onto him incredibly well, but because something animalistic inside him had stirred in him. He had finally laid her down on the bed in front of him and stood over her, watching how she panted as she slept. He had unnoticed how one button was prominicously undone, leaving a small patch of skin open to him. He had watched with widen eyes as his hands had trembled, wanting to un do each and every button, to see her full body. He couldn't fight back this heated feeling that was overflowing him, no matter how hard his mind told him to stop.

He had started by taking a wet wipe, leaning in over her face and brushing it off her sweating face. He had put a hand to her left cheek, whilst sweeping the wipe across her eyelids. His eyes fluttered slightly and at one time, they had opened and he had looked into her eyes. Though they were dreamy and so so drunken, he was sure that she had looked right at him. He had hoped she wasn't conscious even though she was looking directly at him and before he could argue with himself, he had found himself leaning in, pressing his lips softly against hers. Her eyelids closed together and he had kissed her lovingly, feeling the passion ignite parts of his body that he never thought could feel so hot. Her lips were even more subtle than humanly possible but he felt her slipping from his gasp as her body collapsed. She slipped back onto the mattress, the brief contact of her lips against his making his body suddenly ache.

He touched his own lips, suddenly losing his breathing. Before his body could force him to lean in for more, he pulled himself apart, pacing the room. He put a hand on his hip and other fisting his hair, shouting at himself silently. He took one look at her heavenly state and sighed, putting a sick bucket next to her. Just in-case.

He flew from the room, growling. He punched the wall, forgetting that it was the wall in between Charlotte and Mokuba. Mokuba was sitting up- right and heard it, jumping at the loud thud.

Seto passed in his study, before going to bed and staring at the ceiling. He lay awake all night and couldn't get any sleep. When the morning came, he took one look in at Charlotte, taking one look at her peaceful body and scoulded himself, fleeing out of the mansion, desperate to get any of these inferior thoughts of his mind, body and soul.

He was now caught up in all these emotions again, having just avoided it as much as possible all day. He looked at her, wondering if she remembered anything of the night before. He felt a wave of relief as her clueless face gave away no signs. Though, from the way she nervously looked from Mokuba's sick stained hair to Seto's angry expression, he knew she couldn't be feeling any better. He regained his posture and stood up, his cool demeanour returning.

"Is this **YOUR** doing?"

"It is and Kaiba, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to…"

"Haven't you heard of a toilet?"

"Well yes I have but I didn't have time to…"

"Or the basin beside your bed."

"Yes well…"

"Or anywhere other than on my little brother."

"I DIDN'T MEAN TO."

"And I suppose you didn't mean to do the same thing to me last night?"

"…what?" she said, blinking shockingly. Kaiba crossed his arms, smirking at her sudden uncertain expression. She looked fearful, thinking back to the blurry memories from last night. She remembered knocking back those deliciously cocktails. She remembered how the waitresses kept automatically refilling her glass, supplying her with all the complimentary cocktails her heart desired. She remembered waiting impatiently on his return, wondering why he was taking so long. She had sipped, getting through one too many and finally, slipping into a beautiful unconsciousness, otherwise known as a drunken disorder.

"You really don't remember?"

"I didn't…I couldn't…"

"You did."

"You're lying!"

"Would you like to see my wonderfully stained shirt? You make a good job of that, thanks to your drinking last night."

"Guys, please stop arguing." Mokuba pleaded quietly. The couple had barely noticed he had slipped from the conversation, washing himself down in the large downstairs bathroom. He had watched from a distance, noticing how they couldn't see anything else in the room other than the two of them.

"I'm not arguing. I'm trying to apoilgise." Charlotte grumbled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"You don't sound genuine to me."

"Whatever, I'm out of here." Charlotte said, getting fed up of standing here being insulted by him. She was sure that somewhere in her blurry memories, she could see his smiling face, saying some nice things to her. She knew she must be imaging it, all he was, was a smug (but a very handsome) man. She stormed past him, ignoring the pleading "stay" face from Mokuba who stepped forward to try and keep her here. She stormed to the door, opening it and stepped out into the crisp evening air.

Kaiba smirked more than he had all day. He looked at his watch, timing it perfectly. Exactly as predicted, two minutes later, the door opened and she flew back in, her teeth chattering from the cold. She pushed past him and he watched her ascend the stairs, slamming her bare feet on the stairs in frustration.

"Charlotte, wait!" Mokuba shouted concerningly, running after her. Kaiba put his hands on his hips, watching how she prowled over the landing, catching eyes with his. She narrowed hers and this gave him more pleasure, loving how he could affect her like no other.

"What wrong's Pegasus? Too cold for you? Don't worry, I'm sure satin night dresses are perfect Autumn clothing choice. ..for people with mental health problems perhaps!"

"Screw you Kaiba!" she screamed, before slamming the door, causing all the portraits to shake on the wall from the vibrations. Mokuba chapped on the door but got no response, throwing his hands in the air and looking defeatedly at his older brother.

"Thanks a lot Seto!"

"No problem Mokuba." He mumbled, grabbing the newspaper and sitting down at the table in the dining room, reading the news. The first thing he saw wasn't entirely calming. He slammed the paper down on the table and wiped out his mobile phone, pounding the buttons before tapping his feet impatiently. He was going to get to the bottom of this.

"ROWLAND." He snarled and he could feel the tension from Rowlands end of the phone. In this voice, Seto Kaiba was not to be messed with.

"I NEED you to get a message out to the press…"

"Is this about today's headline?"

"YES! I SWEAR IF YOU HAD ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS…"

"NO, of course not sir! I had no idea it was coming out, I had no idea you were going out with…"

"WE'RE NOT! BUT I'm telling you, you BETTER get out and make this all go away. My reputation is on the line and as my press manager, this is your JOB. Now, if you want to stay in employment, FIX THIS!"

He cut the phone dead and slammed it down on the table, breathing out. He could still feel that warm, wet, enchanting feeling, playing with him. He could feel her hot, steamy breath, making his toes curl. He didn't like it but he loved it. He didn't want it but somehow, he needed it. He looked at the ceiling, knowing he was directly below her room. He pushed the newspaper away, letting it slide all the way to the other end of the table and to fall delicately over the edge, fluttering down onto the marble floor. It landed face up, showing a picture of a couple. The man had a hand delicately placed on the small of her back and the way the picture was taken, looked like it was stroking it lovingly. The women had fisted his shirt and was gripping tightly, as if willing him to come closer to her. From any and every other angle, they looked like a proper couple.

The headline read "_SETO KAIBA… __**A MAN IN LOVE**_?"


	15. Finding Out

Behind the door, I sank to the floor, letting out a muffled sigh as I crashed onto my backside. I sat there, with my legs stretched out in front of me. I wiggled my toes, biting my lip and trying to ignore the continuous chapping at the door.

"Charlotte? Can you let me in please?" Mokuba's mouse like voice squeaks from behind the door. I choose to ignore his pleas and bang my back against the door, as a response for him to "go away." It's not like I don't like the kid, I do. He's sweet and kind, everything his older brother doesn't seem to be. Even though, I was unsure whether this "cold mr-mean" attitude was the real Seto Kaiba. In my distorted drunken memory, I was sure I could see a smiling, less high and mighty _Seto _but I didn't trust that memory. My gut told me to stay away…even I was curious to try and tease out his bad attitude. I loved a good challenge.

After sitting twiddling my thumbs for about half an hour, I'm hit by the surprising realisation that the small taps at the door are still appearing, just as often. I assumed Mokuba would give up but I guess the kid is more determined that I gave him credit for. I shake my sore head and give myself time to crack my bones into place, standing back onto my shaky legs. I decide that hangover or no hangover, I can't sit around in a night-dress all day. I suddenly blush and brush my hand off against the silk lace edge and hold it up to inspection. It's very pretty and very "Victoria Secret". I feel incredibly embarrassed, knowing that I left the room and went downstairs wearing something so promiscuous. I now knew why the servants hanging around in the background had raised silent eyebrows and repressed smiles when they saw me and Kaiba standing arguing. I blushed even more violent when I thought of Kaiba seeing me like this.

I drop the lace and give it a twirl. I look around the room, searching for the clothes I was wearing last night. I search high and low, even reluctantly groaning and dropping to my knees to look under the bed. I can't see anything, not even a single shoe. The chap at the door awakens me from my wondering and I walk to the door, opening it just as Mokuba leans forward to chap. He squeals and flies forward, while I laugh and catch him.

"Careful."

"Charlotte!" he yells suddenly and I put my hand up whilst rubbing my ears which are still ringing.

"Sorry."

"Do you know where my clothes are?"

"I'm sure the servants are doing the washing. You don't need to worry about that."

"But what will I wear?"

"We have plenty of things you can choose in the wardrobe." He says, grabbing my fingers and pulling me to the walk in wardrobe at the far side of the large en suite that I had yet to explore. He lets my hand drop to my leg and he claps his hands, the door slowly opening. He smiles at me and puts his arm out, urging to me to go have a feel of the very lovely clothing. I smile and give in to his encouragements, entering the very natural coloured dressing room. It's neither female nor male coloured but seems to have both options of clothing for either sexes. On the left side is layer by layer of expensive suits and designer t-shirts, jumpers and ties. I can't resist running my hands over the shirts, even leaning in to get a whiff. I'm disappointed that the scent doesn't quite agree with me, like other musky and attractive scents I could mention.

I quickly turn my captured attention to the other side, and more brightly coloured side of the room. The girlie girl inside me does a happy dance and instantly runs to the cocktail dresses, with flowing mermaid tails and sparkling of every desirable colour in the rainbow. The business woman inside me nods approvingly, pulling on the tight fitted, high collared suits, complete with peep toe stilettoes. But the CHARLOTTE in me is dazzled by the comfier clothes, spotting the hip hugging "Levi" jeans and the cotton made t-shirts. One of my favourites which I can't take my eyes off is one violet coloured thin shirt, which is short at the front, stopping at my navel and running long at the back. I changed into the new clothes, feeling slightly weird that I'm wearing someone else's clothes but less knowing by the still price tag hanging from the collar that it's unlikely to have ever been on anyone else.

I change behind the Victorian style changing panel, flinging the nightdress over the top. I come out, having pulled on socks and much to my happiness, a pair of my favourite brand of trainers. They fit my feet perfectly and I lace them up, feeling around the toe area for space. I come out as Mokuba looks rather bored. I smile, thinking he's a typical young boy, hating the idea of clothes. I wouldn't say I LOVED shopping and the idea of clothing. Sometimes it definitely got boring, especially when the only stores you are expected to buy from are the snotty high end ones, you know the ones with the anorexic shop assistant who eyes you cattily for having the slightest bit of flab. If it entirely up to me, I would shop from more high street stores which was why I loved America for it's never ending malls, littered with shops aimed at the comfy but stylish student like myself.

I put my hands on my hips and strike a pose, getting Mokuba to burst into giggles as I pout and put up a peace sign. My casual silliness does come in handy sometimes.

"Thanks by the way." I say.

"What for?"

"The clothes. And for the fact I'm in your home, uninvited."

"Oh, don't worry. If you weren't welcome, Seto would have you out like a shot."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, he's never had ANY one back here, not even work associates because he fears that if he lets them in, they'll try and kidnap me. He's very protective of me."

"I can see why, you're adorable!" I say, making my voice go all low and I pinch his cheeks. He laughs and slaps my hands away, whilst I cackle until my voice runs out and I cough. My energy completely drains from my body and I sit down on a nearby cushion seat, which is practically like a bean bag.

"Want a drink?"

"Eh, from where?" I say, shrugging my shoulders.

Mokuba winks and walks to the wall. He presses a button and the wall suddenly begins to shake. It turns and I suddenly notice the thin rectangular line that is quite big on the wall. The wall pushes itself in, revealing a hidden bar behind the wall. I clap my hands impressively as it stops moving, displaying several taps, an ice bucket, cocktail glasses and a vast selection of alcoholic and non-alcoholic.

"Drink?"

"No thank you." I choke back, having to burp back a dirty feeling in my mouth at the sight of the vodka bottle.

"No, like Cola or something?"

"Oh, um, any water?"

He grabs a bottle of water from the chiller and pours it into a long glass, plopping several chilly ice cubs into the glass. He hands it to me and I take it, feeling the cold water drip down the glass and touch my hand. I drown the water, feeling the refreshing liquid cure the burning in my throat. I finish it quickly, "ahhh"-ing loudly and handing it back to Mokuba.

"Wow. That was quick!"

"Em, I love water!" I naively say, scratching my head, not going to openly say to a 12 year old that I was a bit far gone last night. I wanted to keep that innocent spark in his eyes for as long as possible.

"So what are you doing today?" Mokuba says, sitting cross legged on the carpet in front of me.

I shrug. "I suppose I better get back to work…"

"Oh yeah! Me and Seto saw you on the TV, giving the press conference! You were great."

"I wouldn't say great, I'm not so good at the whole open speaking kind of thing. I'm much more of a, technical kind of person."

"Like building things?"

"I suppose you could call it that."

Mokuba nods. "Seto builds things, duel equipment."

I nod, suddenly jumping to my feet that I made a deal with Kaiba. I run out of the dressing room, Mokuba standing and following me. He runs out into the hallway, leaning over the banister as I slide down the railing, flying to the floor and scampering back to my feet.

"Where are you going?"

"I need to speak to your brother." I shout, looking back. I'm amazed by the size of the one hallway. Growing up in a huge castle, I know how ridiculous houses can become when money is not an issue. I eventually come to a cross road, one way leading to a kitchen kind of area and the other is a kind of dining room. I ponder which way to go, hearing a ruff voice coming from somewhere in the room to the right. I follow the voice, pushing open the door to the dining room cautiously.

The room is cast in a shadow from the descending sun in the background, which shines through the clear glass window at the back of the room. In the centre of the room, sits a full blanket of breakfast type meals-toast, beans, coffee, juice and of course, jam. This is confusing, as according to the ticking clock on the wall, it is nearing 4 o' clock.

I walk forward, noticing how one plate seems to be standing out, littered with toast which has one teeth marked bite and a full cup of coffee. I touch it. It's cold.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T GET AN INJUNCTION ON THE STORY?!"

I jump as I catch sight of Kaiba standing with his back to me, staring out of the window into the wide open space that is the garden. I stand frozen, thinking if he would notice if I slipped out of the room. I take a cautious step back, cursing as I stand onto a newspaper which is on the floor. I grit my teeth, thankful that apart from grabbing his head, Kaiba is unmoved.

"ROWLAND, THIS IS UNACCEPTABLE. I GAVE YOU A TASK AND…NO, DON'T APOILGISE. DO YOU REALISE HOW THIS IS GOING TO AFFECT THE COMPANY, HOW IT'S GOING TO AFFECT MY REPUTATION?!"

I'm both fazed and curious at why Kaiba is so wound up. I stand still, eyeing how he twitches and his body tenses up. I wonder what has got him so angry and I look around the table for clues. I can't see anything that could be the cause of this. My eyes follow downwards as I twist my foot, remembering the newspaper at my feet.

"I DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS. MY TOURNAMENT IS DAYS AWAY AND NOW I'M BEING TARGETTED BY THE PRESS, BEING ASSOCIATED WITH A PEGASUS LIKE THIS…"

_It's…about me?_

I look down suddenly, recognising a familiar blonde mess of hair sticking out of a photograph under my foot. I lift my foot and I see a full photo, knowing instantly why Kaiba is so wound up. I bend down, taking the full story into my hands.

"ROWLAND, I CAN'T DEAL WITH THIS, ONE WAY OR ANOTHER YOU HAVE TO GET THEM TO STOP PRINTING THIS. NOO! I AM NOT OVER REACTING, SAY THAT AGAIN AND I SWEAR YOU'LL BE UNEMPLOYED FASTER THAN I CAN SAY…"

"You're in love with me?"


	16. US

Seto froze, snapping shut his phone and instantly disconnecting himself from the straining conversation with Rowland. He recognised the sweet voice and his whole body tensed up, turning very slowly round. With his brows turned downwards, he stared forward, instantly seeing Charlotte in front of him. She had changed her clothes, no longer wearing such a revealing outfit. He was slightly disappointed.

She had a raised eyebrow in confusion and was holding the newspaper up to him, her thumb pointing directly at the photograph that had been causing so many problems for him. He turned his lips into a snarl as he looked at it, instantly annoyed that now she was aware of it. His plan was to get an injunction out on it, get the authorisation to have all newspapers that were printing it to pull back their copies. However, things were not going his way. Rowland had failed to get the permission and worse still, even the professional news channels were running with the story, not just the tabloids.

His looked curiously at him as she turned the newspaper round to face her and flipped open the newspaper to the 6 page spread (yes, 6 whole pages!) dedicated to the story that was their apparent "relationship." She licked her lips and began to read out loud to him.

"According to a source, Seto Kaiba, CEO and world- wide business man and Charlotte Pegasus, daughter of Maximillion and recently made graduate of Harvard University…"

"You went to Harvard?" he said disgustingly and rejecting at the same time. He didn't believe at first that would be true, along with the rest of the lies he thought that must be some kind of made up trash.

She nodded and continued.

"… the couple have been enjoying a passionate love affair, behind the eyes of the public. Seto Kaiba, has been heard telling our source that he is "head over heels with Charlotte"

"Ridiculous" he cursed.

"The couple have rarely come into contact, despite the fact they are both children of corporate giants, Goza Boro Kaiba and Maximillion Pegasus. Due to recent events, Charlotte has been legally made CEO of Industrial Illusions in which our source has claimed, was the turning point in which has led to the young couple spending, _countless _nights together. The Domino Press received a tip off that the couple were enjoying a night out together at local Italian restaurant-Tony's and caught the couple, spilling out of the restraint, too caught up in the throes of love."

"Our relationship columnist Annie has analysed the photographs and can tell that by the soft touches that Seto Kaiba has laid on Charlotte's back, demonstrates that he treasures her and treats like a very delicate object. From the misty eyed look on Charlotte's face, the way she tilts her face ever so slightly upwards demonstrates that she is desperate (YEAH RIGHT) for his attention and desperate for more closeness."

"Seto Kaiba and Charlotte have been unable for comment when we went to press but our source, which has been close to Charlotte, involved in her life for many years, has confirmed that the couple are angered by the reveal of their romance. They hoped to keep it hidden, so the couple could enjoy a thriving relationship, where they could keep each other for themselves. Our source has revealed that Charlotte has been enjoying "sleep overs" at Seto Kaiba's, romantic dates and more definitely 'being on the arm of one of one of the world's more important and powerful men' Read more about the reactions of the couples family-Mokuba and various other friends of Charlotte Pegasus on page 6…"

Charlotte read the stories that just kept getting more and more ridiculous. She scoffed as she read the confessions of people she had barely know-people who were clearly in for their fifteen minutes of fame. One of them was Abby, a girl she had known for 6 weeks in her 1st year when they had partnered for a class project. She laughed and shook her head, widening her eyes as she read how they had been apparent "BFF's" and "joined at the hip." Abby had even went so far to saw how Charlotte had called her recently, to gush and confess her sudden romance, claiming that she couldn't keep it from her closest friend. Charlotte laughed and finally folded the newspaper in half, squeezing all the lies tightly inside. She tossed it onto the metal plate, letting it ring loudly as she turned her attention back to the so called "love of her life."

"So…_lover…_" she sarcastically purred, rolling her eyes and he narrowed his eyes back at her, not amused at how she was treating this.

"You thought you could keep this from me?"

"No, actually I was trying to get rid of this problem, no thanks to you, this is your fault."

"MY fault?"

"YES. If you hadn't have got in such a state, we would never have stumbled out of there and got ambushed. Ergo, you are to blame."

"Whoa…don't start on me. I'm not in the best of mood today and now, I find that apparently everyone and their grandmother believe that me and you are _so in love with each other…_"

"Yeah well, the newspapers print these kinds of lies daily. Don't take it personally." He walked past her, lifting the pot of coffee that unlike the cup was still steaming and was in the centre of the table. He took an empty cup and started to pour. Charlotte walked up next to him and put her hands on the table, looking up at him. He stopped mid pour and she smiled awkwardly.

"Want some?"

She shook her head and popped up her elbow.

He sipped quietly on the cup, pondering about various things. He lost himself in his deep thoughts, casually looking down and seeing she was still lingering. She looked forward, also lost in her own mind-set. She eventually caught him watching her, looking up slowly and linking eyes with him. They broke apart instantly and he turned away, returning to his spot next to the window.

She watched him go, her head turned over her shoulder. She noticed how tall he was, casting a long shadow across the darkening room. She bit her lip, watching how his hand was perched on his hip and he drank from the cup with a sense of authority.

She got tired of leaning over the table and straightened up, getting bored and strolling over beside him. He felt a presence come up behind him and continued to drink, staring straight forward.

She crossed her arms, looking out and was impressed by the garden. She realised that in the last 24 hours, she had been overcome by the feeling of being impressed-impressed by the fact he let her drive, by the fact that in her drunkenness he hadn't just dumped her body on the side of the street as many people would assume a cold heated individual like Kaiba would, impressed by his family, house and in a weird way, by him.

They stood in silence, watching how the sun moved across the sky. She suddenly felt a chill wrap itself around her and she put her arms around herself, crossing her legs and chattered her teeth uncontrollably. She tried to do this subtly but she had forgotten about Kaiba's ability to spot anything and everything.

"Listen if you're going to be a nuisance, here." And with that, he swiftly removed his jacket and thrust it towards her. She tried to decline, trying to act like she wasn't cold but his bold eyes made her reluctant to say no to him and she slipped it on, overpowered by a warm tingling feeling.

Her coldness melted away and the warm leather made her body relax. She didn't feel out of place at all which was weird. They smiled as she settled into the warm heat, loving the orange colour that was cast across the sky. Another warm feeling was placing through Kaiba as he also felt a heat, coming from the weird happiness he got for making her feel good.

"Btw, where's my car?"

"In the garage."

"What?!" she said, tightening the belly area. Kaiba couldn't resist smirking as he noticed how long the jacket was on her petite frame, the long sleeves hang limply and she looked so small and timid, almost like a small cute little mouse.

"It ran out of gas during the drive room…"

"That's weird because I just filled it up…"

"Well, I thought you must be an idiot for not filling it up…"

"I **did** fill it up!"

"Shh…well, after we got back, I phoned your body guard, explained what happened and he picked it up. He dropped it off at the garage and apparently there's a leak."

"Oh no!" she wailed and she frowned, hating the thought of anything happening of her loved car. He smiled, again coming to the rescue.

"I'm paying for it to get fixed; it should be back to you by Monday morning."

"You don't need to do that! I can pay for it." She defended, flipping her hair back over her shoulder.

"Whatever." He shrugged.

He didn't like to think he was doing a good thing. He rarely acted so out of character.

"So what are you doing at the weekend?"

"Work…"

"SETO NO YOU PROMISED!" Mokuba shrieked, running into the room. He had been pressed against the door the whole time; try to listen intently on their conversation, only managing to catch the last part. He ran forward, his messy black hair flailing around. He ran forward, hitting his whole body against Seto's thighs, wrapping his thin body around his legs. Kaiba groaned as the boy latched onto him, massaging his throbbing temples.

"You promised you wouldn't work this weekend!"

"Yeah but Mokuba the tournament…"

"Can wait till Monday. Your little brother is more important than work." Charlotte lectured, winking at Mokuba.

"Can you please not side with my little brother right now?" he growled.

"Why not? He's absolutely right. Family comes first."

"Don't you dare lecture me about family!"

She held her hands up and stepped back, giving up.

"Okay, I'll just leave now and leave you to deal with this, _as a family."_

She turned to leave and sudden Kaiba sighed, feeling his defence's crash back down around him.

"Wait…" he groaned, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"Yes?" she turned back round, urging him to go on.

"You…don't necessary need to go."

"Oh…"

"Stay. I guess we would could do something…"

"Together?" Mokuba yelled, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"…I suppose…"

"YEY!" Mokuba yelled jumping into the air and Charlotte laughed, her eyes closing, giving Kaiba that single moment to take in the sheer beauty and wonder that was her smiling face.

Several hours later, Charlotte was still laughing. Laughing at how distressed Kaiba looked as he sank into the cinema seats while Mokuba on his right, flicked popcorn pieces at him playfully.

"Quit it Mokuba."

"What's wrong? Don't like popcorn?" Charlotte giggled, picking the pieces that were littered around his collar off of him. He tensed as her fingers brushed against his collar, the cold skin making him feel thrilling.

She picked the pieces and plopped them into her mouth, chewing and directing her eyes to the movie trailers that were flashing across the screen. She chewed happily as Kaiba started to speak to Mokuba, both unaware of the guy who swooped into the seat next to her and looked her up and down. It was still light, since it was only the trailers and she eventually realised he was there, especially when his teenage skinned hand began to skim up her trouser leg.

"Excuse me?" she questioned the stranger, moving her leg to try and push him away. He was persistent.

"Sorry, I just saw you from over there and thought, god you're really hot." He said, his barely broken teenage voice squeaking a little. She could see behind him were a group of teenage boys, craning their necks to see if their friend was in for a chance to score. She rolled her eyes and beckoned for him to move but he simply moved in closer, making her squirm.

"I don't care. Now go away!" she demanded and he replied "Come on cutie, you know you like me."

He leaned in and she backed off, pressing her body away from his as far as possible, touching Kaiba's arm by mistake as she backed away. His direction was drawn away from his restless brother and he flicked his eyes round, suddenly aware of the spikey haired teen trying to move in on Charlotte. His slippery arm was twitching and tried to ensnare Charlotte. If she was closer to the isle she would have ran for it by now but the thought of getting all the people to let her shuffle out was such a hassle. She was trapped.

Kaiba saw how uncomfortable she was but was more concerned with his own feelings, his feelings of jealously and anger at how he was moving in on her. The way his thirsty eyes seemed to lap up her body and try to touch her, despite the way her hands pushed him away from her. The boy needed a kick in the ass and Kaiba would have easily taken him outside if it wasn't for the underage stubble beginning to develop on his chin. He would easily _just_ pass as sixteen.

Instead, Kaiba felt himself slip into a different role as his arm swooped down and slipped itself round Charlotte's shoulders, pulling her swiftly away from him and into leaning against his chest. She gasped and looked up, surprising at how he was now essentially cuddling her. The boy straightened up, pursing his lips and suddenly seemed lost as Kaiba raised an eyebrow and leaned forward.

"What are you doing? Leave my girlfriend alone." He hissed threateningly, digging his nails into her shoulder, pressing her tightly against him.

_Girlfriend?_

"Oh I just thought…"

"You thought nothing. Now, go!" He spat and quicker than he had said that, the boy disappeared, leaving a trail of popcorn and sticky shoe prints. Charlotte watched him run away, amazed by Kaiba's ability to scare people off. She smiled, relaxing as she glad to be away from such a pest. She turned to Kaiba and looked up at him, as his gaze settled down on her face.

"Thank you for that."

"No problem."

She felt warm again and looked back to the screen. She leaned back in her chair, comfortable and forgetting about Kaiba's arm which was wrapped tightly around her shoulder. She smothered his arm, making it impossible for him to retrieve it. It was tightly locked in and even then, Kaiba didn't feel like recoiling, he felt like deepening the hold. He crossed a leg over his knee and sank into the chair as the lights finally dimmed and the movie began.

Mokuba slurped from his slushy and smiled, unable to control his glee. He looked over his brother head, sitting up on his seat but quickly ducked as someone hissed "down in front".

The movie erupted to life, action scenes bombarding their eyes with scenes of gore and violence. Mokuba made an amazed expression, his eyes widening with awe and Kaiba looked at his easily entertained brother and scoffed. He sat forward in his seat, on edge but jumped back as bodies came flying forward. He cowered into his brother as the movie took a deadly turn and he turned his head away, forcing the uneasily moved Kaiba brother to laugh out loud. He turned his head to speak to Charlotte and was caught off guard when his other side had a person latched onto as well.

He looked down and saw two eyes peeking out of his left side, twinkling with shock and fright. She blushed and let her hair fall over her face as she tried to look unfazed but clearly a little frightened by the gore of the blockbuster film.

He smiled teasingly and unexpected leaned forward, brushing the back of his hand over her cheek, taking her hair out of her mouth and eyes. She smiled sweetly and tried to look back but shut her eyes tightly again and found herself trying not to duck away into his side. He chuckled at her, trying to seem like she wasn't afraid and found his body moving closer to her, offering his body as a shield.

She gave in and fell forward, hiding her face under all the gory scenes were done. Mokuba was unaware of the sudden cuddling going on next to him, too entranced by the movie. He was so desperate to see it that he never took his eyes off of it, the large popcorn that Seto had told him "would never be able to finish" slipping out of his arms and pushed into Seto's side. Seto looked down and scooped out a handful, eating a few.

He was going to offer Charlotte some but feeling her body shiver with fright; he didn't want to make her look up. Instead, he took a few pieces and gently manoeuvred them in front of her mouth, waiting to see if she wanted some. She opened her eyes and saw him offer to feed her and she cocked her head to the side, confused at such an affectionate thing coming from Kaiba. She licked her lips and opening her mouth, letting Kaiba drop the popcorn into her mouth. She clamped down hungrily, not giving Kaiba enough time to withdraw his fingers.

"Ouch" he groaned as she bit him and she gasped silently, touching his fingers which now had small bit marks. She chewed her lip nervously and affectionately rubbed him over and over, feeling bad. Even though the pain wore away quickly, Kaiba remained in a state of "pretend pain", letting her nurse his fingers and continue to feel bad. She dropped her lips to his fingers, kissing affectionately the spots where she had accidently bit. He took a big intake of breath, loving the warmth radiating from her soft mouth.

"I'm sorry Kaiba" she whispered apologetically.

"…_Seto."_

"What?" she looked up, as ironically the move turned to a romantic moment, some kind of unknown pop song playing out as a couple turned and looked at each, similar to the way Charlotte and Seto were now locked in.

"Call me my first name-Seto…"

"But I thought you only wanted Mokuba to call you that…"

"Well…things changed."

"What changed?"

"Me…You…Us?"

She let her mouth fall open and he took that opportunity, caught up in the weird kind of spell that was encircling them, that had been following them both lately. In the mystery of the darkened movie theatre, he leaned in, pressing his lips forcefully against hers. Ironically, they had chosen seats in the back row.

Her eyes widened at the kiss and she made a small squeal as she felt his lips make contact with hers, pressing his face closer to hers. Her eyes suddenly fell into a dream- like state, closing together. She forget everything, she forget who she was and who she was kissing and focused on the sheer smoothness of his lips, the way the slippery texture made butterflies appear in her stomach.

She found her free hand latch onto his face, in a strange enchantment that was overwhelming, willing her body to try and force him closer, and closer. If it wasn't for the arm rest separating them, their bodies would have been one, practically glued together. Just as the heat was intensifying and she was about to accept the warm, soft licks that were his tongue, begging to enter her mouth, the theatre erupted into a chorus of cheers as the triumphant hero finally conquered his challenge, just like the way Seto and Charlotte had, in a way, conquered the challenge that was accepting the raw sexual energy that had been going un-noticed for days.

The light broke them apart and they moved away, breathless and panting, both trying to look unfazed. Their eyes were wild and they looked at each, a little confused and unsure about everything, only knowing that they both wanted to do that again. Before either of them could begin to comment on what next, Mokuba clapped and jumped to his feet.

"That was great, can we see it again? Hey, Charlotte, what happened to your lipstick?"

Charlotte jumped and touched her lips which were now wet and bare of the red lipstick she had carefully applied before the movie. She looked up and froze, seeing it was now lightly applied to Seto's lips. Red was not a good look on him.

Mokuba, too busy reciting his favourite moments and already beginning to act it out, was unaware of when Charlotte leaned forward and rubbed at Seto's lips, removing any trace of her being there. Seto, not able to control himself lightly pecked her lips, sending her into a fury of passion, only making her body cry out for more. She groaned and pulled away, smiling as Mokuba looked back at her. His eyes darted from Charlotte to Seto who looked nervous.

"Are you guys…feeling okay?"

"YES!" Charlotte screamed whilst Seto opened his mouth at the exactly the same time and said "No!"

Mokuba was even more confused. He shrugged and skipped out of the now emptied theatre, following by the lingering, heated couple.

Billiard smiling as he sat subtly in the hidden shadows in his car, watching behind his thick shades. He saw how they came out of the theatre and smiled pleased as he noticed the glances that gave away more than they could imagine. He raised the camera to his eyes and smiled as, just at the right moment Kaiba stepped back, letting Charlotte go in front of him. The way their fingers hooked together. The way she bit her lip with overwhelming feeling of…passion? Whatever it meant, it would make a great story. Which meant extra cash for him. He smirked as he latched down on the trigger, capturing the moment forever.

"Perfect."


	17. The Start of Something New

Watching such a beautiful child drift off into sleep was truly a wonderful sight. I smile to myself as Mokuba's little head drifts over and leans against me, tilting to the side as he sank deeper into dream land. He had fallen asleep in the ride back instantly, clearly exhausted from putting so much energy into watching the film. His black hair was ruffled and laid across his face, which was still and silent, apart from the tiny little snorts that he made in his sleep.

Seto sat opposite us in the limo and so far, neither of us had made any kind of reference to the…kiss. He sat with his arms crossed and his head turned to the tinted window, which was open ajar, blowing in a cold breeze. I moved a tiny strand out of Mokuba's mouth which was drooling cutely, thankful not onto me. His body moved up and down with every breath and he nudged me slightly, his body slowly falling onto my lap as we turned a corner sharply. I blinked but settled in a happy position, stroking his hair over and over as he snuggled up against me. I could feel the hot glare of Seto every so often but I remained focused on the sleeping boy, thinking how adorable he was.

Eventually I broke the silence that was hovering over us and spoke freely.

"I wonder what he's dreaming about" I question, watching his face make little expressions in his sleep. I've got Seto's attention and he turns and looks at me, his eyes cast down on his little brother. We watch him move in his sleep, until suddenly his face darkens and he starts to become stormy, thrashing his hands out causing me to jerk back. Seto sits forward, clasping his hands and staring at his troubled sleeping brother.

"Why's he thrashing so much?"

"He's having a nightmare."

"Isn't he a bit old for nightmares?"

I met Seto's eyes, so blue, so cold but ever so beautiful and he meets mine, with a look as if to say there was so much going on that I was unaware of. He sat back and sighed, his foot dangling over his leg. He was a very dominating figure, much taller and his hair brushed slightly against the roof of the limo whilst I was such a small fry, almost disappearing down the back of the luxurious leather seats.

I look back to Mokuba who has clenched his fists and is now shaking violently and saying things to himself. I shake my head, saddened by his heated face. I move slowly and put a hand to his face in order to comfort him. He jumps instantly and slaps my hand away, with a surprising great deal of force that I'm shocked to experience from such a gentle lad. Seto narrows his eyes.

"Don't touch him."

"But why? It's me? Mokuba likes me."

"When he's having this particular nightmare, anyone that touches him sends him into a frenzy."

"What is so bad that causes that?"

He closes his eyes and breaths in deeply through his nose and I open my mouth confusingly, only to silenced by a finger he holds to my lips.

"We don't talk about that."

I cock my head to the side, moving out of his soft finger tips grasp.

"But haven't you got help for him? Surely if he saw a psychiatrist …"

"He does **not **need to see one of **those **people!" he spits, a small splash of water touching my face as he makes himself clear. I wipe the small dots from my cheeks and raise an eyebrow, looking down at the boy who has suddenly become calm again.

I reach forward and this time touch his face, which is welcome and he smiles in his sleep. I wonder what could be so traumatic but then realise it must be related to his childhood, something that I can see by the pained look on Seto's face, affects him in the same way.

"Your right, I'm sorry" I graciously apologise, bowing my head slightly and continuing to watch Mokuba sleep. I can feel a sense of appreciate from the way Seto can't keep his eyes off of me and I feel very much on display, letting my hair cover most of my face to hide from his magnetic gaze.

I hide behind my thick head of hair until finally the limo turns a cover and I recognise the small steady hill we are descending upwards. As I get thrown back against the seats, my hair slips behind my ears and I'm forced to finally fully look at Seto who is staring right at me. About 24 hours ago, that same hot glare would have infuriated me but now it's setting off an entirely new chain of reactions. It's like a hot chemical reaction inside me that I can't experience. The tiny twitching snarl at the corner of his lips makes me desperate to throw myself at him and I scold myself for thinking so primarily. I am after all a rich, sophisticated woman: not a horny teenager who has just had her first kiss.

I slowly clamp down on my bottom lip, a movement that seems to put Seto in a strange kind of mood. His eyes light up and even though, he sits perfectly still, I can tell that something is making him fidgety, restless and overflowing with desire. It's extremely difficult to bare and when the limo door opens, I feel a great sense of relief. I tap Mokuba's shoulders several times, shaking him gently. He awakens slowly, stretching and rolling over until moving into an upright position. He blinks confusingly, his eyes unadjusted to the light. He rubs his eyes sleepily with the back of his hand and looks at me, my smiling face coming into focus. He smiles dreamily.

"Charlotte, was I asleep?"

"Yes Mokuba, I have to go now. But thanks for including me in your 'family fun'…"

"Aw, that's too bad! But you **have **to do something with us again sometime, it's really nice to have someone around that Seto doesn't automatically want to eliminate."

I laugh. "Not entirely sure if I fall into that category but thanks Mokuba, I'll speak to you soon!" I smile and slide past him, stepping out and back onto the ground of my father's mansion. I briefly look at Seto as I conveniently brush past him, feeling that tiny spark that makes me want to instantly jump his bones. It's scary how strong this new feeling is.

The wind flows back my hair, hitting Seto who oddly steps out with me. My hair slaps against his face and I jump back, pulling my blonde hair away from him, blushing.

"What are you doing? Shouldn't you be getting back in there and heading home?"

"I can do whatever I want Charlotte…" he growls, his eyes cast darker as he stands in front of me with his hands in his trouser pockets.

He slaps the top of the limo and calls to the driver "Make a U Turn and circle round" before kicking shut the door, signalling for the limo to drive to the end of the street and make a turn. After swiftly answering my question, he strides over to me and before I can even open my mouth, he's once again captured me in a tight embrace, our lips tightly locked together.

My body instantly explodes around me and I feel myself give in fully to the attraction that is forcing us together. It's something so innate that I'm victim to obeying and I find myself even tip toeing upwards and fisting my fingers through his beautifully soft brown hair, gripping tightly as possible. It's so difficult to draw myself away; only the gasping need for oxygen rips us apart.

I inhale the air, suddenly aware that even the sweet taste of air seems distasteful compared to the moist feeling of his soft lips. I shiver, not even from the cold but from this weird feeling that I'm completely vulnerable, having never experienced something so dramatic and undeniable in my whole life. He rests his head against mine, clutching the top of arms which I'm so grateful for as if it wasn't for his strong hold, I would have melted into a silly mess on the cobble stoned drive way.

I could've have stood there all day, lost in a strange new world, if it wasn't for the limo screeching up behind Seto, that makes me think I must make a move. That and how awkward it would be to lip lock, barely two steps away from the grey haired limo driver who sits trying to look anywhere but at us.

"I should go…"

"You should but _don't_."

"Goodbye…" I whisper, so soft and quiet that it rings inside my head, making me wonder if I even said it at all. I try to desperately untangle my giving body away from him, feeling a burning aching pain as soon as my body is completely free. I walk up the path, forcing myself with all my determination to walk without looking back, my head high and mighty, even though the rest of me was shaking and changed.

I walk up the impressive path to the doorway and stop, putting my palm against the large door and finally allowed myself to look back. My heart is thundering so heavily that I was scared that it could be heard from anyone around me. I watch as he slips from view, even the slight wave he gives that from anyone's point of view would be bitter seems to be more passionate and entwined with elements of yearning. Maybe I'm reading too much into this but considering I've never been prone to doing that, I know this must be real.

I stand until the limo is full out of view and even then, I stand on the perch, noticing every single tyre track on the road. I shake my head, going over and over why I was getting myself so deep into this. I quickly weighed up the consequences of doing this and I knew that it was so wrong and was destined to fail before it got started. Yet, even with all this staring me in the face, I was still inclined to hold on and stay in this for the long run, whatever the hell it was.

I turn and walk in my home, forcing myself to get back into a work mode. Though, barely two minutes into that new mind-set, I was already thinking of him and him alone.

_Jenna flipped the booklet of cash and smirked, slipping it into her purse. She chuckled as she looked at the newspapers laid across her small coffee table, especially laughing at all the lies that she was exceptionally proud of coming up with. She wondered what she would spend her money on-shoes, makeup or maybe get her hair sorted, the roots were murder!_

_Even though she was proud of her actions, she was still angered by the photographs. A picture told a 1000 words and Jenna was sick when she thought of that 'pretty little blonde' getting everything while she sat alone, still sore from her afternoon with Christopher. She hadn't meant to obsess so much but she had frankly grown an unhealthy obsession with Charlotte, even going so far to Google her and cut out photos of her, drawing moustaches and rude diagrams, sticking it in a 'burn book' type of diary which she kept under her filthy mattress._

_It gave her a sick happiness and even though she didn't like to think about it, it filled the empty feeling inside her and she liked that. Monday morning was fast approaching and while Jenna hoped she would be less apparent in the company, she had a weird hope she would be there, so Jenna could lie in wait, to catch any future juice stories that could earn her an extra bonus. The more money, the happier she would be. Especially at the expense of that rich brat!_

The following few weeks passed in a blur. I forced myself to remain steady focused, not giving myself enough time to even consider certain hot blue eyed beauties. I talked, I wrote and led: everything that I hoped would make father proud of me. I was sure I was finally settling into my new acquired role, even getting the upper hand by surprising the pompous boardroom members and proving that I wasn't just a pretty, young, fresh faced face for the company. The only board room member that was occupying my thoughts was a man named Christopher who I could tell thought he was god's gift to women. I knew he was a relative big shot, almost un-officially being my father's right hand man in the hiring of employees. I felt uneasy when I thought of allowing him to do that and suggested that I relive him of the power. His face fell faster than an avalanche.

"But, Miss Pegasus, I assure you I make the best decisions possible for this company. I put every effort to hiring the best people and maintaining the high standards that your father set. It really is an area I excel in…"

If it wasn't for the way his eyes quickly drifted when the slutty receptionist trotted in, I would have been reeled in. Eyeing his wedding ring, I instantly frowned. He obviously thought he was pretty subtle but my investigation skills were legendary and I wouldn't put up with his cocky, 'I'm the self-declared boss' attitude. Even if I was completely obsessed with someone with an attitude problem himself.

I snapped my fingers and I narrowed my eyes, getting the smart dressed Christopher's attention, steering his eyes away from Jenna who was bending provocatively over, just a bit too close to Christopher so she could brush against him. She too, was horrible at the art of subtly.

"Look, 'Christopher', I'm not doubting that you have many, perhaps questionable skills. You have many successful years of working for this company and for that, I am thankful. But, I have to admit that I would feel much confident if I handle the applicants myself and that is the direction I would feel is best for all of us here at the company. Now, have I made myself clear?"

He nodded and I dismissed him, leaving me and Jenna alone in the office. She watched him leave; turning back to me who she noticed was watching her intently. My dislike for her had suddenly grown.

"Can I get you anything Charlotte?" she spoke sweetly and I could peel away the fakeness in the air. I felt like being sick.

"Miss Pegasus to you, Miss Hope. Never Charlotte. That's far too unprofessional."

"Oh, I just thought that since Mr Kaiba calls you by your first name and since you are less associated than you and I…"

"Don't give me a silly psychological lecture Miss Hope, you really aren't very good at it" I fire back, thinking that if she has a problem with me, she definitely should get better at hiding it. Especially since I'm the one who pays her salary.

"And besides, 'Mr Kaiba'…"

I slow down, even realising that the way his name sounds on my tongue is enough to send me in spasms of pleasure.

"…is deeply connected to this company and is becoming a close associate therefore first names are hardly a scandalous affair. So, if you don't have any other intrusive questions that frankly a simple receptionist should never be involved with, will you please leave my office?

She spins on her heels and I'm sure I can hear something with a horrible bitter tone mumble out of her mouth. I decide to punish her further, since she is clearly ungrateful and deserves to actually do work for once.

"And oh Jenna darling" I sarcastically droll, fluttering my own eyes patronisingly. "Bring me a cup of white coffee, with goat milk, 2 and a half sugars, a chocolate coated muffin and something simply delicous with a hint of caramel. Oh and bring all that by noon with you or else I'm afraid you'll have _another_ lack of work policy form filled out on you...now go!"

I chuckle as she storms away, folding my arms. I sit behind my desk and kick up my feet, removing my shoes and settling into my desk. Being the boss is actually more fun than I could have imagined. Though, I definitely would be able to enjoy it more if my brain was less hot- wired in one direction.

The phone goes and I pick it up, swirling the cord with my finger as I answer.

"Charlotte Pegasus, how can I help?"

"Miss Pegasus…"

"Jenna, I thought I told you about my coffee…GOAT MILK IS NOT THAT DIFFICULT TO FIND." I really stick the pin in and I have to put a hand over my mouth, feeling just how angry she is with from just over the phone.

"It's not that. There's a delivery here for you, shall I send it up?"

"Oh, okay then…and oh Jenna?"

"Yes… Miss Pegasus?"

"Make it 2 chocolate coated muffins!" and with that, I end the conversation, smiling evilly to myself.

There comes a chap at the door and I walk over to it briskfully, pulling it open and my mouth instantly hits the floor.

"Miss Pegasus?" a delivery boy says and I nod slowly. He whistles and a chorus of other delivery people, all carrying huge bouquets of flowers ascend into my office. They fill every corner of the room with huge displays of flowers, ranging from beautiful lilies to sunflower dandelions to winter roses. I look around, engulfed in a beautiful explosion of scents. They all exit the room, apart from the leading delivery man who bows and hands me a small sealed envelope, laced with a lilac coloured ribbon. I take it from him and he leaves me, surrounded by my own personal forest.

I take a seat, in the middle of the flowers and begin to open the note, smiling the biggest smile ever as the words fill my head. Oh. My God.

Seto Kaiba sat at his desk, finished for a day's work. His battle city tournament was fully ready to go and he was ready to claim his title once more, incredibly excited to get underway. His occupied mind was instantly cleared as he heard the faint ping that signalled he had received an email. He smirked and hovered the mouse over the screen, clicking it open and began to read the response he had waited so patiently for.

"_Dear Seto,_

_Thank you for my own personal 'forest of flowers'. Nothing says 'greetings from your friendly business associate' than a parade of delivery boys in matching red caps marching into your office. You're lucky I'm a flower person. Though, I bet you already knew that. Anyways, I need to make it up to you so how about tomorrow night at 8pm? I guarantee you __**will not**__ be disappointed._

_Sincerely,_

_Charlotte Pegasus. X_

And just like that, his heart evaporated in flames of passion, yet again.


	18. It was Official

It was official.

Official in the eyes of everyone that was Seto and Charlotte however.

Neither of them ever said to each what this was. No one ever brought up the pounding, soul crushing feeling in their chests whenever they were apart. No one ever mentioned why they suddenly found themselves sneaking out of each other's homes at the latest times of night. Or all of the occasions when they were 'supposed' to be working but found themselves working on each other's bodies instead. They didn't count the days, nor the weeks and definitely weren't aware that they were fast approaching the 4 month anniversary of their first kiss. It didn't make any sort of impact in their mind; they sort of fast tracked it and moved straight onto getting their next fix of each other. It was definitely the sweetest and most fulfilling kind of drug they could have asked for.

Despite the burning desire that ran deep through them, they still made the attempt to ward off all the interventions by the media by having as little to do with each publicity as possible. Since they were first spotted, there was media frenzy around the young pair. Journalists camped out at all times of the day and night, making it near enough impossible to try and conceal the love affair. They continued to deny any association with each other, other than business but deep down, this annoyed Charlotte. Though she denied it for her reasons like wanting her own privacy, she sat up at late hours of the night, slumped over Seto's press conference recordings, not liking the way he would look slightly repulsed at the possibility of being with her in such a way. She felt offended and each day after watching it, she would be in such a mood. However, her mood didn't last long, as once his strong arms were securely wrapped around, she melted away uncontrollably.

There was one person they couldn't hide this from however.

And this persons smiling face was the first thing that Charlotte woke up on Saturday morning as she tip-toed downstairs, wearing a very baggy t-shirt that belonged to Seto. She yawned and rubbed her face, the sleeves draping over her hands so much that they practically touched the floor. She walked into the shiny kitchen, confident with herself about walking around the mansion, having spent so many nights here. Her small bare feet made a small tapping noise as she walked across the tiled floor, her eyes zooming in on the shimmering large refrigerator. She walked to it and opened it up, leaning one hand on her hip as her eyes darted across what was in it, deciding what she wanted.

"Morning!"

She spun round sharply and relaxed as she saw Mokuba staring at her, his wide childish eyes sparkling with glee as it did each and every day he saw her in his home. Mokuba had adjusted to this new situation better than anyone and was always asking Seto when he was next seeing Charlotte. Seto always shrugged and tip-toed around the subject, at heart desperate to keep Charlotte for himself. Even from his own adorable little brother.

"Morning Mokuba" she relaxing, smiling as she put her hands on her back hips, turning back to the fridge. She grabbed the carton of freshly squeezed orange juice. She walked over to the large high seated table in the kitchen, sitting directly across from Mokuba as she poured the juice.

"So what are your plans for today kiddo?"

He blinked.

"Hasn't Seto told you?"

"Told me what?"

"The tournament?"

"What about it?" she drank and put her head in her heads. She was aware about the new tournament, a perfect little project for Seto. Though, she had heard about it in work, it was a hot topic of conversation of course. However, apart from helping with the supply of cards and keeping her own personal bet with Seto about fixing the system, she hadn't heard about it as much as she thought she would. And with seeing Seto almost every night, too caught up in fulfilling her inner goddess's wants and needs, she hadn't had any time to do any research into it. Therefore, she was literally in the dark about it all.

"It starts _tomorrow!_" Mokuba said, leaning forward in his seat. Charlotte looked back into his face, confused.

"Tomorrow?"

"Yes, that's why I'm going out in the helicopter with Seto today, to survey the city for the battle city tournament."

"How…official" she remarked, a little gobsmacked about how out of the know she was. She shook her head and Mokuba, sensing her sudden clouded expression, started to work away at his breakfast, shovelling in his cereal until his mouth was dripping with milk. Charlotte laughed, reaching over with a napkin and dapped at his mouth like the way a mother would.

"You are such a messy pup Mokuba. "

"You're not exactly any better" came a manly voice from the doorway. Charlotte smirked and looked down at the kitchen table, unable to meet his barrier breaking gaze. He was very good at making people nervous, something he seemed to feed off as he strolled towards her. He was an expert at prolonging the pain as he maintained a small distance from Charlotte, choosing to lean against the kitchen cabinets as opposed to sit next to her. She frowned.

"Seto, why did you not tell me about the tournament?"

"It never occurred to me that you would be interested."

"Of course I'm interested!" she spat, swivelling round on her chair and sitting up straight. Seto, who had chosen to get dressed, unlike his female counterpart who was wearing just his shirt, wandering eyes fell on her exposed skin, choosing to pay more attention to the slight hand-printed bruising on her inner thighs that were only visible when his shirt hiked up slightly when she moved. The shirt was long and ran to her knees, looking like she was wearing a large sack. However, the sweet affection being it made her look dreamy and her tasselled, 'just out of bed' hair gave her an electric appeal, something that made him itching to sweep her up and carry her away upstairs. He was thankful for his perfected patience.

"Well, anyway you know now. I don't see any reason to think about it for much longer."

"But Seto, I have a huge interest in Duel Monsters! This would be like if I…if I…"

"If you what?" he drank from his freshly brewed coffee, smirking as she got all tongue tied. She pouted and swivelled round, crossing her arms and sticking her chin in the air.

"You get the picture."

He sniggered and popped his cup up on the counter. He walked over to her and laughed again as she turned her head away from, again stuck in one of her silly little moods. He couldn't help but think she was completely adorable when she tried to be angry, even if his lack of seriousness wound her up even more. He sat next to her and tried to get her to look at him but she yanked herself away, scooting away from his childishly. He rolled his eyes. She was impossible.

"So Seto" Mokuba spoke, with a mouth full of food as he filled the awkward pause.

"When are we leaving to go out in the chopper?"

"As soon as possible Mokuba. But in the mean- time, can you go get ready? You can't go out dressed in your Pyjamas" he gestured to the duel monsters themed PJ's he wore. Mokuba jumped and raced out the door, his loud footsteps growing faint as they heard him run up the stairs and into his room. Seto smiled, knowing how excited Mokuba was.

"At least he's happy" Charlotte huffed and pushed herself out of her chair, full intentions of following him out the door. However, Seto's fast hands quickly latched around her small waist and pulled her back so her back was pressed against him, holding her in place in between his legs.

"And you're not?"

"No…"

"Well that's a shame" he purred, nuzzling her neck. She groaned and tried to pull herself away. She refused to let herself forget everything yet again.

He groaned.

"Look I really didn't think it would have any sort of importance to you."

"Oh yeah, like when you didn't tell me you fired Natalie?"

"She worked for me, not you. It didn't affect you. Can you please drop it?" he pleaded, again pressing his cold lips to her skin. She felt shivers but finally pulled herself away, jumping back and narrowing her eyes at Seto.

"I understand that. But your reason for firing her was silly and you really didn't treat her very nicely. I was there during that meeting…"

"And what a fun meeting that was…"

"You called me a _useless rat_!"

"I was hoping you wouldn't remember that…" he rolled his eyes and jumped off his own seat, reaching for her hand. She stepped back.

"You treated me horrible, after barely knowing me for 5 minutes. I hate to think what you put that poor girl through, after all those years of such loyal treatment."

"Do we need to talk about this now, of all times? I was hoping to get a little bit more time, together, before I had to go…"

"Oh, I don't think so. I'm not in the mood" she spat and determinedly stormed to the door. She pushed it open and sighed before saying to him "sometimes I don't know what I'm doing being here."

She paced through the lobby and put a hand on the banister, preparation for taking a step, only to be grabbed and thrown into the air. She squealed and looked up, into the face of a serious looking Seto. She went to argue back but lost her focus when he pressed his lips against hers, stroking her face with his palm. She stopped for a moment and kissed him back, feeling a little bit bedazzled when she looked back up into his eyes.

"Why do you do this?" he sighed.

"Me? It's you who makes things so difficult. If you just told me…"

"Yes, yes. I get it. I'm a bad man. Now… can we go upstairs?"

She paused, toying with him. "Hmm, I don't know…"

"I'll let you come with us in the chopper."

"Let me? Oh, darling, I was already going didn't you know that?" she winked.

And with that, Seto had enough of her cheeky lip and whisked her away upstairs, much to the amusement of the un-noticed staff that were hiding from the corners of the room, thinking that Miss Charlotte Pegasus was truly the only person, EVER, to make Seto Kaiba run after them and not the other way around. It was a miracle.


	19. Danger

Domino City was a beautiful location. There was no doubt about that.

Charlotte smiled as she adjusted her head gear, peering out of the thick, bullet proof helicopter window. She looked down on the bustling city, watching how the cars and people bustling around the city centre became microscopic to her as they ascended into the clouds. She loved the way the buildings loomed up, each one getting taller and taller until (naturally) ending with the tallest building in Domino City: Kaiba Corp.

"You know there is no physically need for a building that tall" she drawled, getting a small grunt in response from Seto who was sitting next to her making notes. She laughed and returned to the window. They disappeared into a thick cloud and vision was instantly blurred until they finally emerged into a clear blue sky, perfect for observing everything under them.

"It's so beautiful" she whispered, her face lit up and eyes so wide, spinning over the large city below them, unsure exactly what to look at as there was so much going on.

"I agree"

She nodded at Setos approval, not even picking up where his eyes were really aimed at.

Her.

"What do you think Mokuba?" she called over to the passenger seat in the front. Mokuba was equally as transfixed but unlike Charlotte, he wasn't distracted and was busy taking some notes too.

"Busy at work huh?"

"Of course! Being battle city commissioner is a demanding job Charlotte!"

"Battle City Commissioner?" she raised an eyebrow at Seto who nodded, not looking up as he chewed the end of the pencil and scribbled more notes. She smiled and openly spoke.

"You know, it's so cool that you get to run your own tournament AND be a part of it."

"I don't see how it could be any different" he shrugged and finished his sentence, pushing the clip board away from him. He stretched an arm over the seat behind Charlotte and watched her.

"I suppose, for you. For me, it is a big deal. My father wouldn't even _consider _letting me take part in Duellist Kingdom."

"Seto, imagine if Charlotte HAD be a contestant in Duellist Kingdom! " Mokuba piped eager about this new information. "Imagine if she had, she could have faced Yugi and then Pegasus…but wouldn't have been weird? Your dad and all."

She wrinkled her nose. "Oh no, I've beaten my father lots of times…though he always claimed he let me win...he is a notorious fibber"

"Pegasus? Lying? That doesn't surprise me."

"Seto!" she hissed but once more, he barely acknowledged that he had done anything wrong. She huffed and shook her head. It wasn't the first time since they had started out that he had taken the opportunity to take a swipe at her father. It was another one of his bad points that seemed to mount up, the more times she counted there was more.

"Anyway…you mentioned someone by the name of Yugi…I've heard that name before…who is he?"

"Eh…"

"Mokuba, please stop chatting and continue to look around the area. There's so much to be observed before tomorrow."

"Oh…okay Seto" he blinked and made an okay symbol before sinking into the front seat, disappearing from Charlotte's view.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing…"

She instantly noticed he had become stiffer and colder, an instant change from the new warm Seto Kaiba that Charlotte had grown so fond of. His hands were now tightly pressed together in fists, so tight that Charlotte could make out red blotches appearing on his knuckles. He ground his teeth together. Either something was bothering him or he was incredibly constipated.

"Seto, what's wrong?"

"I said, _nothing."_

"Doesn't look like nothing. Is it about this Yugi person? Is this a 'friend' of yours?"

"Yugi Moto is NO friend."

"Hmm, Yugi Moto huh?" she pondered, dropping it for the moment, only because he looked like he was going to start blowing steam out of his ears. His entire face had gone a weird red/purple colour which was alarming so she shut up with the questions, instead putting her whole energy to staring out the window, remaining quiet. At least for the remaining helicopter ride.

_Natalie sighed and frowned at the price tag of the bag of potatoes, shoving them back on the shelf and continuing with her shopping. She was fully aware of how expensive everything was, especially now she was unemployed and her 'rainy day' fund was running alarmingly low. Shopping was such a drag but considering her fridge and cupboards were running low, she had to grab the essentials at least. She walked up to the check- out counter and emptied the small bundle of groceries onto the conveyor belt, counting off the price and fiddled with her customised purse. _

"_That will be 5.66 please!"_

_She nodded and handed over a large handful of coins, a lot of pennies and blushed at the small look the checkout lady gave her. She knew she didn't look good at the moment. If it wasn't for the sparkling diamond jewels she had glued onto her jeans, she would say she looked slightly tattered and definitely less than the high profiled look she had devised over the years._

"_Please come again!"_

_She walked out of the store, clutching the small brown bag to her chest. She stumbled down the road, feeling very down-heartened that tonight's dinner would consist of beans and toast-all of the Extra Value brands. She didn't think 4 months of no Kaiba Corp related benefits would hurt this badly but frankly, it had been like weaning a child. Slow and very hard to get used to._

_She stopped at the crossing and pressed the button. She paused for a moment and waited, pointing her eyebrows down as nothing happened. She gave the button another persistent push and eventually came to the conclusion that it was broke. She tucked her hair behind her ear and looked down the road to see if nothing was coming. She had been in such a rush to get to the store before it closed she hadn't managed to get her contacts in just right. Her vision was blurry but she had thought she could make out most things so it was good enough for her._

_She stepped onto the road and started to walk, hearing no signs of traffic. She reached half way across the road when a blinding light came at her. She gasped and automatically put her hands up her face, dropping the bag so the contents splattered across the ground. She screamed. Was this the end?_

"Looks like everything is all set for tomorrow Seto!"

"Good Mokuba, now we concentrate on the tournament itself"

"So, back to Yugi Mokuba, is he going to part of this tournament?" Charlotte interrupted, crossing her leg and leaning back in the limo. The vibrations of the limo speeding down the street gave her a small buzz.

"…Yes."

"Wow, you actually answered my question. That has to be the first in the last 2 hours!"

"If you wouldn't ask such silly questions, you would get a proper response Charlotte."

"What you call silly questions, I call intellectual enqueries. Now, what does he look like?"

"Why do you care?"

"No reason, just so I can know who this person that makes your blood boil."

"Right now the only person making my blood boil is you and your persistent questions!"

"Aw, you know you love them really!" she plumped her lips and fluttered her eyelashes, before then rolling around the seat in laughter at the lack of emotion she got back from him.

"You think this is something to laugh at?"

"Your face is! It's hilarious."

"I'll show you hilarious" he growled and pounced on her, grabbing her sides and playfully dug his nails into her skin. She yelled out loudly, curling her body into a ball as he attempted to tickle her. Between the wrestling making welching noises from the leather seats and Charlotte's ear piercing giggles, the limo was filled with noise, enough so that the driver was momentarily distracted and had to look in the mirror to see what was going on. That brief moment was enough for something dreadful to happen, causing the driver to panic when he looked back at the road, hitting the brake immediately.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" they all screamed in unison. Since neither of them had gotten to put their seat belts on they were all flung forward, Mokuba's tiny body going onto the floor. His head banged against the seat painfully and he moaned as he felt his head for the small bump that was emerging. Charlotte shot forward like a rocket and hit the seat with her back making a loud cracking noise at impact. However, she was saved from any truly painful impact by the automatic protection that was Seto's arm that blocked her.

Her eyes snapped shut the moment they were put in danger and she lay shaking, half dangling off the limo couch. She eventually began to move when the others got restless. Seto pulled Mokuba up and hugged him, feeling the little boy shake from the unexpected disturbance.

"What on earth happened?" Charlotte crocked. The limo drive shot out of the front seat and flung open the door, diving in the darkened sheet.

"I have no idea…wait here; I'm going to find out."

Seto kicked open the door and stepped out too, leaving Charlotte to nurse the injured Mokuba. She rubbed his sore head, comforting him. They sat, huddled together for a short while but Charlotte began dis-satisfied with sitting around, not knowing what exactly happened.

"Don't move Mokuba…"

"Why? Where you going?"

"I'm going to check on your brother."

"Be careful!"

"Aw, don't worry. I will" she lightly kissed the tops of his head, noticing how in the sudden jerk his lower lip was bleeding. She frowned and licked her thumb, then wiped the blood away before jumping out of the door. She gasped at what she saw.

"OH MY GOD!"

"Charlotte, get back in the limo!" Seto screamed as he knelt over the huddled body on the pavement. The limo driver was panting as he attempted to hear their chest, to see if the person was breathing.

Charlotte stumbled forward, a hand covering her mouth as she noticed how lifeless the body seemed.

"Are they okay?"

"I SAID GET BACK IN THE LIMO!"

"NO! I want to help, is she okay?

She noticed the familiar body shape and gasped again as she saw the short hair draped across her eyelids, even if it had grown a bit wild since she had last seen it.

"Is this NATALIE?"

"Charlotte, please, enough questions!"

"You didn't hit her did you?"

"No!" the drive defended, his face flooded with panic as he sweated and leaned in once more to check for a heartbeat. So far, there was none.

"I hit the brake as soon as I saw her. She just came out of nowhere! I swear I didn't touch her-I think she fainted!"

"Move!" Charlotte demanded, pushing the fidgety driver out of the way and took his place, kneeling at her side. Having taken a crash course at university, never quite thinking it would come in handy; she knew what kind of steps to take. She first took the heartbeat and began alarmed when she didn't hear one. She groaned and started to pump at her chest, trying to stimulate a heat beat. She was about to resort to mouth to mouth when a small choking noise spluttered out of her throat.

"THANK GOD!" Charlotte breathed, putting a hand to her chest with relief. She smiled with the greatest happiness when she saw her eyes flutter open, noticing how she could make out her contacts which were lying squinty in her eyes. She obviously didn't put them in right therefore, she was blind.

"Who's there?" she said in a very shaky and quiet voice as she attempted to move but couldn't as her body felt very weak.

"Call an ambulance" Seto spoke up and Natalie jumped, recognising that voice.

"Mr Kaiba?"

"It's okay Natalie. You will get the medical help you need. CALL THAT AMBULANCE NOW!"

Seto got up and wandered away with the driver, leaving Charlotte alone with Natalie to help her up slowly into a sitting position. Her whole face clouded over as she lifted her.

"Does it hurt?" Charlotte asked.

"A little. I don't know what happened. I just, saw the car coming and then blanked out."

"Don't think about it too much. The body does different things to cope with danger. You obviously just collapse on a heap on the floor!" Charlotte said, attempting to bring a little bit of humour into the situation. Natalie smiled appreciatively.

"I'm so sorry about this by the way."

"No, it wasn't your fault."

"Yeah but I feel partly to blame. We distracted the driver…"

"We as in…you and…"

"Seto, yes."

"_Seto?"_

Natalie took an intake of breath as Charlotte said it, not even thinking before it was out. Charlotte groaned, at realising she had put her foot in it.

"Yeah, about that…"

"Oh you don't need to explain yourself to me, Miss. I understand. Confidentiality is important; I know Mr Kaiba treasures his privacy."

"Really? Wow, that's really kind of you!" Charlotte said, sitting cross legged as a faint ambulance noise was heard approaching.

"Most people would have taken that and ran for the nearest newspaper company."

"Yeah, well I don't see any need for that. It's bad enough having your own life to lead than having those animals chawing at you for anything to sell a story on."

"Amen."

Charlotte glanced down and smiled.

"I love your jeans by the way!"

"Oh?" Natalie blushed, rubbing the small food stained patch embarrassing which Charlotte hadn't even noticed.

"Yeah! I especially love the little diamonds, they are so cute! Where did you get them?"

"Oh, I…I made them."

"**REALLY?** That's fantastic. And hey, your t-shirt? Did you make that too?"

Natalie nodded.

"That's amazing. You have such a talent. What are you doing working for a corporation like Kaiba Corp? You should have your own clothing line!"

"Oh, I couldn't…"

"Why not?"

"It's not…really a career is it? I mean, who would take me seriously?"

"I would-this is great stuff!"

"Well, thank you but anyway, I don't even have that job now. I got…"

"Fired, I know!" Charlotte said. She looked around, noticing Kaiba was now speaking fastly to the ambulance crew who had swiftly drew up. She leaned in and whispered in Natalie's ear.

"He's an idiot. "

"Mr Kaiba is a very smart man…"

"Not like that" she swiped her hand across the air. "He doesn't know a good person if they walked up to him with a flashing neon sign pointed at them. Take me for example? I was a 'useless rat' 4 months ago and now I'm…"

"His girlfriend?"

"You are so easy to talk to!" she remarked, putting a hushed finger to her lips. "And no, I don't think so."

"Why not? If you don't mind me asking?"

Charlotte paused and watched Seto move around, lost in her thoughts.

"Miss Pegasus?"

"Oh…um..I have no idea. Anyway, we need to get you help. OVER HERE!"

She waved her hand in the air and suddenly 4 men came running over, wheeling a stretcher. They bent down and Charlotte scooted away, watching how they lifted her and put her on the stretcher. They draped a small blanket over her and tucked her in, hurrying back to the ambulance. They began to lift her up when Charlotte ran over and reached for her hand.

"I'll make this up to you."

"Thank you Miss Pegasus."

"Call me Charlotte."

"Charlotte" she smiled, closing her eyes. "Such a pretty name."

She stood and watched the ambulance disappear, the flashing light the only sign it was around. She sighed and felt Seto put a hand on her shoulder, an action that made her lean in automatically.

"What you thinking about?" he asked.

She breathed in.

"I was thinking…next time, I drive!"


End file.
